For Good to Do Nothing
by SilverSentinal21
Summary: The Goa'uld are defeated, the Ori annihilated, and Atlantis is on earth. However, the adventure is not over... Shifu returns, bringing secrets, revelations, and mysteries. SG1 and SGA will discover themselves all over again. Set mostly on Earth and at the SGC. Sam/Jack, Teal'c/Ishta, Daniel/Sha're, John/Elizabeth
1. Doing Something

For Good to do Nothing

Across dimensions of time and space, a young boy watched as his grandmother battled part of the evil from which he'd been spawned. He watched while the resentment that had slowly built up deep within his heart burned hotter than the heat of a million suns. For years he'd watched the others do nothing as his grandmother and the man who should have been his father fought their battles. First, against the Goa'uld, then the Ori, and now the Tau'ri fought valiantly against the Wraith of the Pegasus Galaxy (yet one more of the others' mistakes). They called it justice, their policy of non-interference. He'd been raised to obey, for if the others cast him out, the evil inside of him could never be controlled _. 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.'_

Shifu knew his mother's husband lived by those words, and he longed to make him proud. The year they'd spent together during Daniel's ascension had been the happiest of his young life. He'd greedily soaked up the man he loved as a father's affection and teachings, and although it had caused him the worst pain he'd ever experienced, he'd been proud of Daniel's decision to walk the path of right, even if it cost him greatly. Daniel had sacrificed his life many times for what he knew to be right, Shifu could no longer sit back and do nothing.

"I must free my mother," he whispered into the cosmos.

Traveling to the dimension where his mother was held by the others had taken far longer than he'd wanted, but he possessed patience in extreme abundance. Finally, he found her. The others had very nearly expelled his grandmother for teaching his mother to ascend, but he'd been able to argue that since his mother was a daughter of the ancients she would have automatically had the knowledge even if only unconsciously. That hadn't stopped them from imprisoning her in their way. He ached to see her trapped in deepest sleep, surrounded by walls of light. _"Hello, my sweet child,"_ a rich deep voice rumbled into his mind.

 _"Grandfather,"_ he replied respectfully. "I have come to free her. She alone can help grandmother destroy Anubis once and for all."

 _"Your grandmother would object strongly to such an action, dear one. She has always insisted that you follow the rules the others have laid down for your own safety, and for the safety of those who might be harmed by the knowledge within you,"_ the old man responded tenderly, with all of the compassion he possessed.

 _"If I continue to stand by and do nothing a new evil will fester within me. Should I become one evil to conquer another?"_

 _"Listen to him, Father!" his uncle Skaara cried out. "_ How long can these injustices go on? How long can we sit, while the elders continue to wallow in their apathy and arrogance? _Sha're would never choose this and you know it!"_

 _"And what of her son?"_ Kasuf roared. _"What happens to him if the others cast him out? You and your sister could fight! If he is cast out, then he is doomed!"_

 _"It must be my choice, grandfather, and I am willing to accept the consequences, but I can no longer sit by and allow evil to triumph."_ With those words, a young boy reached into the limitless resources of strength his mind gave him and shattered the walls.

Immediately the others came down upon Shifu. _"You have broken our laws and a covenant young one,"_ they accused as one voice.

 _"I am ready to accept your judgment,"_ he answered. _"What I have done, is what every sapient being must do, I have followed my conscience."_

 _"Very well then,"_ they answered.

Shifu cleared his mind when suddenly everything changed. A rush of power unlike anything anyone had experienced in countless millennia burst forth as his mother awakened. Her soft voice echoed throughout the vastness of time and space _._ _ **"I am Sha're of Abydos, daughter of Kasuf and Oma Desala. I was once the wife of Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri. I was taken by the Goa'uld Amaunet, and made a slave, but I defeated her. Through the teachings of my mother I have followed the path of enlightenment, and I tell you now—you will not harm my son!"**_

 _"We will discuss what is to be done,"_ the others replied, and then they vanished.

 _"Mother, we must help grandmother. She fights Anubis!"_

In an instant both mother, son, and all who ascended from Abydos reached Oma and Anubis locked in their violent struggle. _"It is time to end this,"_ Sha're announced. Together, as they had over eighteen years before the people of Abydos rose up to defeat evil, and once again they triumphed, as their collective will and energy overwhelmed Anubis and destroyed him.

After the battle, the others gathered in council. A female voice dripping with scorn and revulsion thundered. "We cannot allow the boy and his mother to thwart our laws!"

"Agreed," a clam but cold young male voice asserted. "They must be controlled or cast out. I believe the boy might still be willing to abide by our laws if we guarantee his mother will be unharmed, but if we cannot bring her under our laws then she must return to her confinement."

At this statement a male, ancient, winsome voice spoke out. "And what has the child done other than correct our wrong?"

"She is too powerful, for one so backward! Her willfulness makes her husband's look a docile child in comparison," the woman's harsh voice interjected.

"Is your opinion objective, or does your jealousy speak for you?" the winsome voice asked. "Although Sha're comes from a simple culture and a technologically primitive world, her mind is not backward. That is why you fear her. That is why you feared Daniel. They see what we have become, what we truly are now, and none of you can accept that we are wrong."

"Any abilities Sha're may have, come from Oma, although the Amaunet is dead, her memories live in Sha're. She is as tainted by evil as Anubis, or her son," the snide female voice snapped.

"She is scarred, not tainted," the winsome voice replied. "And her son is innocent of evil because he's chosen to deny his genetic memory," he added. "Like it or not, she is one of us."

"She is not. She is an abomination!" the cold hard voice of the young man stated. "Oma's decision to mate with Kasuf has had consequences that have destabilized two entire galaxies!"

"My Good son would have discovered how to use the Chappa'ai even if my daughter had never been born!" Kasuf interjected. "Why do you all insist on blaming us for the evil of others? What is the point of enlightenment without compassion and justice? I have remained silent too long out of respect for my wife and your wisdom, but now I see that it is not wisdom that guides your actions but cowardice!"

"Kasuf," the winsome voice soothed. "You are correct, but you are also incorrect. Our rules exist only for good reasons, but we have allowed ourselves to become stagnate—"

"My son," Sha're whispered tenderly to the boy. "I am so proud of you. Dan'iyel is as well, I know it."

"Thank you, Mother. I am only sorry that I did not follow my true path earlier," he answered softly. "However, I intend to remain on this path regardless of what the others decree. I must help the Asgard."

"The Asgard? My son, they have already detonated their home planet. How can you help them?" Sha're asked.

"Time, like the body, is meaningless in this level of existence, mother," he gently chided.

"I have been asleep many years, little one. I have much to learn. Perhaps you will be my teacher?" she answered with a voice full of love and hope.

"I cannot teach you what you already know, mother. However, we will walk with each other until our paths separate."

"I love you so very much, my son."

"I love you, mother."

Daniel Jackson ran through the hallways of the SGC bursting with excitement, much to the irritation and confusion of Vala Mal Doran. "Daniel, if you do not stop running this very instant I will find a way to embarrass you so completely you will blush scarlet red for months, after I cause you pain!" she snapped as she struggled to keep up.

"General Landry needs this information now, Vala!" he retorted, not breaking his stride.

"It's just more ancient rocks!" she pouted.

"Ancient rocks that will help Atlantis when they return to the Pegasus Galaxy!" Daniel nearly growled as he reached the door to Landry's office.

"And do you really think you'll get to go just because the rocks will help them understand a few unknown systems?" she whined as the General's voice came through.

"It's worth a shot," Daniel grinned as they stepped through.

It took every ounce of Vala's limited abilities of control not to scream her head off during Daniel's briefing with General Landry. The Wraith war with The Ancients, secret research, blah, blah, blah… _'Why does he want to study Atlantis and the Ancients so badly? All the Ancients we've ever met have been rude, patronizing, and arrogant beyond anything the Goa'uld could ever dream. Well, maybe Merlin and Morgan weren't so awful. I never met the mysterious Oma, but Daniel left them twice. He doesn't like them, so why does he want to go to Atlantis so badly?'_ The question spun around her mind over and over until she wanted to tear it out with her bare hands.

"Doctor Jackson, I've submitted your request to Home World Security, and with Colonel Carter in command of The Hammond, and Colonel Mitchell assigned to head security on Atlantis while the IOA bickers over what to do, and who should be appointed in command of it, I'll assign both you and Ms. Mal Doran to work with the other research teams until official word comes in," Landry answered, forcing Vala away from her thoughts.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! INCOMING WORMWHOLE!" Walter's voice blared over the speakers as the klaxons roared.

The three raced to the gate room and crowded the smaller man. "Are we receiving and IDC code, Sargent?" Landry barked.

"Yes sir," he stuttered. "But this is impossible, this IDC belonged to Kasuf, Doctor Jackson's father-in-law."

"Do not open the Iris!" Landry yelled.

"Wait!" Vala shouted. "Daniel, you said that Oma helped all the people of Abydos ascend when Anubis destroyed the planet. What if they tossed your father-in-law out for trying to do something right? If you close the Iris, General, you may kill him."

"I can't take that risk Ms. Doran!" he ordered.

Vala whirled around to face Daniel who stood as calmly as she had ever seen him. "You're not going to say anything?" she shrieked in horror.

"If it is Kasuf, Shifu will never let him be harmed," he stated.

"It doesn't matter because the Iris just opened on its own," Walter cried out.

"Who's Shifu?" Vala demanded.

"Prepare for possible hostiles," Landry ordered.

Vala stood with her mouth hanging open in shock _. 'How is he not freaking out right now? This is not the Daniel I know.'_ A bright light filled the room as a small boy stepped through the gate. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Daniel screamed as he raced to the gate.

"Daniel, wait!" Vala pleaded as she rushed to follow. "This isn't my cardio day!"

"Shifu!" Daniel cried out, grabbing the boy in his arms. "It's been too long, are you well?"

Shifu relaxed in Daniel's embrace soaking up his affection. "The path is sometimes arduous, but with striving comes great reward. There are many things I must tell you, Daniel, and I'm certain they will cause you some pain, but please believe that I have done my best to honor all I have learned from you."

Daniel stiffened as fear flooded his mind. "Shifu, are you in trouble with the others?" He knew Shifu had followed Oma up until the others had locked her in limbo, and then she'd left to battle Anubis. Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing anything that might have happened to him after. If the others had cast him out… he couldn't even bare the pain from the thought.

"I am an outcast, but the others will not banish me. They know the danger is too great, and I am too strong to be confined," the boy assured. "I have watched you, Daniel, and I have learned that it is no longer enough to merely forget the evil inside of me. I must also take action when I see a wrong being done. Thus, I walk a new path, but this one is not without peril and because of that I must ask your forgiveness and your help."

"Excuse me," Vala interrupted with a sweet smile. "Hello, little man. It seems Daniel has once again forgotten his manners and neglected to make the proper introductions."

"You are Vala Mal Doran," Shifu answered. "You have stepped on a great path, but until you cast out fear and guilt the way will seem unclear. It is not others from which you must seek peace, but from yourself. Thank you for making Daniel laugh."

"Okay, I thought I'd seen just as much ridiculousness that one could see from The Ancients but taking a child!" Vala snorted indignantly. Instantly her face transformed into an expression of abject horror. "Daniel, tell me you did NOT mate with some snooty Ancient woman and abandon the child when you came back!"

"Vala!" Daniel snapped as harshly as he dared. Losing his temper would not solve this new mystery.

"DANIEL!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "This child should not be spouting cryptic riddles surrounded by those self-righteous idiots! He should be playing silly ball games you Tau'ri men adore. He should be eating sweets and making friends! But I forgot, you were born an old man with no idea how to be happy!"

"VALA, SHUT UP!" Daniel bellowed, his eyes filled with such rage that even Landry felt a jolt of fear.

"Rage is a poison only reason can cure," Shifu reproached. Stepping out of Daniel's arms he stood tall and dignified. "I am Harcesis."

"Oh my God!" Vala gasped. "The son of Apophis and…"

"Sha're! Yes, so shut up about things you have no understanding of!" Daniel viciously spat.

"To strike at a friend is to become your own worst enemy!" Shifu sighed, slightly dismayed by Daniel's anger. "Oma has protected me from the evil I carry by submerging it deep in my subconscious, but if I were to remain on this level, eventually the knowledge will break through."

"You poor thing!" Vala said, rushing to hug him, but stopped seeing Daniel scowl. "Apparently your stepfather doesn't want me near you," she swallowed heavily, trying to force down the bile and shame building within her.

"Shifu, why have you come?" Daniel whispered.

"Anubis has been destroyed, and Oma is now free," the boy began hesitantly, wanting to give the Tau'ri time to comprehend each revelation he'd come to impart.

"How?" Daniel gasped.

"Patience is as a current under a calm sea, adding strength and direction to knowledge," Shifu reminded his 'stepfather' with a small smile. "Once Oma, myself and those who agreed with us, defeated Anubis, Oma and another, aided Ganos Lal in the battle with the so-called Orici. She has been imprisoned never to harm others again," he turned to Vala and gently took her hand. "Remember, it is choice that defines whether one is good or evil. The Orici made her choices. You are not responsible for them."

"Easier said than believed, little man," Vala murmured.

"Your path has been paved with much sorrow," Shifu continued gently. "To find peace, you must open yourself to knowledge and the care of others. Some burdens are too great to bear alone."

"I think you should be giving that advice to someone else," Vala answered coolly, glaring at Daniel.

"A magnet can only be joined by opposite forces," the boy muttered thoughtfully raising his eyebrow.

"If I may interrupt this family reunion of sorts," Landry interjected, trying to keep his voice pleasant and welcoming for the young boy. "I am General Landry, the leader of the SGC."

"Yes," Shifu bowed deeply. "The death of General Hammond caused great sadness for many including myself. You lead with prudence and diligence."

"Given what I've read about you, son, I take that as a great compliment," Landry replied. "Not that we're not thrilled to hear the news about Anubis, and the Orici, but you mentioned needing help."

Out of all emotions that Shifu kept under control fear remained the most difficult when it came to Daniel. His very existence caused the deepest wounds on Daniel's soul, something that gave him deep wounds as well. His words now would either cause Daniel exquisite joy, or more pain. 'The light inside must guide each one on the path of the unknown.' "Daniel during your time on the higher planes we spent a great deal of time together. You taught me many things, and you told me often that you enjoyed my company-"

"Oh, Shifu, I might not remember, but I know that I must have cherished every moment I had with you," Daniel said hoarsely, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Shifu took Daniel's hand in his own. "You must forgive me, Daniel, for I have done you a great wrong. A wrong that you may not be able to forgive as easily as you have forgiven me in the past."

Daniel knelt in front of him wrapping him in an embrace once more. "Shifu, from the moment I helped your mother bring you into the world, I've seen your courage. I am the last person in this universe or on any plane you should fear."

"Mother lives. Please forgive me for not telling you," his soft voice shook with terror.

"OH MY GOD!" Vala shrieked.

The words barely touched his ears when Daniel felt his heart race and everything but Shifu faded into blackness. "If you didn't tell me, I know you had many good reasons, but you must tell me everything now."

"Oma is not only my protector, Daniel. She is also my grandmother," Shifu began haltingly, bracing himself for Daniel's righteous anger. "You know that Oma was considered outcast by the others though they never banished her formally. After millennia alone, she became terribly lonely. When Ra abandoned Abydos, she thought that she might find disciples to guide on the path of enlightenment. She took human form and eventually fell in love with Kasuf... Knowing that if the others discovered she'd mated with a lower without giving up her powers they'd take her and the children from her husband, she carefully hid her abilities. Her original intention was to wait until both mother and Skaara reached adulthood, and then reveal herself to the entire family. Unfortunately, the others discovered her when Skaara was still small. So, she made a deal… in exchange leaving her family and proving that her offspring had no knowledge or abilities of the Ancients, the others would leave mother, Skaara, and Grandfather alone. She had no way of knowing Ra would return, or that you would discover the way to use earth's stargate. She certainly could never have foreseen Apophis' invasion."

"Why wouldn't she tell me this?" Daniel groaned, surprised that he still felt the sting of betrayal from the politics of the Ancients.

"If she had, her punishment would have been far worse than what they did to her for Anubis," Shifu shrugged. "Mother told me that after she'd been taken by Aumanet, Oma would come to her whenever the Gao'uld slept, or used the Sarcophagus. That's how she learned to speak to you through the hand device, and how she could subdue Aumanet for short periods to protect you. Because of what happened with Anubis, Oma didn't dare attempt to teach mother any of the abilities that her heritage made possible. Mother convinced Aumanet to send me to Kheb so that Oma could take me without censure. When Teal'c shot her," he continued, flinching slightly at the pain in Daniel's eyes. "She ascended when you fell unconscious, Oma hid it from the rest of your team. It was the only way the others would allow it to happen, but after, they imprisoned mother much like we have done with the Orici. I knew nothing of this until after Anubis destroyed Abydos, I swear to you Daniel! I knew nothing!" Shifu cried out.

"You couldn't tell me because you couldn't free her? If you'd tried the others would have cast you out and done only God knows what to everyone Oma saved on Abydos," Daniel guessed, the words burning in his throat like a sandstorm.

"Oma insisted that she did not destroy your memories, and that eventually, you would remember the things she'd taught you. I think she'd been giving you clues about her past, but they must have been extremely obscure even for her," the faintest twitching of the corners of his lips conveyed the intended moment of levity. "I waited, and I watched as the Ori nearly destroyed the galaxy, I watched as you fought, I watched Oma fight, I watched as Ganus Lal broke free from the arrogant apathy that plagues us to fight the Orici. I watched those Tau'ri in the Pegasus galaxy defend the innocent worlds from the Wraith, working to find a way to end the Wraith's dependence on humans for feeding. I waited for you to want to remember, and during that time I learned. Eventually, I attained the level of ability that could free mother, and I did. Grandfather worried that the others would cast me out, but I swore to you that I would remember one thing above all else that you taught me. A quote from Burke—"

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing," Daniel sighed, pulling Shifu tighter to his chest.

"I cannot continue to do nothing. If I do, I am no better than the evil I deny. After I freed mother, she confronted the others. We, and the people of Abydos helped Oma defeat Anubis, and then both mother and Oma left to fight and capture the Orici. Mother was very emphatic that I not accompany them, and threatened Skaara that if he did not watch after me properly, he would regret it," a small grin broke out on his face. "Something tells me that you did not make mother angry often."

"You are very wise," Daniel laughed. "Where is she now?"

"After the Orici was imprisoned, mother and I decided that leaving the Asgard to suffer extinction when The Ancients were once their greatest allies, was irresponsible-"

"Are you saying you and your mother altered time!" Vala stuttered.

"The Tau'ri have altered time before," Shifu answered with a smile. "But, we could only go so far as to plant an idea. Much like you did when O'Neill was captured by Ba'al and you influenced Lord Yu to attack, providing a distraction for his rescue."

"Son, if you and your mother were able to save the Asgard of this galaxy, when will we know?" General Landry reluctantly interrupted.

"Daniel once taught me a very wise saying. 'For everything there is a season,' the time will come when it comes."

"Where is Sha're, Shifu?" Daniel begged.

"After we helped the Asgard, mother and I explored together. She told me that the longing she had for me as my mother had been suppressed for so long that the pain had nearly destroyed her mind, both under Aumanet, and while imprisoned by the others," a strange swelling sensation filled the throat of his corporeal form, making the words difficult to speak. "The others threatened to imprison her again if either we or Oma tried to contact you. So, mother said we should use some time to bond together while we waited for the opportunity to reunite with you. I'd never been to the Pegasus galaxy, and Ganus Lal was always watching over Atlantis, so we felt that might be a good place to start. That's when we found the Replicator form of Doctor. Weir."

"I think I know where this is going!" Daniel interjected. "I know your mother, she would never sit back and allow someone to suffer a punishment like that."

"You are correct, and mother is very powerful. That's why the others fear her more than they ever have me or Oma. She took the Replicator form of Weir to one of the more remote outposts of the Ancient's territories—"

"How remote?" General Landry demanded.

"It resides in a galaxy just beyond Pegasus in a completely uninhabited solar system. Renegades we may be, General, but reckless we are not. Then she transferred Doctor Weir's consciousness into an empty database and began constructing a new body for her based on some of her genetic material stored in Atlantis. For the others it was as you say, 'the final straw.' The others demanded that she be banished, and they wanted to banish me as well, but as Oma did before, mother made a deal—"

"In return for allowing you to stay under Oma's protection she would descend." Daniel finished.

"She also swore that when the time of her natural human lifespan came to an end she would not seek ascension. She refused to give up her memories, knowledge, or healing powers, and another ability she refused to explain to me, but she is the woman you knew on Abydos. She now lives on a planet in the Pegasus galaxy with Doctor Weir. It took time for me to convince Oma to let me come. She truly thought you would want to remember, and then figure most of it out yourself, but patience and procrastination are two different things! I could wait no longer."

Daniel forced himself to keep still and breathe when all he wanted was to fly Atlantis back to Pegasus himself. "How long did you wait?"

"Six of your standard earth months. It took time to deal with Anubis, the Orici, the Asgard, and not to mention helping Doctor Weir."

"Why didn't she come to me?" Daniel snapped, unable to control the emotional turmoil flooding his soul.

"She wanted to, Daniel, but part of the bargain hinged on her submitting to the others' choosing a planet. They don't want you together, they know what you're both capable of! Besides, she felt obligated to protect Doctor Weir. She couldn't let her try to find a way here alone."

"If they don't want your mother and Daniel reunited then why are they letting you do this?" Vala asked, ignoring the panic building in her stomach at the thought of such a reunion.

"Mother said that if the others ever interfered with me, she would ascend and, do to them what they would do to me. Mother had enough support from Oma's followers to carry out the threat."

"So basically, you have a mother's note to do as you please on a universal scale," Vala giggled slightly hysterically.

"No, I am bound by some laws of the others, but more importantly, I am bound by my conscience."

"Son, just what is it you need our help for?" General Landry asked, trying to wrap his mind around the astonishing events of the last ten minutes."

"My mother is human, General. She needs the other half of her family, and protection. My family and I can only do so much. Daniel must go to her, along with the Tau'ri of Atlantis to recover Doctor Weir."

"General, we better get Jack on the phone," Daniel stated, rising to his feet.


	2. Odyssey's End

Odyssey's End

Colonel John Sheppard paced along Elizabeth's favorite balcony watching a beautiful sunset over San Francisco bay. "I miss you," he whispered.

"John, it's me Cam. May I come in?" he asked cautiously, knowing he'd interrupted a deeply personal moment.

"Sure," John chirped waving his friend in. "How, do you like heading security here?"

Cam quickly crossed the room that once served as the sanctuary for a remarkable woman. Even Sam had told him of the calm and peace that permeated the atmosphere of "Doctor Weir's" office. He felt like a kid, trespassing on his neighbor's back forty. "This is a beautiful city, my friend. Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly content with the SGC, but it's gorgeous."

"Yep," John grinned proudly. "My baby is the most beautiful thing in the universe—" his voice tightened just a hint. "Except one," he whispered.

"Look, we just got a message from Washington. We're getting some major VIP's for a visit," Cam grinned.

"Oh, not the IOA I'll shoot them on-sight with the mood I'm in," John growled.

"Nope. General O'Neill, Daniel, and someone who will give you, **'the biggest surprise you'll ever have,'** according to the General."

John arched his eyebrow. "No name?"

"Apparently, the surprise is for me too," Cam chuckled.

"When will they be here?" John asked, feeling his earlier melancholy recede.

Cam started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "By dinner. The General wants to bring in Sam and Teal'c too. It's like Lennon doing one final Beatles album."

John doubled over laughing. "The General is John, Jackson is Paul… how does the rest go?"

"I'm George, Teal'c is Ringo-"

"What about Carter?" a wide grin burst out on his face. "Oh no… you wouldn't! You can't equate Carter with Yoko!"

"HELL NO! Sam's Elvis! Vala's Cher," Cam winked.

"Amen to that, brother!" John laughed.

* * *

"Sir!" Samantha Carter cried out, seeing her former commanding officer (and much more) beam into her quarters on the Hammond.

"Surprise!" Jack sing-song-ed. His eyes glittering at the sight of his Carter stretched across her bed in her flannel pajama bottoms, and one of his old t-shirts. "Boy do I have news that will blow your mind, Carter."

"You must have to beam into my quarters without calling first," Sam giggled.

"No giggling, Carter, this is big news. HUGE!" he ordered, stretching his hands out about two feet.

"Tell me, Jack!" she smirked.

"Shifu is back!" Jack grinned watching Carter's eyes widen into two sparkling event horizons.

"How, when, why?" she sputtered, trying to control her excitement.

"He came through the gate this morning. Neither he nor Danny are talking yet. Apparently, the kid wants to meet on Atlantis. So, we'll pick up Teal'c, and then hit Frisco!"

"Atlantis? Why does Shifu want to go to Atlantis?"

"All he'd tell me was, 'on the great path, one occasionally needs alternate methods of transportation.' I think Skaara has been teaching him," Jack chuckled.

"How did Daniel take it?" Sam asked, concern for her dearest adopted brother seeping through her voice.

Jack frowned. "He's being pissy with Vala, more-so than usual. Something's got him so wired it's almost like he's run into Apophos, but he's thrilled to see the kid again."

Sam stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. "Jack, tell me the truth. Do you think this is good news?"

"I'm not sure, Sam," he murmured, into her hair. "But things are about to get interesting!"

"Well, it has been a little dull lately," she replied, giving him his special smile.

"Speak for yourself Colonel!" Jack groused, letting her go. "If I have to deal with one more IOA rep today I'll shoot them!" Then he smiled. "You know you look really hot in my shirt, _Samantha_!"

"I have an hour before I have to be on the bridge, let's make it count, _Jack_ ," Sam giggled.

* * *

"Forgive me, Daniel," Shifu begged.

"For what?" Daniel asked, mussing the boy's longer hair. "Believe me, I know you would never do anything to cause me pain."

He paused, allowing himself to examine his wife's beautiful child now that the shock of seeing him and his news had waned. Although he hadn't chosen to age his corporeal form, Daniel saw many changes in the boy. He saw Sha're's eyes staring back at him, and Skaara's nose. He saw the wild curls his wife had cursed every morning, and the gentle curve of her smile. He also saw Apophos' host's chin and cheek bones, all now powerfully evident on his face. Briefly, his mind conjured his chin, and cheek bones on the boy's face, only for him to push it out. Shifu didn't deserve that.

"I altered my corporeal form when we first met," Shifu bluntly stated, as if reading the older man's thoughts. "Oma told me that if you saw my true likeness had I'd been able to live on this plane, it would add to your burdens. My very existence and the dreams I gave you, had already caused you pain. Perhaps I should have kept my false face."

"No!" Daniel assured. "Shifu, I don't remember if we ever discussed this when I ascended, but I do not resent you! I never have! Not even when I first saw your mother pregnant. Yes, I was angry, I still am, but all my anger, resentment, and hatred is for Apophos. Not you, not your mother, and not even the host. The fault lies with Apophos!" he sprung to his feet, only to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Not a day passes that I don't wish I was the man who helped to give _you_ life," he choked out. "However, I have never, ever, wished you didn't exist. From the moment I felt you move in Sha're's womb I decided that however it happened, your life was as precious and vital to me as my own or your mother's. I don't love you because you are Sha're's son. I love you for yourself, as much as I would love my own flesh and blood. The fact you actually have your mother's eyes in your corporeal form is a bonus."

"But all that Apophos was, is inside of me," Shifu whispered.

"You once told me the only way to defeat the evil inside of you was to deny it battle. Well let me tell you something, over the past fifteen years I have only grown prouder of your resolve after seeing how many things could have made you change your mind," Daniel spoke in his most soothing tone, slowly sitting back in his chair.

"Explain," Shifu asked confusion clouding his eyes.

"Well, the situation with Anubis for a start. Surely, the temptation to use your knowledge against him must have become overwhelming at times. Especially when you saw the incredible pain he caused Oma," Daniel answered.

"Oma kept me hidden from Anubis, fearful that he would try to appeal to the evil inside of me. I didn't know anything of him until Abydos was destroyed and they cast you out," Shifu sighed.

"But after you knew, and after Oma left to fight him, you must have thought of it," Daniel replied, with full confidence.

"Yes, I thought of it. To my shame I felt a need for vengeance," Shifu admitted, shame bleeding into his voice. Then I remembered Oma telling me how you showed great mercy to Apophos' host while he was on Earth dying. You could have killed Apophos and taken revenge, but instead you chose to put the needs of earth ahead of your desire. I realized that the only way to destroy Anubis was to free mother. While she too has the knowledge of Amaunet, it isn't not a part of her in the same way. Years of fighting Amaunet while a host prevented her to succumbing to the temptation such knowledge gives."

"You did the same thing I did. You put aside your own desires to do the right thing. You did the same by not confronting the Orici when you mother told you not to do so, and I know it couldn't have been easy for you. Think about it, although I'm eternally grateful to your grandmother for making sure you could live a life without your genetic memory turning you into a tyrant, you've been raised in an environment where the people around you are collectively as arrogant as any Goa'uld I've ever met; yet you demonstrated patience and willingness to see your own limitations by not trying to free your mother before you were ready." He reached out taking the smaller hand in his own. "Shifu, one thing I've learned over the years is that no matter how advanced or enlightened a being can become, perfection is unattainable. All any of us can do is our best and accept our flaws for what they are. Here on earth, a group that helps people with substance abuse problems has a motto… _'God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. The courage to change the things I can. And the wisdom to know the difference.'_ I've always liked it because in the end we all need serenity, courage, and wisdom to make our choices. Although I admit, I've never had much wisdom to know the difference," Daniel finished with a self-deprecating smile.

"This is a very wise teaching, like all the others you have given me Daniel," Shifu replied, squeezing his hand.

Daniel straightened to his most correct posture and spoke in his most accurate 'Ancient' tone. "I cannot teach you that which you already know."

"No wonder Grandmother dropped you back naked twice!" the boy squealed through uproarious giggles.

* * *

Vala Mal Doran didn't make a habit of taking her frustrations out by shooting Tau'ri weapons at paper targets, but nobody would let her have access to her own weapons unless during mission, and she had to shoot something! Really, she didn't know why she let Daniel drive her to this point. He'd had the annoying habit of doing it from the day they met, and the only the knowledge that she could drive him just as crazy made it bearable. At first, she'd just thought of it as sexual tension, easily handled with a quick tumble into bed and then brushed away. She was a sexual creature, always had been, and until she met these Tau'ri men she'd been completely confident in her ability to have any man she chose, at any time, for any reason. Then she'd met Daniel Jackson. She fired another magazine into a target and sighed. The fact that Daniel hadn't responded to her advances despite their one "date," probably wouldn't have affected her so much if she hadn't wanted to belong somewhere as badly as she now did. He'd changed her when they'd been bound by the bracelets. Seeing this world, this team, the experiences she'd had through the short years with him, Sam, Teal'c, and Cameron made her yearn to belong with the same fierceness she'd once possessed to be free from Qetesh. Now that his wife appeared to have the same habit of coming back from the dead her husband possessed, Vala couldn't think of a single reason why Daniel wouldn't tell her that she had to find another place. The thought made her miserable and murderously angry.

After all the ammunition had been spent she put the gun away careful to follow the SGC protocols exactly. The Tau'ri were as fanatical about rules as the Goa'uld were about power. She couldn't say she felt better, but her rationality had returned. Now she could think and plan her next move, and she always did her best thinking in a bubble bath. Making her way to her quarters she smiled at everyone she passed, whistled at the young new Airman who didn't know her, and fooled everyone into believing her false mood. She'd brood in complete private. She stepped through her door, kicking the sneakers she wore on what her teammates called 'down time' and stripped off her jacket before she noticed the boy sitting serenely on her bed.

"Gods preserve me!" she shrieked in her native tongue. "What are you doing in here, little man?" she gasped in Tau'ri English, trying not to take her anger out on him.

"Forgive me, I felt I must speak with you," the boy answered, blushing with embarrassment.

"Where's Daniel, and does he know you're here?" Vala demanded, putting her jacket back on.

"Daniel prepares for his journey, and I believe the Tau'ri have a saying, 'what he doesn't know will not hurt him.' In any case, why I have sought you out has very little to do with Daniel."

"Look, if you're worried I'll try to get between Daniel and your mother don't!" Vala snapped bitterly. "I don't throw myself at married men who don't want me, it's too humiliating."

A soft look of deep compassion infused the boy's eyes. "You are mistaken, Vala. My concern is not for Daniel, or my mother, my concern is for your pain. I only wish to help you."

Looking at him she felt all the anger and fear sap out of her. She sighed, flopping herself down on the bed with a groan. "No offense, handsome, but I don't think you're quite old enough to understand my problems, even if you've been raised with the Ancients and all their wisdom."

"You want a home," Shifu stated, his compassionate tone growing even stronger. "You think that because Daniel would not take you as a mate, and that my mother has returned, he will cast you away and the Tau'ri will have no use for you."

"Now I think you're getting a little personal, young man, and it isn't polite to barge into a lady's bedroom uninvited. Didn't anyone bother to teach you that on the higher planes of existence?" she retorted, her voice turning cool, but not angry.

"There aren't many bedrooms where I'm from," Shifu grinned, brushing her resistance aside. "Why do you think you can only have a home here as Daniel's mate?"

"If you're using some ascended powers to dig inside my head I'll thank you to stop!" she shouted, quivering with anger and fear.

"I have no such powers, Vala," Shifu assured, gently stroking her long dark hair. "You are valuable in your own right, the home you seek has already been given to you. You only need to recognize it."

"The Tau'ri only let me join them because of Daniel. I have no outstanding skills they need. My talents extend to criminal activity and things that I am certain Daniel would strangle me with his bare hands if I told you about them. Daniel is my 'guardian' on this planet. I can't move outside this base without his consent, and-" she trailed off taking a deep breath. "Now, the only reason I can think of for him keeping me around is gone. No Goa'uld, now that Ba'al is dead, no Ori, nobody on this planet has any reason to let me stay here."

Shifu remained silent listening very carefully to the beautiful woman's words. He continued stroking her hair hoping his ascended family might have some advice for him, but unfortunately. they all remained annoyingly silent. He didn't particularly like using instinct in emotional situations, but no rational option presented itself. "Daniel has no reason to accept me either, but he does," he blurted out, hoping for the best.

"I beg your pardon?" Vala sniffled, bolting up to a sitting position.

"Apophos had his host brutally rape my mother to impregnate her with me. I carry all his genetic knowledge. I'm a living symbol of everything Daniel has suffered all these years, but he was the one who caught me in his hands at my birth. He wanted to raise me here on earth but sacrificed that desire to keep me safe. He taught me many things during his ascension and treated me as if I was his son. There is no reason for him to love me, but he does."

"Shifu, I can call you that right?" Vala sighed, not really waiting for permission. "Daniel is good to the very core of his being. There is no way he couldn't love you. Even if you let the genetic knowledge of Apophos take over, he'd fight you, but he'd never stop loving you. You're a part of your mother."

"Did you love the Orici because she was a part of you?" Shifu asked, still gentle, still with pure compassion.

The question startled her. She'd never labeled her feelings for her Ori hybrid child, not knowing enabled her to fight. She considered telling him to leave her room and stop prying into her life, but something deep within her gave the answer compelling her to speak. "Adria was never mine," she croaked as her heart shattered. "I knew that when I named her. My step-mother was an evil woman, just as I knew Adria was pure evil the moment I first saw her. I admit, a very miniscule part of my heart hoped I could've reached any goodness in her, but I knew she didn't have any to reach. I suppose you could say I tried to love what might have been. That's what makes Daniel better than I am, he doesn't have to try to love, he just does."

"Vala, you were just a small part of Adria as my mother is only a small part of me. Just as a blood bond couldn't completely join your heart to the Orici, so my blood bond to Sha're cannot completely bond Daniel's heart to me. It is the same with a mating bond, Vala. The Goa'uld mate as you well know, but it doesn't guarantee any of what you search for."

"Okay, I don't care how sweet and cute you are, this is over!" Vala snapped.

"I will only say what I said before, you have already found the home you seek. You need only accept it," he whispered gently, and faded.

"I still think he's too young to understand any of my problem," Vala mumbled, burying her head in a pillow.

* * *

On Dakara Teal'c, Ishta, Rya'c, and Kar'yn, sat down to their evening meal. "We are so grateful to you for coming to visit, father," Kar'yn smiled, proudly serving her finest dishes in honor of her father-in-law.

"As I am grateful to be here, and for this marvelous feast. Your efforts here to rebuild Dakara are nothing short of extraordinary," Teal'c replied, tenderly taking his daughter-in-law's hand in his own.

"It would be even greater if the Council stopped allowing itself to be mired down in petty squabbles," Rya'c snorted in disgust. "I don't understand how such self-interest and intolerance can flourish now that we are free."

"It is precisely because we are free that they do," Ishta replied, arching an eyebrow. "Now that we're not fighting each other in the names of false Gods, rivalries that festered for thousands of years need new outlets."

"But, it only serves to weaken our new nation!" Teal'c sighed sadly, pouring a drink for Ishta. "We should be celebrating our differences, using the differences in traditions to form a new and unified culture."

"Father, if you would only return permanently to help lead our people that day will come faster," Rya'c growled in frustration.

"Rya'c you promised this argument would not take place on this visit!" Kar'yn snapped, tears flooding her eyes.

"I am sorry, Kar'yn, truly my darling," Rya'c soothed, wrapping his arm around her.

"Please, this is to be one of the happiest moments of our married life. I will not let petty differences spoil it."

"Kar'yn, there is no need for worry," Teal'c assured.

"We have a very important news for you," Kar'yn whispered with a shy smile. "News that I hope will bring you great joy, Father."

Teal'c and Ishta gazed at each other with joy and anticipation of the joyous moment approaching. A beautiful smile blossomed on Ishta's face as sweet longing filled her heart. She too shared Rya'c's desire for Teal'c to return to Dakara and help lead their fledgling nation, but she also wished fervently to formalize their union. She did not expect him to wish for more children now with a soon-to-announced grandchild on the way, but now that they had true freedom, she longed for the stability of family life.

"You should not keep your elders waiting, Kar'yn," she teased, her voice sparkling with mirth. "What is this news?"

"In the spring, a child will come," Rya'c exclaimed, with a bright smile.

"This is indeed joyous news, my son," Teal'c answered, tears of happiness falling to his cheeks. "Are you keeping well, Kar'yn? Perhaps you should be examined by the healers of the Tau'ri."

"Do you distrust the healers among your own, Teal'c?" Ishta asked, her mouth drawn into a tight line of frustration.

"Of course not," Teal'c assured. "But very few female Jaffa who use Tritonin have born children as of yet. I only wish Kar'yn to have every advantage available to her, and all our women."

"We cannot become dependent on the Tau'ri for all our needs! We are Jaffa!" Ishta snapped.

"Without the Tau'ri you would still be organizing raiding parties for Prim'tah and hiding in the forest!" Teal'c thundered, slamming his hand against the table.

"STOP IT!" Kar'yn cried out in anger. "I will have no quarrels in my home! If you all insist on carrying out these stupid debates you can all LEAVE!" she yelled, bolting up from her seat and charging to her bedroom.

"Father forgive me, but I must go to my wife," Rya'c apologized, rushing after her.

"We have ruined this joyous moment for them," Teal'c sighed, his eyes dropping closed in grief.

"I appreciate your loyalty, Teal'c, it is one of the many reasons I love you," Ishta whispered. "But I cannot understand why you refuse to return to us! Our people need you, your family needs you, now that the Ori and the Goa'uld have been defeated, I fear your refusal to return to us permanently can only mean that you do not wish to be among your own. Are the Taur'i worth more to you than us?"

"Can a man love one brother above another? Can a man put two families against one another?" Teal'c sighed. "Ishta, everything I have done has been out of love for my family and my people, but you must try to understand that the Tau'ri, that SG-1 is just as much my family as Rya'c, Kar'yn, their child, and you. When they call me, I must go to them."

"I understand. You would not be the man I love if you did not live up to your convictions." She rose from her seat and crossed over to his, slowly lowering herself on his lap. "I love you. Your children love you, and soon your grandchild will love you as well. We just want you with us," the warmth and affection in her voice soothed and comforted them both.

Teal'c wrapped his strong arms around her, relishing Ishta's softness and grace. He knew how much she wished to formalize their union, and they were still young enough to have children of their own. Now with a grandchild soon to be born his longing to remain with his family and lead his people began to grow stronger. "I will tell the Tau'ri that I will only be available to them under extraordinary circumstances. You are correct, Ishta. Our family and our people deserve more than I have given."

"Teal'c, forgive me for my lack of understanding. I only wish for you to be happy. The Tau'ri are great warriors, and many have irreproachable honor, but their ways confuse me, and I find being with them extremely uncomfortable," her voice hesitant, and touched with a hint of shame.

"Even after these many years I still often feel the same way," Teal'c chuckled into her ear, burying his fingers in her golden hair.

As they settled into a passionate embrace the chirp of his communicator sounded. "YO! Teal'c," the irreverent cadence of Jack O'Neill filled the room.

Ishta glared at the device as if her eyes would destroy it as surely as her staff-weapon. Teal'c growled, but reluctantly reached for it. "O'Neill this is a very inconvenient time!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, buddy, but I've got news. Can we beam you to the Hammond? The news is HUGE!"

"General," Ishta snapped harshly, as she suppressed her urge to shout. "Is earth or any of the Tau'ri's allies under attack?"

"Um hey, Ishta, how are you?" Jack chirped. "Nope, no bad guys at the door-"

"Then you will explain why it is necessary for Teal'c to leave his people and his family at this time!" she snarled, gripping the communicator with all her strength.

"Well, Ishta," Jack said sheepishly, and with a laugh in his voice. "You might say it's a matter in the other side of his family. Teal'c, Shifu is back and apparently, he needs Daniel on Atlantis. You know I don't want him within ten trillion light years of that place without backup, so what do ya say we get the gang back together?"

"Who is Shifu?" Ishta asked, still incensed that the Taur'i wished to call him away.

"Shifu is the son of Sha're, and the host of Apophos," Teal'c answered, gently guiding her to her feet and standing himself.

"The _Harcesis_!" she gasped.

"Why has he returned?" Teal'c asked.

"He's not saying, Teal'c. At least he's not talking to me. All he'll tell me is that he needs a ride somewhere and insists that he and Daniel go to Atlantis. So, I figured you would want in."

Teal'c stared into his mate's beautiful eyes and smiled. "I do indeed, O'Neill. However, I would like permission for Rya'c, Kar'yn, and Ishta to accompany me. I swore I would remain with them until the next full moon, and I will not break my promise."

"Roger that, buddy. Let me know when you're ready and Carter will beam you all up," Jack assured.


	3. A Matter of Worth

**AN: My thesis on why Daniel and Vala can't work. It's not that I don't love Vala, I think she's awesome, I compared her to the awesome Cher. But sometimes people just can't work together. It's not that they're bad people, just bad for each other. Vala deserves who is best for _her._**

* * *

A Matter of Worth

Vala cautiously stepped into Daniel's office, hoping that he wouldn't yell at her again. "Hey, you know your little man's education in manners is seriously lacking. He was sitting on my bed when I went to my quarters to take a bath."

"I'll talk to him, but you do know that I can't physically stop him from doing what he wants right?" Daniel replied distractedly, as he packed his go-bag. "Wait," his head snapped up as dread filled his eyes. "Did you say take a bath?"

"Relax, Daniel I walked into my room, took my shoes and my jacket off, and then I saw him. I put my jacket back on just in case you might think that seeing my arms would contaminate the precious darling," she sneered.

"Vala!" he snapped.

"No! I want to know why you treated me so abominably in the gate room. You vouched for me to let me join your people, we have been through the Ori, Ba'al, and a million other horrors. I know you have the orneriest personality of any man I have ever met, but I want to know what I have done to prompt you to be so hateful!" she screeched.

"How about the fact you accused me of fathering a child with an ascended being and abandoning them twice!" he yelled, as his handsome faced twisted in anger.

"Excuse me!" she snarled. "Forgive me for drawing a conclusion that seemed totally reasonable considering I had just watched an ascended being enter the SGC and you embracing the corporeal form of a child. You never mentioned the Harcesis by name, so how could I know?"

"It's none of your damn business! Nothing about Sha're, her son, or my relationship with them has anything to do with you!"

"I see, so I am actually nothing to you at all. Not even a friend," she choked out as the tears she fought demanded to be shed.

"Wait, that's not true and you know it!" Daniel groaned, collapsing into his office chair. "Vala, please try to understand what's happening. Sha're ascended, and all this time I thought she was dead, dead. The kind of dead I have never quite managed to achieve even when I wanted nothing more. Now, Shifu tells me she was imprisoned and now human again. Can we at least agree that these are fairly acceptable reasons for complete emotional upheaval?"

"I gave birth to the Orici! Sorry, but you are getting back your oh-so-perfect-precious wife it does not excuse you being a complete ASS to me!" Vala roared as a sob escaped her throat. "Why do you hate me so much? Why did you ask me to stay on this planet to begin with? WHY!" she screamed, unable to control her emotions at all.

Her anguish cut through the chaos of his own heart and shame quickly followed. "Vala, forgive me. It's been a long time since I screwed up this badly, and I can't even blame it on alien influence," a sad smile touched his lips. "Sometimes I forget that I have a tremendous aptitude for hurting people when I can't focus," he sighed.

"So, you just say, 'I'm sorry' and all has to be forgiven. I don't understand you, I've tried, but you're impossible! You know, I am a very intelligent person despite not being a scholar or having any true education by most galactic standards, and I've survived as long as I have in part because of my instinctive ability to read people and I cannot read you," she sighed and rubbed her temples. "You probably have no idea how difficult it is for me to admit that."

"Actually, I know exactly how much that cost you," he murmured, drawing her into a gentle hug. "I've made a mess of things, I see that now. I vouched for you to join us because I see the tremendous potential in you, Vala. You are so much more than a former host/con-woman/mercenary blah, blah, blah. You needed a home, and a chance to tap into your full potential. Believe me that's something I understand all-too-well. There's a lot I haven't told you about my past, things I've never even told Jack, Sam, or Teal'c. I offered you the chance to stay because eighteen years ago the Abydonians gave me my first true home since I lost my parents. I wanted you to have the same thing."

"And now what? You're getting Sha're back. Where does that leave me?" she asked, her voice quivering as she relaxed in his arms.

"Vala, you're a member of SG-1. Nothing will change that. You know what that means, we don't leave anyone behind! I won't lie to you, Sha're is everything to me, and having her back is… I actually don't have words to describe how I feel," he chuckled.

"For someone who speaks as many languages as you, that must be irritating," Vala drawled, stepping out of his embrace.

"It is," he agreed. "Vala, I swear as long as you want to be here you're welcome. Earth holds me responsible for you, and I don't turn my back on my family ever!"

Vala's eyes widened as her throat went dry. "Your family?" she repeated, stunned.

Daniel shrugged, deciding the simple answer would do for now. "Yes."

"Have you felt this way long?" Vala asked, her eyes wary but her voice tinged with hope.

"Yeah, quite a while. Don't ask me for a specific date when it happened because I don't have one," he answered honestly.

"Well you certainly have a crappy way of showing it!" she shrieked, hauling back and slapping his face with her open palm as hard as she could.

"OW!" Daniel shouted as he fell back hitting the floor with a solid thud. "Okay, I totally deserve that!"

"The only reason I didn't strike some place infinitely more painful is because I think after eighteen years, fifteen of them spent in a non-corporeal form, Sha're will be eager for you to use it. God knows I would be," she leered.

"Okay, we're definitely never discussing that," Daniel muttered.

"Too modest are you," she winked. "We've strayed too far from the main point. If you consider me as a member of your family, how could you say such hateful things?"

"Do you think you're the first person I've hurt like this? Vala, ask Jack, Sam, or Teal'c how many times I've done something stupid and cruel like this to them. I'm not making excuses, nor will I ask you to forgive me," he stated. "We have a saying here, 'you always hurt the ones you love,' and I hurt you. You know me very well, you know I regret it."

"But you meant it when you said that you said that your relationship with Sha're and her son was none of my business," she accused.

"Yes, I did."

"But if you consider me a member of your family it is, Daniel!" she cried out, tempted to slap him again.

"Not the way you think, Vala," he retorted, forcing his temper down. "I am not abandoning you. It's your choice to trust me and believe that, or not. I can't make it for you," he whispered, tenderly cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I want to believe you," she answered, gripping his wrist. "Right now, that will have to be enough I guess."

"I hope so," he replied.

"There is something I need to know, and I don't care how angry it makes you, because I deserve the answer," she demanded, locking her gray eyes onto his with a stare that stripped away any resistance he might have wanted to put up.

"Okay."

"When you believed Sha're was dead, why didn't you think that I am an acceptable choice for a mate?" Seeing him stiffen and back away from her she hastened to reassure him. "Listen to me, I have no intention of doing anything to disrupt your reunion with your Sha're, because I can see you love her in a way I can barely understand, but I need to know WHY. You do find other women and me attractive, that's natural for any healthy human. I even find General O'Neill extremely attractive, and it means nothing. Obviously, you decided against me for another reason. I've always assumed that you kept me around simply because you would eventually decide your physical desires trumped any other reasons you might have had for letting me stay. Since this is definitely not the case, I need an explanation. Why am I not good enough for you?"

Her words uttered in an agonized whisper felt like a staff weapon blast to his gut. "Are you saying that you think I refused a romantic relationship with you because I feel you are somehow beneath me?" he asked, his voice hoarse with dread for the affirmative answer he saw in her eyes.

"What else could it be?" she pleaded, blinking back tears. "I mean according to your standards of right and wrong, I'm just about as wrong as anyone can be, and that's leaving out Qetesh. However, since we've known each other I have changed, and I am changing still, yet it has never been enough."

"Vala, did it ever occur to you that I never acted on my attraction because it is me that isn't good enough for you?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you insane?" she cried out, shaking her head incredulously at his words. "You are Mr. Virtue. You are so pure of heart and soul that you have an Ancient Being fan club. How could you possibly think you aren't worthy of me?"

"Actually, in this case my being good enough for you has nothing to do with my morality. I never believed you to be immoral to begin with. I believed that circumstances beyond your control forced you into a less than an ideal way of life, and I was right about that. However, even if I had ever believed myself to be morally superior to you (which I didn't) I still thought a romantic relationship between us could never work because I'm emotionally incapable of providing your emotional needs. Something that I think today has proved beyond all doubt," he answered, his hands gesticulating wildly like they did when he got excited over work.

"But why would you think that?" Vala asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because we're too similar to each other," he answered, rolling his eyes at her obliviousness to the solution. "Remember what Shifu said when you told him he should give his advice about baring burdens to me?" he exclaimed, barely noticing her nod. "He said, 'A magnet can only be joined by opposite forces' in order for a magnet to work, it's magnetic field must be opposite of the object you want it to connect with. When two magnetic fields are the same, they repel each other rather than attract."

"Thank you for the science lesson, Daniel, I learned that just around the time I learned to write my name and use cutlery correctly," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, the same principles apply to our personalities," he retorted, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "We're both incredibly stubborn and difficult people who have a very hard time leaning on others for support. We've both had dysfunctional childhoods and tragedies in our lives that have left tons of damage that we can't handle in ourselves let alone someone else. To put it another way, we can't balance each other out properly for a healthy relationship. My weaknesses amplify yours, instead of helping to cancel both out."

"You're saying we bring out the worst in each other," she replied, turning away from him.

"I'm saying that we don't balance each other out emotionally," Daniel answered, wrapping his arms around her waist so she wouldn't leave. "You need a man who not only accepts you for who you are, but revels in it. I can't do that because I don't even accept those things in myself. You deserve far better than that. Besides, do you really want to follow me around on digs with no showers the rest of your life?"

"Not particularly," she admitted, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Sha're would," she whispered.

"She did, and she loved it for herself," Daniel affirmed. "But even if she didn't, she would have loved it because I did. That's the person she is."

"And I'm definitely not!" Vala giggled.

"Neither am I, and that's why we would never work," he whispered.

"So, you're saying I'm a female version of you, and I need a male version of Sha're," Vala teased.

"That's a gross oversimplification, but yes, you could say that," he replied giving her a gentle squeeze before stepping back.

"I'll never understand why you insist on making simple things complicated," she giggled, tweaking his nose.

"It's just who I am," he winked.

"How Sha're can bare it is beyond me," she sighed, flipping her hair playfully. I know, when you bore her (which you will) I'll take her shopping. As much as I adore Samantha, she's very uncomfortable with most feminine rituals and she's busy with the Hammond. Most of the other women here can't stand me, and I don't have any real friends other than you, and the team. "

"Trust me, Sha're will be your friend," Daniel laughed.

Her gaze softened, and a crease of doubt settled around her mouth. "Do you really think so? Most women do not like me at all," she admitted, vulnerability coloring her voice.

"Sha're sees past the surface of everyone she meets. It scared the hell out of me at first," he admitted with a scowl. "One look and she knew me better than I knew myself, and we couldn't understand a single word the other was saying," he continued with a shy glance. "If I know her, and believe me I do, she already loves you because she watched over us while ascended," his eyes grew wide in his standard something bad will happen expression. "I'm a dead man."

"What, again?" Vala shrieked, trying to check his pulse.

"No, she's been watching us, meaning she knows every time I've been an ass to you. Forget about making me pay, Vala, she's already has plans for me if she knows I'm coming."

"Why would she do that? While I don't deny you have been an ass to me thousands of times-" Vala smirked.

"HEY!" Daniel protested half-heartedly.

"Don't interrupt!" she shushed. "However, I will admit that in most of those times I was provoking you…"

"I KNEW IT!" he exclaimed.

"Shush!" she demanded, poking him in the arm. "Besides, why would any woman stick up for a woman who tried their damn best to get their husband into her bed?"

"Well, ordinarily Sha're wouldn't. Six months after we were married a young woman from a neighboring village came to ours for seasonal trade. Let's just say blue eyes are not common on Abydos, and she—" a scarlet wave washed over his fair skin as he trailed off.

"She tried to get you into her bed too," Vala giggled.

"Worse, she tried to convince me to take her as a second wife," Daniel groaned.

"How did Sha're react to that?" Vala asked, like a child demanding the end of a bedtime story.

"She knocked Hagar'a out cold and chopped off her hair with Skaara's hunting knife. On Abydos, cutting a woman's hair off is a punishment for a woman who has relations with a man outside of marriage," Daniel shrugged.

"But you didn't sleep her, and she wanted to marry you," Vala stated cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Abydonian culture is tribal in nature, while the big things cross over to all the tribes, smaller things like monogamy and polygamy depend on the tribe. Sha're's tribe doesn't recognize polygamist marriages as legal. By suggesting herself as a second wife to me on our lands in exchange for better trade agreements, and ignoring my refusal, Hagar'a was technically guilty of what we'd call solicitation on earth. Offering sex for payment," he clarified.

"So, you let Sha're deal with it. I'm telling Teal'c and Cam you hid behind your wife's skirts!" Vala squealed, jumping up and down!

"Okay, first of all," Daniel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I did everything I could to get that whore away from me short of strangling her!"

"Daniel, language!" Vala gasped, amazed at the derogatory remark.

"She made Hathor seem sexually repressed in comparison," he snarled. "And she tried to shame my Sha're by implying she was barren. Whore is the politest word I have for her."

"And Oma helped her ascend?" Vala murmured. "Let's hope the Ancients don't have the same complicated rules about sex that they do about everything else. They might send her back."

"Don't even think it!"

"Okay so you tried in vain to evade the rapturous clutches of the evil Abydonian Jezebel, and Sha're kicked ass."

"You spend too much time with Cam," Daniel smirked. "But again, that's an over-simplification. According to the law of Sha're's tribe, she had the right to punish Hagar'a how she saw fit for trying to profane our marriage bond. Jack taught her to punch so, she chose that and shaving her hair down to the scalp."

"I will never flirt with you again, I swear!" Vala shivered, throwing her hands up.

"I won't hold you to it. Like I said, one look and Sha're will love you. We're alike remember," he assured with a smile.

"Two people who needed a home," she whispered, giving him a hug. "The little man was right."

"He usually is," Daniel agreed.

"By the way he did his vanishing trick after he spoke to me. Have you seen him?"

"He said he had to check in with Oma. Apparently, he's on curfew."

"I guess even ascended children have to come home for supper," Vala chuckled.


	4. Memories, Dreams, and Scars

**AN: Hello, all, I hope you're all enjoying this story. I think I got the tech part right but if it needs adjusting let me know.**

* * *

 _"Little one, you must be careful,"_ Oma softly chided, as she looked down on her daughter and Doctor Weir.

 _"It's difficult to leave either of them when I visit,"_ Shifu admitted. "Is it wrong for me to wish I could stay with them, to wish we could be a family?"

 _"Of course not,"_ she assured him. _"I too wish you could remain in human form to live with Daniel and Sha're, and I know they too long for the same thing. However, one of the greatest challenges of existence on any level is accepting that what we wish cannot always be."_

 _"Daniel gave me a new teaching,"_ the young boy exclaimed with excitement. _"It says, 'God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. The courage to change the things I can. And the wisdom to know the difference.' It appears I need to develop more serenity."_

 _"How can he be so wise in human form, and so utterly reckless when he ascends?"_ Oma muttered.

 _"It is a mystery, Grandmother,"_ Shifu smirked.

 _"I will have to have a long talk with my son,"_ Oma sighed. _"His influence on you is affecting your humor for the worse."_

 _"Elizabeth, is having a trying day,"_ Shifu stated in a mournful tone.

 _"She is strong,"_ Oma assured. _"She has many who will help her heal. All things take time, my Sunbeam."_

* * *

Sha're loved watching the sunrise over the desert horizon. True, she would never see the beauty of a sunrise from her home world again, but she did find exquisite joy in the beauty of her temporary home. In fact, she could happily forever if she only had her husband at her side. A scream from inside the modest dwelling tore her away from her contemplations as she turned to tend to her beloved soul-sister. Her dear Elizabeth bore so much pain from the scars of the torture the human form replicators put her through, and her final 'death' at the hands of her Tau'ri brethren. Through her years as a host to Amuanet and later as an ascended being, her wonder about technology primitive or otherwise ceased to exist. She mourned the loss of the part of her enthralled by things like pens and flashlights, but also appreciated her knowledge as it opened the way for her to assist in the thwarting the imminent extinction of the Asgard and saving Elizabeth. However, even with her knowledge and the abilities she insisted on retaining upon re-taking her human form, she could not heal the emotional sickness her dear friend suffered. Her failure galled her.

"John! Oh, John, look at me just once! Please, John! LOOK AT ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LOOK AT ME!" Elizabeth screamed with the same agony Sha're felt possessed by Amaunet when her soul screamed for Daniel.

She ran into Elizabeth's room trying to hold her as the other woman violently thrashed in her bed. "Elizabeth, wake up! You are safe now!" she shouted over the screams.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME, JOHN?" Elizabeth wailed, as tears flowed out of her closed eyes.

Sha're continued trying to rouse Elizabeth with soothing words gently shaking her, but her dreams held on too tightly. Sighing the young Abadonyian woman slowly walked to their water pot. "Oh, dear friend, I only wish I could help you more," she murmured in her native tongue, dipping their ladle into the pot. Returning to Elizabeth's room she flung the water into the screaming woman's face.

Elizabeth jolted awake feeling the cool water drops assault her skin. "You shouldn't waste the water to wake me Sha're," she croaked, sitting up.

"I will go to the well later, Eliz'a," Sha're assured, using her pet name to comfort her. "Your dreams trapped you last night. Is there any way I may help you, sister?"

Elizabeth smiled at the name, Eliz'a sounded like (eeliz-ay) and it still tickled her ears _. 'John would laugh hearing it,'_ her heart whispered, effectively dousing the warmth of her friend's affection with the ice of her loss. "If you were still ascended, I'd beg you to enter my dreams and make John look at me before I stepped through that damned gate as F.R.A.N. but I know you can't," she moaned.

"If I were ascended, I'd have to refuse you, Eliz'a," Sha're sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Even if I could have remained on the higher planes, I could never lie in such a way. It would not truly heal your pain, beloved."

"How can you say that?" Elizabeth snapped. "How many times have you told me about the pain that you went through when Daniel looked at you and only saw Amaunet? Are you telling me that you wouldn't change your dreams if you could?"

Sha're smiled. After so many months, she'd grown used to her companion's moods when her pain grew too great. "Beloved, your mind and your heart are in conflict. Changing your dreams will not change the truth."

"I just wanted him to look at me before I stepped through," she sniffled, as more tears fell from her eyes. "My body was different, but he knew I was in there. He just refused to see me."

"The only way for you to reclaim your true self is to accept what happened, exactly as it happened, Eliz'a. Only through accepting the truth can your soul heal. Come, I will prepare our morning meal," she urged, reaching to pull Elizabeth out of bed.

"No, it's my turn this week," Elizabeth moaned. "Why did you save me, Sha're?" she whispered.

"I have told you the answer many times, my sister. Why do you keep asking?"

"Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me from getting lost in the hell of my mind," Elizabeth sighed.

"I saved you because as my Dan'iyel taught me, 'where there is life there is hope.' The Replicators may have destroyed your body, but your essence remained. To let you float in the vastness of space—" she trailed off feeling the outrage of injustice fill her heart. "I couldn't allow such a waste of hope."

"I am grateful, even when I don't act like I am. Forgive me, Sha're," Elizabeth begged for what seemed like millionth time for the week.

"You dry my tears when I wake calling for my husband and tell me wonderful stories of the times you spent with him. There is nothing to forgive," Sha're assured as she always did. "Come now, I will hope your skills at making bread finally improve," she challenged.

"Excuse me, for thinking French class would be more useful to me than home economics in high school," Elizabeth whined, chasing after her adopted sister to their kitchen.

* * *

On Atlantis John, Cam, and Rodney, sat in the briefing room each directing a murderous glare at Woolsey. "Atlantis belongs in the Pegasus Galaxy," John growled, clenching both hands into fists. "Does the IOA truly believe that we can just hide in San Francisco Bay indefinitely?"

"I agree with you, Colonel Sheppard, but the value of having Atlantis on earth cannot be overstated by my superiors," Woolsey sighed, praying that the two Colonels would keep their weapons holstered. "I realize this makes things very difficult for Ms. Emmagan and Mr. Dex—" he began as Sheppard viciously cut him off.

"Teyla has a son back there!" John yelled. "There are thousands of worlds still under threat by the Wraith that we can't abandon, not to mention the fact that trapping Todd here will not accomplish anything good."

"It's out of my hands, John," Woolsey soothed, shocking all of them by using Sheppard's given name. "The IOA is reassigning me back to Washington. I'm no longer in command of Atlantis," he sighed, his voice choking on the words.

"Who are they replacing you with?" McKay screeched in horror at the thought of breaking in a new Commander.

"That I don't know," Woolsey admitted letting the bitterness of the situation come out through his tone. "I did submit my recommendation despite the unexpectedness of my transfer. Unfortunately, it was made very clear to me, that my opinions no longer carry much weight at the IOA."

"What the hell happened to make them want to throw you out by the scruff of your neck?" Cam blurted out, forgetting his vow of silence in the briefings beyond his security reports.

"Colonel Mitchell, believe me when I say it could be anything, but if I had to guess, I'd say that the fact the Wraith nearly attacked earth under my purview will be the official reason given," Woolsey answered, pinching the bridge of his nose to stem the coming migraine. "Bringing Todd back with us hasn't helped," he added with a slight smirk.

"They should be giving you the Nobel Prize for everything you've done to get as far as we have to end the threat of the Wraith," John snapped. "I'll kill Todd myself if he even breaths wrong, but for now he honestly wants to find a way to get his hive less dependent on humans to feeding. If we can get the serum right and Todd's hive finds a way to feed without devastating human worlds the results could drastically change the entire dynamics out there in ways I can't even imagine. How can the IOA object to that?"

"I thank you for the compliment, Colonel Sheppard, but this all started with you and Doctor Weir. Whoever takes over my position they'll just be continuing the work."

"If the IOA has its way we'll never continue that work!" Rodney shouted.

"Listen to me," John growled, leaning forward across the table. "Elizabeth gave her life in order that our mission to Atlantis could succeed. I will not accept the petty politics of the people who sit here and read files with no understanding of what we do, make her death in vain. I will not let that happen!" the undercurrent of primal rage in his voice sent chills through everyone in the room.

"Just out of curiosity," McKay muttered. "Who did you recommend to replace you?"

"I recommended Colonel Sheppard," Woolsey replied.

"OH, HELL NO!" McKay shouted!

* * *

Well, your bread is getting softer," Sha're praised, clearing their plates.

Elizabeth groaned throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Do you think you'll ever be able to make me into a proper Abydonian woman, little sister?"

"I do not believe that I am younger than you, Eliz'a, although when I retook my human form it is the same age as I once was when Teal'c freed me from Amaunet," she smiled, at the fake jealous glare Elizabeth gave her. "In any case, I have no desire for you to become a proper Abydonian woman. You are an exceptional woman of the Tau'ri and you should be proud of what you are with the same pride I take in being Abydonian. However, I find it nearly impossible to understand how you've lived your entire life without a basic knowledge of how to prepare food. Even with all the wonders Dan'iyel told me of from earth about all the machines which provide for your needs, he assured me that you still need to prepare most of your food."

"I can use a microwave with the best of them, Sha're!" Elizabeth defended herself with a laugh.

A look of horror splashed across her face. "My Dan'iyel told me of them. I know how to operate some of the most dangerous Goa'uld technology, but I will never eat food prepared in such away. They are very dangerous. One nearly killed my Dan'iyel when he was a child."

Hearing the despair in her friend's voice at the thought of an accident her husband years before they met, made Elizabeth catch her breath. "How do you stand it?" she asked as they finished their morning chores.

"I stand the same way you do, sister," Sha're answered with a frown. Although she'd learned much over the years, her husband's first language still confused her. However, Eliz'a could not speak the language of the Ancients, or Goa'uld, and her Abydonian still needed much more practice.

"No, I mean, how do you bear staying here with me?" she asked, her voice quivering with her own emotional turmoil. "You love Daniel with a passion, a need that I've rarely seen from anyone I know. One memory of a story he told you from his childhood put tears in your eyes. I don't see how you can bear the pain. I scream for my home, my family, and John, every night, and I never even got to tell him how I felt. Sometimes I'm certain I'll walk out into a sandstorm and let it bury me. You were married—" she stopped abruptly when Sha're dropped the basket of she'd picked up to bring to the market. "I'm sorry, sister," she stammered in crude Abydonian.

Sha're used all the meditation techniques her mother had taught her during the times Amaunet slept to shield herself from the pain Eliz'a's words inadvertently caused. "No, beloved," she answered in proper Abydonian. Switching back to the accursed English of her husband she continued. "There is no need. I endure this pain you speak of because there is no other choice. I cannot go to Dan'iyel without risking the well-being of my son, something I will never do. When I helped you, I knew I would be punished by the others. I knew they would never allow me to go to my Dan'iyel easily, and I knew that I could never leave you at risk."

"Why didn't you just descend after Shifu freed you?" Elizabeth asked, finally voicing the thought that had festered in her mind since the moment Sha're brought her back.

"Because I saw too many injustices, and because I am a coward," Sha're whispered.

* * *

Teal'c, Ry'ac, Kar'yn, and Ishta arrived aboard the Hammond in varying states of anticipation and caution. "O'Neill, where are Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Shifu?" he asked, before his friends could greet them.

"Jeeze, Teal'c, manners!" Jack chided with an impish grin. "Hey there, Ishta, Rya'c, Kar'yn. Ishta, Kar'yn, you both look radiant. There's a particular glow about you, young lady," he drawled tossing his arm around Kar'yn. "I'm gonna take a guess and say, you, and lover-boy over there have some big news of your own."

"How could you possibly know I am with child?" Kar'yn gasped, instinctively moving her hand to her abdomen.

"You've got the glow, Sweetheart!" Jack grinned, dropping a kiss on her cheek. He turned to Rya'c giving him a big hug and a hard pat on the back. "Well, I'll say this for ya, kid you work fast," he laughed. "Look, if you don't treat that girl right and by right, I mean grovel every day for the rest of your natural life, I'll set you straight."

"I will do everything possible to care for my family O'Neill," Rya'c assured.

"Good, and one more thing… If you give this kid a weapon under the human equivalent age of fifteen, I will hurt you," O'Neill guaranteed with a black tone.

Ishta's mouth dropped open in astonishment at the audacity of his threat. "General O'Neill, what gives you the right to make such a threat and interfere with Rya'c and Kar'yn's ability to raise their child according to our ways?" she snarled.

He faced her calmly and stared her down as he had so many System Lords. "The right that comes from seeing my son blow half his head off with my own weapon, Ishta. I know we have different cultures, and I know I'm not the most open-minded guy on the planet when it comes to accepting those differences, but I'm not trying to disrespect your culture this time. Teal'c is my family, that means Rya'c, Kar'yn, their little bundle of joy, and you are my family. That is my right to make such a threat. I have the right to speak to my family in whatever way I see fit."

Ishta stared back at her mate's closest Tau'ri brother. For the first time she saw completely beyond the façade of levity and child-like ways she typically associated with the Tau'ri. She saw the warrior Teal'c gave his allegiance to, and in that moment, he earned her true respect. "My condolences on the loss of your son, General," she whispered, bowing her head in respect.

"Well thanks, Ishta, but it was a long time ago," he muttered. "Hell, what's the point of having a past if you can't use it for the future?" he chuckled as his eyes locked with Sam's.

Rya'c turned to stand directly in front of O'Neill and put his hand on his shoulder. "Our child will benefit from your wisdom, O'Neill, and when the time comes for our child to begin its training, you must be one of the teachers to help shape our child's path."

"SWEET!" Jack grinned. "Ya done good, kid!"

"Colonel, forgive me for interrupting," a young Private interjected, addressing Carter.

"What is it, Tom?" Sam asked.

"We've received word from Doctor Jackson, he and Ms. Mal Doran are ready to beam aboard," Tom reported.

"Well, let's get them up here!" Jack chirped.

The young Private awkwardly glanced back and forth, between his commanding officer and a Two-Star General. Sam glared at the irreverent older man and rolled her eyes. "Beam them up, Tom. And until further notice, ignore General O'Neill. He's here in an unofficial capacity."

"Sorry, kid," Jack shrugged. "I keep forgetting that I can't do that anymore."

"Yes, sir."

Seconds later Vala and Daniel appeared of the bridge. "Hey, Muscles!" she chirped. "This must be the family we here about but never see!"

"Indeed, Vala Mal Doran."

"Hello, Ishta, Rya'c, Kar'yn, Teal'c," Daniel greeted. "I don't know if Jack told you, but Shifu is back."

"He did indeed, Daniel Jackson, but he said nothing more," Teal'c answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's because I didn't tell him everything yet. I really don't think I can get through this story twice," he sighed, shaking his head. "Sam, can we just get to Atlantis? Shifu will meet us there. I think there must be a limit to how long he can maintain his corporeal form before the genetic knowledge in his subconscious begins to press against his mental barriers."

Sam repressed her urge to wrap Daniel in a hug, seeing the dismay, hope, and grief in his eyes. "Of course, Daniel. Are you okay?"

"I will be," he assured with a faint smile.

"Teal'c, is the entire family coming?" Jack asked with a grin.

"If that is acceptable, O'Neill."

"Sure, glad for the company."

"Tom, contact Atlantis and let them know we're on our way," Sam ordered.

"Yes, ma'am, and good luck."

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, to the control tower," Chuck paged.

"I'm here, Chuck, what do you have?" John answered, coming up behind him.

"A transmission from the _Hammond_ , sir. They say they're ready to beam in at our say-so," the younger man replied with a grin.

John slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's not keep them waiting then, Chuck."

"Yes, sir," Chuck grinned. "Hammond this is Atlantis, you're clear to beam in whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, for your hospitality Atlantis, Hammond out."

In a flash, the rest of SG-1 and guests stood in the gate room. "Hey, Sheppard. Thanks for the welcome," Jack grinned.

"General, Colonel, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, Vala, welcome back to Atlantis," Sheppard greeted. "I see you've brought some new friends for us."

"John," Sam greeted, reaching out to grab his hand. "Thank you for this. General, Teal'c, if I may I'd like to make the introductions."

"Of course, Colonel Carter," Teal'c answered, bowing his head.

"Sure, Carter."

"John, this is Ishta of the Hak'tyl, Teal' Rya'c, and Kar'yn—"

"Carter, their baby makes four," Jack interjected.

"Sir, that's not my news to give!" Sam exclaimed in horror, blushing in mortification.

John reached out to shake hands with the new guests. "Congratulations, Rya'c and Kar'yn! It's a pleasure to meet you, Ishta. Welcome to Atlantis. If there's anything you want or need, let me know." John smiled.

"It is an honor to be here," Ishta answered, while Rya'c and Kar'yn bowed.

"So, I'll call Cam, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronan, then we can get the show on the road. I've been dying to get back into some form of action," he chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Not liking being here on earth, Sheppard?" O'Neill teased.

John straightened up just shy of coming to attention. "Just a little cabin fever, sir," he answered.

Jack raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on the young man's abrupt change in demeanor. "Call your people, Sheppard, but we're waiting for one more friend to join us."

"Yes, sir. Who sir?"

"That's easier for you to see than it is to explain, Colonel," Daniel answered.

"Call me John, Doctor Jackson. I'll just gather everyone in the conference room with your permission, General."

"Sure. That's great. Well, Daniel, did our surprise say when he'll meet us here?" Jack asked, as he led the group to the conference room.

"No, but it'll be soon."

"General! Sam, Vala, Daniel, Teal'c, and do my eyes deceive me or is that Rya'c, and the lovely Ishta and Kar'yn?" Cam drawled, strolling into the corridor.

"Cam!" Vala squealed, rushing to hug him. "Did you find me any presents? I missed you, but I can't blame you for wanting to stay here rather than the SGC. It's much prettier," she grinned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed you too, Vala," he laughed. "Rya'c, Ishta, Kar'yn, it's great to see y'all again! Is this the surprise you mentioned, Sam?"

"No, actually. Daniel can explain it much better," she answered.

Daniel rolled his eyes at Sam's less than subtle glare at him. He understood everyone needed answers, but he didn't have the emotional strength to repeat the story again. As usual, stress made him speak as fast as he possibly could. "If Shifu isn't here in ten minutes I'll tell you all everything Shifu told me and Vala when he came to the SGC."

"Hey!" Jack snapped. "He's already told you everything? You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't, Jack. I told you that Shifu needed to meet us in Atlantis to tell us how we could help him," Daniel sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"General, forgive me, but making Daniel repeat or listen to this this story more than twice will drive him as you Tau'ri so charmingly put it, 'off the deep end.' I've already borne the brunt of it once today do we really need him to go crazy again?" Vala pleaded.

"No, Vala, we don't," Daniel groaned. He stepped back and looked up. "Shifu, I understand this has been a rough day for you and me but come when you can."

"Shifu, your wife's son fathered by the host of Apophos?" Cam gasped. "Cool!" The blood drained from his face as he realized how it sounded. "Daniel, I didn't mean it's cool—"

"Meeting my stepson is cool, not the way he was born, I know, Cam!" Daniel growled.

"You see what I mean, he's been like this all day!" Vala exclaimed.

"Hell, Vala, if I were him I would've shot me for that remark," Cam shrugged.

"Doctor Jackson, please don't get blood all over my clean floors," John called out. "Cam, what stupid, dumbass thing did you say that put your life in peril now?"

"Nothing, it was nothing, John and call me Daniel please. Doctor Jackson was my father," he assured as everyone quickly took their seats.

John gave the archeologist a brief nod and made the introductions for his team; tactfully omitting the information about Kar'yn's pregnancy. "Now that we've all met, I hope we can know just what's going on A bright flash of light filled the room. Shifu took his corporeal form and the other faded away. "Forgive my delay, Grandmother insisted on giving me many teachings," the boy sighed, making it clear that he hadn't been eager for these particular 'teachings'.

"Hey, Shifu," Jack grinned. "You look different?"

"When we first met, I didn't want to hurt Daniel further by revealing my true corporeal form. It's good to see you again, O'Neill."

"So, what's up?" the older man asked.

"Colonel Sheppard," Shifu began, bowing his head. "I am Shifu. As you're no doubt aware, I am an ascended. I've come here to Atlantis to not only ask for aid, but to help you recover someone you believe to be lost to you forever."

"We've never met an Ancient child before," John replied, keeping his confusion tightly controlled.

"John, Shifu isn't an Ancient. At least not fully," Daniel began to explain. "I know my story has become legend to anyone even remotely connected to the SGC—"

"Don't be modest, Doc," John smirked, "You started the whole she-bang!"

A pained grimace stretched Daniel's lips. "It's also pretty common knowledge that my wife was taken as a host. Shifu is her son, and his grandmother helped him ascend to protect him from the Goa'uld."

"Then your grandmother must be an ancient!" McKay exclaimed.

"She is, Doctor McKay, but she is not a Lantean," Shifu answered, forestalling the eager scientist's next question.

"Excuse me, but you said you needed our help, and that you have come to assist us," Teyla broke in. Her soft and musical voice soothing the frayed nerves of her friend.

"A journey's end requires a first step," Shifu answered, smiling brightly at the beautiful woman.

"Okay, stop flirting, kid, and tell the story," Jack chided with a grin.

Shifu took a calming breath to center himself and spoke. "Fifteen years ago, my grandmother helped my mother ascend when Teal'c freed her from Amaunet. Now, the others have forced her to retake her human form after we helped save Elizabeth Weir, and used the technology in an abandoned Ancient outpost to return her mind to a body we created from her original genetic material before she was infected with the nanites."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sheppard roared.

"COLONEL, STAND DOWN!" Jack ordered.

"Wait, John, hear the boy out!" Rodney begged.

"How the hell did you get Elizabeth's unaltered DNA?" John demanded clenching his fists.

"John, please calm yourself," Teyla soothed, taking one of his hands in hers.

"Forgive me, Colonel Sheppard. I should have told you in a better way. Every person who has been in the infirmary has been scanned into the medical database. Inside that database is a three-dimensional model of each person's genetic code. That, along with a cell from the sample Elizabeth gave for her medical records and for use in Doctor Beckett's Ancient gene therapy, we were able to recreate her human body."

"Hey, hey, hey, just a minute. Are you saying you broke in and stole Elizabeth's sample? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" McKay scoffed.

"Why?" Sam smirked. "Atlantis was designed and built by the Ancients. If Shifu's grandmother is an Ancient and Sha're ascended, then they should have all the abilities to access anything they chose."

"Because even if they could get in and do what they wanted they'd still leave a trace!" Rodney snapped. "Atlantis' sensors even pick up the energy signatures of ascended beings."

John touched his earpiece to activate his communicator, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. 'Protocol be damned!' he thought, willing himself to control his anger. "Keller, this is Sheppard. Will you please access the medical database and check for Elizabeth's original DNA sample from when we first came to Atlantis?"

"Of course, Colonel," the young doctor replied, her confusion clear even through the communication system.

"Thanks, report to the conference room when you're done. Sheppard out!" He sighed and glared at the boy who had turned his universe upside-down. "Okay, you and Mrs. Jackson broke into my city, stole my friend's DNA, and now you tell me that your mother somehow brought her back to life. Leaving aside the stealing, the invasion, and the fact that you had no right to do any of this without telling us, I just have one question… why?"

"Because, to do nothing is to partake in wrongdoing, Colonel," the boy answered with a severity of a full-grown man, making the Atlantis team shiver.

Jennifer Keller stepped into the briefing room and paused to cover her surprise. She'd heard about General O'Neill's coming through the grapevine, but nothing had mentioned a Jaffa family and a young boy she'd never seen, and it certainly hadn't mentioned the rest of the original SG-1. She'd been on Atlantis long enough to figure out that all of this, and Colonel Sheppard's request to check for Doctor Weir's original DNA sample couldn't be coincidence. Shaking herself out of her musings she straightened and turned her attention to her Commanding Officer. "Colonel, I checked the database for Doctor Weir's original DNA sample as you requested, it's still there."

"Was it altered?" Rodney asked.

She frowned noting that he seemed unusually calm. "Not that I could determine," she answered still directing her attention to Sheppard.

"We only needed one cell," the boy spoke with an eerie serenity. "Not even the scanners of the Ancients would be able to see it."

"Excuse me!" Jennifer squeaked, now staring at the boy through wide, frightened eyes. "Colonel, I assure you I would know if the infirmary was compromised!" she stammered.

"Relax, Doc, apparently ascended humans can mess with our girl's scanners if they want," Sheppard grimaced.

Shifu frowned. "We made sure not to encounter any of your people, Colonel. I'm not sure what 'girl' you refer to."

"Jack, switch seats with me," Daniel demanded, shooting to his feet.

"Daniel, use your words," Jack teased, as he complied with the request.

"Jack, will you please switch seats with me?" Daniel answered, lacing his words with overly-sweet sarcasm. Now taking the seat beside Shifu, Daniel laid a hand on his shoulder. "We sometimes refer to ships, cities, and other things as 'she.' I've never really understood just why it's mostly related to the feminine, but it's a typical Tau'ri quirk."

The boy offered his stepfather a faint smile. "I see."

"But what could this boy possibly have done to fool our sensors?" McKay exclaimed, stopping just short of whining. "We know the sensors can read the energy signatures of ascended beings. This shouldn't have happened."

"But it already has at least once!" Vala piped up, excited to be able to join the conversation at last.

"How's that, Princess?" Cam asked.

A beaming child-like smile lit up her features with boundless enthusiasm. "When SG-1 first came here looking for Merlin's weapon, Morgan La Faye snuck past your sensors and pretended to be a hologram. I thought then that it was an incredible trick. Obviously, she must have told Shifu and Sha're how to do it too. I mean, she helped build this city."

"Vala's right," Daniel confirmed, giving her a grin as she bounced in her seat.

"I still want to know why," John interjected.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Shifu repeated.

"Then why didn't you come to us? Just tell us, _'hey we know how to help your friend.'_ " John exclaimed. "What gives you the right to steal from us and play God?" he growled as his anger grew too hot to suppress. "What gives you the right to make her wake up alone with strangers while hiding her farther away from us?"

"Colonel," Jack cut in, wearing his 'boss' tone. "Those are perfectly valid questions. Believe me, the first time Shifu helped us, his methods left a lot to be desired in my book too. However, one thing I do know, whatever he and Sha're did, they did it this way because they didn't have other options. Keep in mind that you're not dealing with an enemy."

"Yes, sir." John replied automatically, making the honorific sound like a curse.

Jack shot Daniel a look that said, 'hey I tried,' and shrugged. Daniel nodded his head in thanks and took over. "John, the rules of the Ascended are complex and extraordinarily difficult to maneuver—"

"Oh, he knows that!" McKay interrupted. "In fact, he knows more about the peculiar habits of ascended beings then he likes to admit—"

"Rodney, do you want me to shoot you?" Sheppard cut him off with a dangerous glare at the babbling scientist.

"No," McKay pouted.

"Then stop talking now," he warned through clenched teeth. Turning his attention back to the boy he swallowed the curses stuck in his throat. "Where is she?"

The boy waved his hand activating the holographic interface. The image of a barren desert world dotted with small oases appeared. "This planet is at the very edge of the Pegasus Galaxy, only a few thousand light years away from the abandoned Ancient outpost in the next galaxy where mother worked to save Doctor Weir."

"You brought F.R.A.N. to another galaxy?" Rodney squeaked.

"The Galaxy has been entirely uninhabited for millennia. We didn't want to risk the Replicators gaining a stronghold if the homing signal in the false body activated before mother could download Elizabeth's consciousness into the empty repository," Shifu explained.

"Colonel, may I ask a question?" Jennifer gasped, trying to understand what she heard.

John's head turned quickly to face the young woman, leading her to believe he'd forgotten her presence. "Go ahead, Doc."

She turned so that she now faced the strange boy (whom she assumed was an Ancient) instead of her Commanding Officer. "I'm just trying to catch up here. From what I understand, you and your mother, whoever she may be, broke into Atlantis, stole a cell from Doctor Weir's original DNA sample, and somehow using Ancient technology in another galaxy downloaded her consciousness into a computer and recreated her original human body. Then you must have somehow downloaded her consciousness into her brain again. Am I correct?"

"You are doctor," Shifu confirmed.

Jennifer swallowed the giant lump that lodged itself in her throat and continued. "I've studied various methods of cloning from different species the SGC has encountered over the years, but I can't see how you managed to create a new body from a single cell."

"That's because we didn't clone Doctor Weir, Doctor Keller. Cloning would mean developing a fetus, an independent life on its own. Such a course is highly unethical."

"The Asgard can do it," Jack grimaced.

"Loki was a highly unethical Asgard," Shifu retorted. The differences in human physiology still make it necessary to develop a fetus when cloning. Our method is different."

"Then explain it," John snapped, rubbing his temples.

"You've already seen it, Colonel. When Elizabeth attempted ascension in her previous human/replicator form she downloaded her consciousness into Atlantis' computer system. From there she created another replicator form. Mother used the same technology and principles using Elizabeth's unaltered human DNA from the cell we took."

McKay's head whipped to look at John so fast he felt the muscles in his neck snap. "They used the cell to break down the basic building blocks to each part of the body and put it together like a jig-saw puzzle! When we had that original plan, we didn't need DNA samples, the whole thing was done by nanites."

"The outpost my mother and I used was originally designed by the others to study the replicators. It already had the technology the Replicators that came here had to build before creating human bodies. By using Elizabeth's own genetic material, we didn't reed nanites. Ensuring that she would always be entirely safe," Shifu explained.

"Oh my God," Sam whispered.

"Are such things possible," Ishta gasped in terror.

A chilly silence filled the room as John's eyes scanned the faces around him. Ronan and Teyla sat quiet and still. Ronan had his battle-ready posture on full standby eying the boy as a blatant threat. He'd never been awed by the legends of 'the ancestors' and had no regard for ascended beings at all. John saw hope and awe in Teyla's eyes mixed with a heavy dose of fear at the idea of such technology. Rodney's wheels were spinning at warp speed as his brain started to contemplate how a machine could create a human body. Keller looked pale and he wondered if the young woman had finally encountered something that would overcome her willpower not to faint. As his eyes landed on SG-1 he felt a flash of resentment. As much as he respected every one of them, Elizabeth belonged to Atlantis not to them.

He locked eyes with General O'Neill, mentally cursing the fact that the older man had one of the best poker-faces he'd ever seen. Sam seemed torn in two, the scientist in her obviously captivated, while the rest of her recoiled. Mixed with the dichotomy he saw deep concern and worry, created by the compassion he knew first hand as her Second-in-Command. Cam still had that, _'how much crazier can things get?'_ expression. Ordinarily it would have made John laugh to see it, but now it just irritated him. Teal'c had a better poker face than O'Neill, but his family's expressions ranged from completely clueless, to _'I want to go home.'_ Well, he couldn't blame them for that, he wouldn't mind waking up to find the last five years had been a long dream. Even with the good things that happened. The poor Jaffa probably thought this would be a family vacation and then got stuck in an incomprehensible situation. Vala Mal Doran appeared docile, something he'd never thought possible during the brief time she'd first come to Atlantis. Her eyes met his, and he got the creepy feeling that she sensed all the chaotic emotions swirling in his heart. He didn't like that at all.

When his eyes finally came to Doctor Jackson his heart skipped five beats. The man who had opened the Stargate unleashing consequences in three galaxies stared at him with eyes that seemed to peel back the layers of his soul like an onion. For a moment he wondered if the good doctor had telepathic abilities. Given his reputation and SG-1's record, he wouldn't be surprised. He felt as if he could hear the man's gentle voice saying, _'I understand. I've lived through what you're going through.'_

Looking at the kid gave him a twinge of guilt. He didn't consider himself the type of guy who treated kids badly, and yet he'd treated this one like an enemy as General O'Neill said. Objectively, he knew that Shifu, and Sha're Jackson couldn't have possibly meant any harm, but he still felt violated. This was his city, this was the woman who'd dragged him out of Antarctica, giving his life direction and purpose. Without her, he would have never found his Atlantis family or reconciled with his earth one. She'd literally given him a new life, and it galled him that strangers did what he could not. Strangers had saved her life. "So how do we get them back, Shifu?"

"The planet has a stargate in orbit, if you gate in with a puddle-jumper you can land and collect them," Shifu answered.

"Ummm, no we can't," Rodney stammered. "We don't have enough power, and we haven't been able to find any Zed—"

Shifu waved his hand and fifteen fully charged Zero Point Modules appeared on the table. "There are three for Atlantis, plus backups and enough to power the outpost in Antarctica. In time I believe you can make a new chair to defend earth."

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" McKay exclaimed, drooling at the sight. "How did you get these?"

"I had to do something while mother helped Elizabeth. It took a very long time, and I wanted to do something tangible for the Tau'ri," Shifu answered.

"So, you made them at the same outpost where Sha're healed Doctor Weir," Daniel guessed, winking at the boy.

"Yes. Is this acceptable, Colonel Sheppard?" Shifu asked, a hint of hope colored his voice as he smiled at the stunned older man.

"Thanks, kid," Sheppard nodded. "General, I assume you're here because you've already gotten approval for anything Shifu wanted from us."

"Yeah-sure-you-bet-chya!" Jack grinned. "Since you know the Pegasus galaxy better than us, Colonel, we'll be happy to let you take the lead in the S&R, but don't forget one thing. Elizabeth is our friend as well, and Sha're is our family. We're not here to step on any toes, this is a joint venture."

"Yes, sir," John affirmed, feeling a little better that the General seemed to understand his feelings. "McKay, how long to hook up the ZPM's and get our city up and running at full power?"

"An hour, maybe two, for the last five years we've been stuck jerry-rigging earth power sources to run our systems. We've got to clear all the crap and switch over," McKay replied, half grumbling, half overjoyed.

Jack turned to give Sam an angelic smile. "Carter, do you think you could help the man out?" he asked, smothering his laughter at the dirty look she shot him.

"That would be up to Colonel Sheppard, sir," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Sam, if you're willing, I'll be grateful for all the help we can get. I have to brief Lorne, and then we can nail down a plan if that's okay with you, General?"

"Sure," Jack grinned. He rose from his seat and stretched. "Well, kids, it looks like two families are about to be made whole again. I call this a damn fine mission."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, bowing his head in the boy's direction.


	5. The Perils of Feeling

**AN: Well, we've had the mission brief, the introductions, and some drama, now we have a little processing. I love not having a 44-minute running time. Atlantis also gets some action from her personal Boy-Toy, John must work hard to sweet-talk his Mistress. If anyone, thinks John or Elizabeth is OOC, take it up with "Ghost in the Machine" I didn't write that.**

* * *

"Why aren't you shocked?" John asked his Second-in-Command as they prepared for his departure.

Evan Lorne suppressed the urge to laugh, settling for a wry smile. "Sir, you forget I was stationed at the SGC for years. People coming back from the dead like this is nothing new to me. Doctor Jackson has ascended and descended twice, Oma Desala saved the entire population of Abydos through ascension. Why should it shock me that Sha're also ascended and that she would save Doctor Weir?"

"You couldn't have known Mrs. Jackson," Sheppard replied, frowning in confusion. "From what I remember she was captured before you joined the SGC."

"Colonel, one thing you should know is that there is nobody at the SGC that doesn't know of Sha're. She is quite literally the reason all of this," he motioned to their surroundings, "exists."

John ran his hand through his wild hair and sighed. "I should have thought of that."

Over the years, Evan had worked hard to earn Sheppard's respect and trust. He could safely say that he knew his boss as well as the man allowed anyone to know him, perhaps with the exception of Doctor Weir. He knew that Sheppard still harbored a great deal of guilt for leaving her behind on the Replicator home world. Not only did it go against his personal moral code, but anyone with half a brain could see the depth of the bond he shared with Atlantis' first and greatest leader. The fact that Sheppard not only failed to save her, but actively championed to destroy her replicator form F.R.A.N. had affected him deeper than anyone would ever see.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" he requested, making sure his tone conveyed that he would anyway.

"Of course," John permitted, raising an eyebrow.

"Unofficially, the SGC considered Sha're to be one of our own. When she died, the base held a memorial for her and put her on our own little wall for those we lost in our battle with the Goa'uld. John, when I joined Atlantis, I made this my home. The loss of Doctor effected every person in the city, and there's not a man or woman here who would not have sacrificed everything for a different outcome. However, just because we couldn't save her, doesn't mean we shouldn't rejoice that we're getting her back."

"You think I'm not glad she's alive!" John snapped.

Evan stared him down and took a deep breath to gather up a little false bravado. "I think you're pissed that you weren't the one to save her, sir. Frankly, sir, I don't see how it matters," he answered.

John glared at his friend and subordinate. "She woke up with strangers. How can that not matter?"

"If I had to wake up with strangers, Sha're and Shifu would be at the top of my list," Evan assured him.

"But you never met them!" John snapped.

"No, but I've known Doctor Jackson much longer than you have, sir. He saved my team and prevented us from a massacring an entire indigenous population. I know he couldn't have married a woman who is anything less than exceptional. Shifu, lives with the genetic knowledge of all Goa'uld from their beginning up until the moment he was conceived. I don't have to tell you that in combination with his powers as an Ascended being, that knowledge could make him the greatest threat to the universe since the Ori. A threat that could make the Wraith insignificant in comparison, if he chose, and he chooses to deny one of his most basic traits. I call that commendable. Do you think Doctor Weir could be in more capable hands?" he asked.

"She didn't wake up with the people who love her there, Evan," John muttered.

Even put his hand on Sheppard's shoulder and spoke as gently as he could. "I know that you and your team would have been the first people she wanted to see, John, but what good does being angry about that do?"

"None," John admitted, with a sour tone. "I can't help it. Do you really think Mrs. Jackson is taking good care of her?"

"One of the best kept secrets about the SGC is that like when we were in Pegasus, people could request shore leave on allied worlds. A lot of people used to go to Abydos before Anubis attacked. Despite being a desert world, the people there could give the Athosians stiff competition for hospitality and a good time. General O'Neill used to pick people he liked to accompany Daniel whenever he went to visit his relatives, because of his ability to find trouble in unexpected places."

"And he picked you?" John asked, a small grin curling the corner of his mouth.

"Twice, and I went to paint many more times." Evan affirmed. "I spent time getting to know his father and brother-in-law, from the stories and memories they shared about Sha're, I wouldn't be surprised if she considers Doctor Weir to be as good as her own flesh and blood. From everything I know about the culture and what I've heard, Sha're is fiercely protective of family, even willing to fight to the death to keep them safe."

"It's true," Jack's voice interrupted as he stood in the doorway. "Ra killed her once for trying to save Daniel, and they were only married in name only at that point."

"General," Evan chirped, coming to attention.

"At ease, Evan, for cryin' out loud!" Jack groused. "Sorry for interrupting, but I thought I'd offer to help you guys get things squared away while Carter and McKay do their thing, Teal'c and the family decide what they're doing, Daniel and the kid have a few last private moments, and Cam and Vala do whatever it is they do."

"Not at all, General. We're basically finished," John answered. "I realize my attitude about this probably leaves a lot to be desired—"

Jack waved away the half-hearted attempt at an apology. "Sheppard, the whole ascension 'non-interference' crap leaves a lot to be desired. The glow club automatically comes with loads off mixed feelings. Believe me, I speak from personal experience when it comes to their rules. Personally, I can't say I've liked any of them that I've met. Although, the truth is I've only met Merlin, Orlin, and Oma. Oma isn't too bad, but the cryptic sayings get annoying after five minutes, Orlin was a good guy, but a bit of a pretty boy, and Merlin was just full of himself."

A weak smile broke out on John's face. "You're leaving out Shifu and Doctor Jackson, sir."

"Nah, they're not Ancients. Well, the kid is part Ancient, if Oma really is his grandmother," Jack smirked.

"You mentioned you weren't too keen on Shifu's methods in the past, can you explain that, sir?" John asked, wanting to understand Shifu, and the situation better.

"Sure, do you guys mind if I sit down? The knee is acting up today."

"Of course, sir," the two men answered at once, embarrassed that they hadn't offered.

Jack sat down, motioning for them to do the same. "When Shifu decided he wanted to learn about Sha're, we wanted to convince him to share the knowledge he has from Apophos to help us fight against them. The kid spoke in a lot of riddles and put Daniel into a deep sleep. When we naturally asked him what he thought he was doing, all he'd say was, 'sometimes dreams teach.' Let me tell ya, that wasn't a good answer for me. It turns out, Daniel's dreams explained that if Shifu remembered any of it he'd eventually succumb to the genetic lust for power all Goa'uld have. Daniel never told me what was in his dreams, but I know him well enough to know they were about as bad as it gets. I don't know if the kid put Daniel to sleep because that was his only way not to break the rules, or because he knew it would work. In the end, it worked out for the best. As much as I wanted the Intel, the idea of making a boy face what Daniel called, 'the knowledge of a thousand Hitler's' was distasteful to say the least."

"Understandable," John shrugged.

"No, sir," Evan interjected. "With respect, Colonel, you've never come face-to-face with a System Lord. I'd never try to draw a comparison between the Wraith and the Goa'uld in terms of a threat to the galaxy, but as individuals, the Goa'uld not only hunger for power, they take pleasure in the suffering and the enslavement of the people they conquer. The Wraith may be bad sir, but at least most of them do what they do for survival, not out of extreme megalomania."

John bowed his head, conceding to Evan's point. "And all this is inside, Shifu?"

"They call it 'genetic memory,'" Jack confirmed. "To tell you the truth, I'm sure a biologist could explain it better. Anyway, Daniel has a theory that if Shifu were to get kicked out of the glow club eventually the genetic memory would overwhelm him, and he'd become everything his father was and worse. To put it bluntly, he has to do things his way."

"Understood," John sighed. "I feel like a real jackass for being so angry with the kid, but I can't seem to get past the fact that I didn't save her."

"Look at it this way, I think everyone knows my distaste for the Tok'ra, and if you don't, then Evan here can tell you about it. Right, Evan?"

"Aye, sir," Evan chuckled.

Jack leaned forward placing both his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "If Carter was hurt or went missing on a mission, and the Tok'ra brought her back to us complete with a new snake in her head, I can guarantee the only thing that would matter is that she came home. When you see Doctor Weir, I promise all the guilt and anger will melt away."

"I hope you're right, sir," John whispered as he gently shrugged off the older man's shoulders.

******  
"Amazing, absolutely incredible!" McKay exclaimed in delight as they hooked up the last ZPM.

"As much as I hate to agree with you about anything, I will say that having these ZPM's will change everything," Sam smirked.

"Do you think that the IOA will let us go back and do our jobs now?" Rodney groused.

Sam sighed and reached out to pat him on the back. "I really don't know, Rodney. General O'Neill's goes up against them every day, trying to make them see reason. Now, that we have more than enough ZPM's to power Atlantis and the outpost in Antarctica, at least they can't use the excuse of not having a strong enough power source to return Atlantis to the Pegasus galaxy."

"They fired Woolsey, you know," he snapped. "Don't get me wrong. After Elizabeth—" he paused to take a deep breath. "You were an amazing leader, Sam, and at first, nobody liked Woolsey. However, he grew to understand what we can accomplish here, and he proved himself to us."

"I understand, Rodney. That must've been what had Jack so mad when he came to the Hammond this morning," she muttered.

"Jack?" McKay smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"So, how are things going with you and Doctor Keller?" she stammered.

"Quite well actually," Rodney grinned. "So, the rumors are true? I have to admit, I thought he'd bore you to tears in less than a week."

Sam turned a glare on him with the power of a Naquadria warhead. "Not that it's any of your business, but the last word I'd use to describe General O'Neill is boring."

"Okay there's no need to get touchy," he stuttered, raising his hands in surrender. "I hope you're both very happy."

A tiny smile played at her lips and her eyes radiated the joy and contentment her life now held. "Thank you, Rodney, we are," she whispered.

"Well, let's finish up. Any second now Sheppard will be chasing after me with a lemon," Rodney chuckled.

Thirty minutes later the inhabitants of Atlantis and their visitors let out a joyful shout as the magnificent city came back to life. John held back tears of joy as he reached out to touch the city with his mind, feeling her completely restored amplified the connection to his ATA gene. "It's good to finally meet all of you," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, am I the only one with this warm, fuzzy, tingly feeling all over? Not that I object it just doesn't seem fair," Jack grinned.

"I have a feeling everyone with the ATA gene is feeling the same way, General. Isn't that right Evan?" John assured.

"Yes, Colonel."

"Well, you have your orders, Major. General, with your permission we'll gear up and get on our way," John asked, barely able to stop himself from standing before his higher-ranking guest.

Jack stood, rubbing his hands together in excitement for some action. "Let's go! See you later, Evan, and thanks for everything."

Evan smiled. "You're welcome, General. It's always a pleasure."

"So, Sheppard, tell me your plan while we walk," Jack ordered, slapping the younger man on the back.

"Basically, sir, it's like you said, S&R. We go in with two jumpers and find Elizabeth and Mrs. Jackson," John shrugged.

"Sha're," Jack corrected. "Abydonian culture doesn't do the whole Mister and Missus thing. She sees herself as Sha're 'wife of Daniel.' The given name is more important to her than any family name."

John nodded, not breaking his stride. "I'll remember that, sir."

"Relax, Colonel. She'll like you. Just don't piss her off and you'll be fine."

For the first time since Shifu appeared in the briefing room, John felt a full-blown cocky grin stretch his lips. "Sir, that's my Standard Operating Procedure with every woman I meet."

"I know, I read the mission reports," Jack smirked as the smile vanished from John's face.

"I'll have to leave you soon, Daniel. The time has come to face the consequences of my actions," Shifu said as they looked out over the view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Daniel turned sharply, taking hold of him by the shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"The others couldn't stop me from returning to you and helping you find mother, nor could they stop me from providing you with ZPM's to power Atlantis. However, it doesn't change the fact that they consider the two of you together to be very dangerous. It's unlikely that I will be allowed to take corporeal from ever again," he answered, wrapping his arms around the older man for a hug.

Daniel held him tightly against his chest, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. "I don't understand. They don't believe in interfering with 'lowers,' so why would they care about your mother and I finding each other again."

"You and mother are not ordinary humans, but I do not understand all of it. Mother will be able to help you see when you find her. I will not be completely gone. Do not fear for me. I have grandmother, grandfather, Skaara, and the others to look after me." He pulled back and smiled. "All I have ever wanted is for you and mother to be safe and happy. Promise me that you'll both seize your happiness and never let it go."

"I promise, I'll do everything possible to make your mother happy. Be careful. We both love you so much," Daniel croaked, blinking back tears.

Shifu's deep brown eyes grew into large, glistening black pools. "How can you love me? I am—"

"You are my son!" Daniel gasped, pulling him closer again. "Before, I wouldn't let myself say it or think it, because I couldn't handle losing your mother and not being able to have you live with me, but you are everything I ever imagined my son or daughter would be! I don't care about genetics. The first face you ever saw was mine, and I've loved you as my own ever since that day. You're mine, and I won't let anyone say any differently."

Daniel blinked back his own tears, knowing if he let them fall now they wouldn't stop. "I should have told you that the day you came to Abydos. Forgive me."

Shifu gazed into the sky-blue eyes that to him represented the infinite potential of a pure spirit. "You were not ready to speak, nor was I ready to hear. Now, we are set free of the past and may continue walking on our paths. I am glad to know my mother will now be walking with you once more," he smiled, stepping out of what could be his final embrace in corporeal form.

"Can't you just stay until we bring your mother home?" Daniel begged. "She should be able to hold you once! She never got the chance. Please, let's give her that," his voice cracked.

"I will ask grandmother, if I can, I will meet you at the planet," Shifu answered. "There isn't much time."

"Okay, I'll speak with Jack and John, to see if I can help things move along. You get back to Oma and Kasuf. Give them my love."

"I will, father. Colonel Sheppard seems very angry. Is he not happy to have Elizabeth return to him?"

"Oh, he is overjoyed to have Elizabeth back," Daniel assured. "Regular humans are inherently irrational beings. As much as John and I are glad that Elizabeth and your mother are once again human, we're both not happy that we weren't there with them when it happened. It's difficult to explain," he sighed, feeling a hot flush creep into his face. "I don't remember enough of my time ascended to remember if there were many mated pairs or people with those feelings for each other. I wonder if cutting ties to ordinary human existence makes certain needs disappear—" he trailed off his mind spinning with theories and possibilities.

"Your memories are there, you only need to want to remember them," Shifu prodded him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you, and your grandmother keep telling me," Daniel frowned, frustration nipping at his calm.

"As Replicator Carter proved to you," Shifu smirked. "In any case, there are pairs where I am from, but none display this type of behavior at least in front of me."

"As I said, normal 'lower' humans are inherently irrational creatures when it comes to those they love," Daniel chuckled.

"You and those you love, are anything but 'lower,' father. That's why the others are so afraid of you," Shifu grinned.

"Oma, go easy on me. I never realized I was fighting with my mother-in-law!" Daniel shouted, as he watched his son vanish.

Carter and McCay approached their respective team leaders while having their geek version of a knock down drag out fight about using Naquada generators in place of ZPM's. "All I'm saying is that it's like filling the tank of an Italian sports car with Diesel. It's crude, inelegant, and eventually destroys the engine!" McKay shouted, his hands flying wildly, dangerously close to invading her personal space.

"I'm not trying to be insensitive," Sam retorted through clenched teeth. "Remember, I lived here for quite a while, and I know how infinitely more sophisticated Ancient technology is compared to ours, but we deserve a little credit for keeping the city running for the last five years!"

"What good is it if the systems are damaged beyond repair?" McKay snarled.

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT THEY ARE!" Sam roared well past her breaking point.

"Excuse me, kids. What's going on here?" Jack asked, waltzing toward the pair and settling himself next to his favorite geek.

"Rodney, use the inside voice," Sheppard warned, patting the man on the back to offer support.

Sam tossed her messy braid off her shoulder and sighed. "We've cleared all of our MacGyver-ed power systems away and all the ZPM's are in place, but ninety percent of the city's systems appear to be in some sort of sleep mode, not unlike what a computer does if left on and unattended for a certain amount of time. The shield is still operative, as is the cloak, and any life-support systems should we need them, but everything else has stalled."

"Your generators ruined EVERYTHING!" Rodney wailed.

"Hey now, calm the hell down!" Jack snapped. "Carter, are you sure we didn't fry everything?"

"Eighty percent sure, sir!" she hissed, shooting a death glare at McKay.

"Twenty percent NOT SURE!" McKay shrieked. "But what can you expect of a person who's best known for blowing up a sun!"

"McKay!" Sheppard barked before anyone could throw a punch at his geek. "There might be a way to know for sure," he said with a tiny grin.

Rodney went pale and his mouth dropped open and closed several times before a sound came out. "I know that look!" he stuttered. "That's his 'I'm about to do something insane that will probably result in my death and the deaths of my team,' whatever you're going to say, John, DON'T!" he babbled.

"Relax, Rodney, I'm sure that the only person even the least bit in danger from my idea is 'yours truly' even then, my girl would never let me down," John grinned, raising his eyebrows. "My idea is that I use one of the neural interfaces' and I'll ask my girl what's wrong."

"Did you not just here us?" McKay exclaimed, getting up in the bigger man's face. "There's no POWER!"

Quick as a flash, John's hand whipped into a pocket of his TAC vest and pulled out a lemon. "Rodney, don't piss me off today. I just might do it," he growled. Turning back to O'Neill and Carter he grinned. "Sometimes she'll wake something up if I poke gently."

"Sheppard, this is why it was so hard to stay here. How can anyone hope to command Atlantis when you're her lover?" Sam teased, using a sultry tone.

"I'm just her boy-toy, Colonel, but I can't help it if she likes me best," he chuckled. "Come on, Rodney, hook me up and let's get the show on the road."

"I'm going on the record that I warned you that this is a bad idea and it probably won't work," he muttered, stomping to the nearest interface. "And by the way," he sneered, facing Sheppard. "You might be Atlantis' boy-toy, but this city loved one person above anyone else, Elizabeth—" he choked on the name. "And you know it, so just dial down the flyboy charm."

"I'm bringing Elizabeth HOME, RODENY!" John roared. "Now hook me up, and then I don't want to hear a word from you until we dial the gate," he continued at a normal volume. He tossed the lemon to O'Neill and put on his headset connecting him to the main computer system. "See you all in a jiffy," he muttered.

As he reached out with his mind and felt a surge as the computer system came to life. _'Hello, darlin'_ ,' he thought _. 'Now, can you tell me why you're being shy when you got such a nice present from our friends?'_ The system wrapped him in a cocoon of safety and showed images of the power from the ZPM's slowly filtering into the power centers of the entire city. _'Okay, darlin, I get it. We've mucked up the systems with the funky Naquida reactors and now you must slowly cypher power from the new ZPM's to the systems before you can get back to your glory. Sweetheart, I know you're delicate after five years of our tampering, but I want to bring Elizabeth home, and I can't do it without the gate. When can you give me the gate?_ ' his mind whispered like a gentle caress. He felt a surge, which always made him believe his girl was happy. Instantly, she showed herself increasing the flow of power to the gate and decreasing the flow from non-critical systems to preserve the balance.

Jack stood watching the young man connected to the very heart of Atlantis. "Carter, will he be okay?"

"Sir, as much as I joke about John being Atlantis' lover, he really does have the strongest ATA gene of anyone among us Tau'ri. The city has many safeguards, the Ancients were nothing if not cautious. Besides, as crazy as it seems, John does have a bond with this city unlike anything I've seen. Considering everything I have seen since you tossed me through the gate eighteen years ago, I'm willing to stake my life on the fact that Atlantis would never hurt him," Sam assured him with a soft smile.

"You do know that he's got a bed in the infirmary where a plaque hangs with his name engraved on it!" McKay scoffed.

"Hey," Jack snapped, brandishing the lemon. "No talking the man said." He turned to Carter. "Is that true?"

"Yes, sir. But, I know he can do this," she insisted.

Before he could ask more questions, John disengaged the interface and smiled. "We'll have the gate in fifteen minutes," he cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "General, I say we round up our troops and get out the jumpers!"

"You got lucky, you son-of-a— I REALLY HATE YOU!" McKay whined.

Ishta, Rya'c and Kar'yn stood transfixed as Teal'c battled both Ronan and Teyla with their traditional fighting sticks. The Steadan's brute power, and the Athosian's cool grace made a formidable combination. "I think we know where Teal'c learned all of the new techniques he now uses when sparring with us," Ishta said to them as her eyes glittered with desire and envy watching her mate.

"I now want to stay here and learn for myself!" Kar'yn gasped.

"I as well," Rya'c agreed, flinching as the tiny woman landed a blow that knocked his father to the ground.

"I'm putting bets on the hairy brute Vala yelled, standing in the middle of a rowdy group of New Lanteans frantically placing bets.

Mitchell pushed past some Marines in the crowd, grabbing Vala's arm. "You better not be using my cash!" he warned.

"But, darling, I have none with me. I'll pay you back. I promise," she giggled, kissing her irate Colonel on the cheek.

"One of these days. Vala Mal Doran, I'm going to ring your beautiful neck!" Cam growled. The veins in his forehead nearly pulsing with the force of his indignation.

"You're not man enough to handle the likes of me, Cameron Mitchell. Besides, your mother adores me. She'll be very angry if you kill me before bringing me home for Easter. Whatever that is," she smirked, tossing her head back and laughing as his jaw dropped.

"If you lose my paycheck this month, I'll get even!" he pouted.

A wide grin threatened to split John's face in half as he entered the gym. The mob surrounding the visiting Jaffa from SG-1 and two of the Pegasus galaxy's most famed warriors maintained just enough order to be respectable while a fierce rivalry between the New Lanteans and the SGC visitors seethed as each side shouted taunts, encouragement, and bets at the speed of sound. He chuckled hearing his former Commanding Officer groan.

"Oh, God, not again!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, Sam," Sheppard soothed. "This one's not a grudge match. Teyla's above such Neanderthal behavior."

"What the hell are they doing?" Jack snapped, both enthralled and feeling the creeps.

"Stick-fighting," Sheppard grinned as Ronon and Teyla put Teal'c on the defensive. "It's the best workout I've ever found. Sam was getting pretty good before she left us. I'll never be as good as those two, but I can hold my own against them one at a time."

"Carter, you've been holding out on me," Jack accused, his voice taking on that familiar edge when he came close to crossing their professional line.

"There didn't seem to be a good reason to tell you, sir," she muttered, cursing the blush she knew showed on her face and neck. "On the Hammond there's nobody to practice with, and well—" she stammered. "Oh, holy Hanna, John stop them, so we can move on!"

"Aye, ma'am!" he replied, giving her a jaunty salute.

"You hid this from me," Jack hissed into her ear.

"I'm not even close to even a child's level, Jack," Sam squeaked as his hot breath hit the most sensitive place on her neck.

"I'm going to ask Teyla to convince you to give me a demonstration of your skills, Colonel," Jack whispered, tugging at the end of her braid. "When we get home, I'm taking a weekend of leave and I will have thought up some very creative ways to make you pay for keeping secrets," he warned, smiling when he felt her shudder.

"Aye, sir," she stammered.

As John made his way through the crowd, he felt a surge of pride to see the people of his city behaving as they once did before leaving Pegasus. Coming back to earth had been bittersweet for every man and woman who had devoted their lives to the dream they all shared. Everyone loved being able to have real contact with their families, and the comforts of their native home. On the other side, each ached to go back to their new home to explore, discover, and defend. Five years on earth, being scrutinized by the petty bureaucracies and used as a political pawn for the warped politics of earth had taken its toll on them all. Now, with Elizabeth coming home, he had hope that maybe, just maybe, they would get home.

"Teyla, Ronan, wrap it up we gotta go!" he shouted over the din.

"Do you think they heard him? I didn't," O'Neill asked.

Sam flashed him a feral grin. "Oh, they heard him."

Within seconds, Teyla and Ronan moving as one had pinned the mighty Jaffa down and claimed their victory. "Thank you, Teal'c," Teyla said, bowing deeply before extending a hand to assist him. "You are a most worthy challenge and we have learned much."

"As have I," Teal'c assured, bowing in return. "Ronan Dex, your discipline is much improved. I believe there is much you could teach my son. If I may be so bold to ask you to consider it, I will discuss the matter with him."

"Sure," the younger man shrugged. "I'm always up for someone new."

"Come on, people, the gate will be up in ten minutes," Sheppard barked.

Daniel stood in the gate room listening to Cam scream at Vala for losing one hundred fifty dollars of his paycheck on the sparring match. Every so often, when Cam got too close, he let Vala scoot behind him. "It wasn't my fault! When was the last time you saw Muscles lose a fight when we weren't hopelessly outnumbered?" she shrieked.

"She's got a point," Daniel sighed, automatically slipping into peacemaker mode.

"She blew my money!" Cam growled.

"How is this surprising?" Daniel asked.

"Hey!" Vala yelled, smacking Daniel hard.

"Be honest," he retorted.

"She usually lifts your wallet!" Cam pouted.

"I didn't bring mine this trip," Daniel shrugged.

"Hey where's the handsome little man?" Vala asked.

"He had to go to his grandmother," Daniel answered, his voice tight with repressed emotion.

"Dang! I wanted to properly meet your son," Cam sighed.

Sheppard, O'Neill, Carter, and the others entered, showered and in full gear. O'Neill grinned and rubbed his hands together, betraying his excitement. "Okay, kids, here's the plan… Teal'c's family wants to explore the city, and Kar'yn was even persuaded to get checked out by the doc here."

"I will not teach our way of fighting to a woman with child unless I am assured the child will be safe," Teyla explained.

"Wise indeed oh, lovely Teyla," Jack chuckled. "So, the plan is SG-1 plus me, and SGA-1 will go to the planet Shifu gave us. Hopefully, nothing crazy will happen, but knowing both teams' records the odds of this being a milk-run aren't too great. Still, as everyone within the SGC, and Atlantis," he clarified with a nod to its flagship team. "We do not leave our people behind. It doesn't matter if they died years ago, or not. Right, Danny Boy?" he winked.

"May I just say that I am hardly the only person in this room who has died," Daniel exclaimed.

"No, Doctor Jackson, but you have died more times than all of us put together," Sheppard answered.

Daniel rolled his eyes and shot a murderous glare at Jack. "My name is Daniel, John. While that may be so, it's hardly a distinction I am proud of."

"Ah, Danny, always so modest," Jack taunted. He turned to Sheppard. "Okay, Colonel, how do you want to do this?"

John grinned. "Chuck," he yelled up to the operations center. "I need two jumpers please, and don't scratch the walls."

"Right away, Colonel."

Two jumpers lowered from the ceiling in right in front of the gate. "Well, General, I know you know how to fly one of these. I think it's silly to segregate we're all on the same team for now. Would you mind if Doctor Jackson comes with me?"

Contrary to the face he presented to the world as the irreverent, unconventional, slightly dense, and often outrageous flyboy-turned-General. Jack O'Neill read people as easily as he read his Sunday paper, and understood more than he let most people know. He knew Sheppard needed to talk to Daniel. Daniel would have the team to help him and Sha're, but Sheppard needed someone to help him process getting Elizabeth back, and the way she came back.

"Sure, take him along. He'll drive us all crazy bouncing around. Cam, Carter, Vala, Teal'c, you all pile into the second jumper. Sheppard, we're headed to your galaxy. You lead the way."

"Let's go, Daniel. Come on, guys," Sheppard chirped, motioning his team to their jumper. He nodded his thanks to General O'Neill and winked at Cam to assure him that Daniel would be fine. "Daniel how would you like to ride shotgun? As I recall, your last two times with us you never got this experience."

"Thank you, John, that's very generous of you," Daniel smiled, as he made his way to the co-pilot's chair. "I hate to disappoint you, but I actually have been in one of these before in this chair, only ours had a time machine in it," he chuckled. "Do yourself a favor, if you ever find one of those things run! I apparently lived out the rest of my life in Egypt 3000BC with a Jack and Sam from some whacked out alternate timeline. You know, I prefer death to time travel. Time travel just gives me a monster headache."

"Elizabeth was the only one of us who did time travel," John whispered. Gathering his nerve, he cleared his throat and pressed forward. "Dial it up, Daniel! It's rude to keep ladies waiting!"

Daniel shook his head a smirk playing on his lips. In many ways, John reminded him of Jack. He took a deep breath as his heart began to pound, in a matter of seconds he'd be at the far end of the Pegasus galaxy in orbit around the planet where his wife lived. _'I just hope my hand doesn't shake dialing this address,'_ he thought as he entered the address into the jumper's DHD. As each chevron locked his breath became shallower and rapid. Glancing over to John he saw an image of calm confidence that he'd seen any time Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Jacob flying anything. However, John Sheppard had a tell that anyone less observant than him would see. At the very corner of Sheppard's strong mouth, a tiny cease formed between the two tight muscles betraying the chaos of his emotional state. The last chevron locked, and the event horizon formed with its distinctive kawoosh, stabilizing in its shimmering wall!

"God's speed to us, John," Daniel murmured, echoing the oft spoken words of General Hammond. _'If only he could have been here for this,'_ his heart mourned.

"Amen, Daniel," John answered. _'Okay, little buddy,'_ he thought to the small craft's computer. _'Let's bring them home.'_


	6. Bittersweet

**AN: Hello, Everyone, I just wanted to say this about Sha're... A lot of people like to Write her as a Prototype Post-Modern Feminist. I will not do so. Her culture, upbringing, and outlook on life is in many ways, fundamentally different to the other amazing women in Stargate. That said, I hope to show that although her values may differ, she is strong, capable, and a force in her own right.**

* * *

Bittersweet

Sha're loved market day, because on market day she could imagine herself back on Abydos carefully choosing the foods that she'd prepare for her husband. His allergies had initially caused many problems in the first months of their marriage, but eventually she'd learned what he could tolerate. Her life had been simple and perfect. She took special care of the man she loved, giving him everything he didn't know he needed. In turn, he opened her mind to things that her mother had taught her as a very small child, and so much more. At first, she thought he only taught her things because he did not want a wife who could not talk to him about things he cared about. Fortunately, he cleared up her wrong thinking immediately. He passionately assured her that he taught her because he saw her hunger for knowledge and he wanted her to learn not for his sake, but for her own.

As she chose the meat for that night's supper she imagined making her Dan'iyel's favorite stew, the one meal guaranteed to make him tear himself away from work. She smiled as she slipped further into her dream world. She would make the stew, collect him from the pyramid, and help him wash. The harvest festival would begin at sundown, and she'd present him with the new robes she'd woven. For a moment, her dream world shook as she remembered that Apophos attacked before she'd finished the robes in reality. She forcefully banished the memory from her dream and continued. She'd give him the new robes dyed red from berry juice, and blue from the pulverized scarab shells. They'd dress, eat, and dance until the suns came up over the horizon. Finally, they would go to their tent and make love until sleep claimed them. In the morning she'd pray they would have a baby before the season ended.

The sound of a merchant screaming pulled her back into the real world and she wiped tears off her face. "Where did these come from?" she spat in Abydonian.

More time passed, and she continued watching and learning. She watched his battle with the machine in the form of his beloved Samantha where he died again, and her mother once again saved him. Then she learned the truth about Anubis, and with her husband her rage burned at the injustice and arrogance of the Ancients. Her righteous anger only grew when the Ori revealed themselves, and peace became prison once more. Then one day things changed, her son set her free. Joining her mother and the people of Abydos in battling Anubis reignited her will to truly live. She knew the others would never let her return to human form and to Dan'iyel, but she also knew that she could do things differently. Her time fighting Amaunet had made her mind more powerful.

Millennia of apathy, arrogance, and hiding from any challenge had stagnated the others' minds in ways hers was not. After helping to destroy Anubis, she left her son to confront the Orici; a woman she loathed for attempting to corrupt Dan'iyel. She would always cherish Adria's reaction when she realized who she was before dying. Shifu who had developed an affection to the Asgard that rivaled O'Neill's could not accept them becoming extinct. Although she could not understand time travel, she readily assisted hiding her son from the others as he gently inspired the Asgard scientists to the path they needed to save themselves. Of course, the others never hid their disapproval of these activities, but since they hadn't directly broken the collective will they didn't stop them.

As much as she wanted to be human again and have her Dan'iyel back, she cherished her time with her son. While she carried him in her womb she dreamed of the things she wanted to teach him though she knew she wouldn't be able too. Ascension gave her time to be the mother the Goa'uld robbed him of. They formed a deep bond and she relished the chance to teach and be taught. Finding Elizabeth changed everything. Shifu wanted to visit the Pegasus galaxy to try and understand why the others refused to take responsibility for the chaos they had created. Another shout pulled her out of her musings. To her relief this time her face remained dry. A shift in the wind made the fine hairs of her skin stand up. "A great sandstorm is coming," she murmured.

She hurried to through the market towards the school where Elizabeth taught as part of the exchange they had with the city elders for their dwelling. She smiled thinking of the deal she and her sister had negotiated with the people of this world. A brilliant diplomat, with the daughter of a former powerful Chief and a renegade Ancient made for an excellent team. She used her healing abilities and weaving skills, while Elizabeth used her teaching skills in exchange for a small plot of land outside the city for them to set up a dwelling. A smile stretched her lips as she remembered finding Elizabeth, one instant that opened a new path of both their existences. While she and her son searched for answers they came across the floating Replicators. Her son grew incredibly despondent, so much so that for the first time since being freed she truly felt fear.

 _"It is another wrong," he sighed._

 _"Tell me, my son," she encouraged tenderly._

He did, he told her of Elizabeth a woman she'd watched negotiate with the Goa'uld along with her Dan'iyel. He told her of the sacrifices she'd made for the city she'd loved and for her people, and what the machines had done to her. More righteous indignation filled her at the Ancients' not even trying to assist the woman who devoted her life to protecting their city and their legacy.

Ganus Lal, known to Elizabeth and the Tau'ri as Morgan, helped them come up with a way to save Atlantis' chosen leader, and hid them from the New Lanteans. The weeks spent with her son at the outpost as she worked tirelessly to restore Elizabeth still confused her. While she'd learned things watching through Amaunet and the prism of the others, she still could not explain them in the words of the 'scientists' of her husband's world. Elizabeth often told her not to worry about this, but she knew if the Tau'ri ever found them they would want answers with the scientists' words, words she could not give them. Even at the outpost she only had to think what she wanted to do into the computer and it happened. She didn't use science in the way she'd seen Samantha use it. How could she explain it?

"Sha're, why are you here?" Elizabeth asked, startling her from her thoughts.

"A sandstorm comes," she answered. "You have an hour maybe two before you won't be able to get home by yourself. I wanted you to know. Maybe Atticus will bring you home on his equis so you can finish your last class before it reaches us."

"I'll talk to him thank you," Elizabeth smiled. "I don't understand, none of the scanners have picked up anything."

Sha're laughed. The Aridusian's had technology slightly more advanced than the Tau'ri, less so than the Goa'uld. In her opinion, they depended on their machines far too much. Still, Elizabeth trusted machines, while her own instincts often proved them wrong. Providing one of the many reasons they lived outside the village. "All this time and you still can't feel the changes in the sands," she teased. "I will go home now, be safe."

"Yes, mother," Elizabeth pouted, sticking out her tongue.

Sha're shook her head at her sister's childish display that reminded her so much of Skaara. For a moment she could hear his laughter, and she wondered if he'd touched her mind. Knowing he couldn't tell her she left the school and continued her journey. They made their dwelling less than half a kilometer, or klick as Elizabeth called it, by the old well the first settlers had dug upon coming to the planet. At first, the people had thought her mad for requesting to be allowed to make a dwelling outside the village, but she knew that she and Elizabeth were far too different to live as one with them. Eventually, they would leave this place. She didn't know how or why, but she knew it as surely as she knew the storm would come.

Besides, neither she, nor Elizabeth wished to be besieged by suitors. Both them belonged to their men, whether their men knew it or not. Their 'rustic and primitive' ways kept most people away, except curious children and a few who still went beyond the oases for research. The elders had been very generous, supplying them with everything they needed for her to make a dwelling similar to those on Abydos, as well as providing them with materials for her to build Goa'uld shields and a modified hand device. Although she could not use the language of 'scientists,' she'd learned all she could about Gao'uld technology. While she could not claim to be an 'expert' as her husband would say, she could draw what she wanted to build, and the Aridusians crafted the pieces, and she put them together. Elizabeth warned her to be very careful, and she heeded the warning. She made sure that the people who fabricated her pieces did not know or trade with each other, and she suspected her mother had guided her to find the correct stones to find the proper crystals she needed. Despite the 'rustic' nature of their temporary home, she and Elizabeth were well protected.

"Hello, daughter," a gentle voice laughed.

"Mother!" Sha're gasped. She held on to her purchases through sheer instinct. "What are you doing here? What will the others do?"

"Calm yourself, my child. I've only come because the others are so incensed at our Sunbeam that they're forbidding him from ever taking corporeal form again," Oma answered, tears filling her eyes.

Sha're stiffened as a burning anger filled her blood. "Why?" she growled.

"He's bringing Daniel to you, and the Elizabeth's family as well. The others have never wanted you both to be together, you're both too advanced on the path too soon. You, because of my blood, and Daniel because his mind is unique and spirit pure. Even the depths of his hatred of the Goa'uld and the Ori were based on the destruction they caused for the innocent. What terrifies them most is that you and Daniel can ascend on your own if ever either of you choose to do so. You must understand—"

"They think Daniel is too backward, and I'm an abomination," Sha're whispered.

"No, they think Daniel is unable to keep from changing the course of the universe, and you are too backward," Oma spat. "If that weren't bad enough they really fear your potential children. Forgive me, my child. My reckless ways have nearly ruined your life, Daniel's life, and now our Sunbeam will never live as a human even if his mental barriers get strong enough to resist the genetic memory."

"No, mother," Sha're sighed. "Although you are not perfect, nobody is. You gave me life, and despite all that has happened, and what will happen, I am grateful for my life on all planes. I am grateful for my son. Promise me that you will keep him safe and loved," she choked on her words.

"Always, my love," Oma swore. "Come, finish your chores. You will be feeding more than Elizabeth tonight."

A small smile touched her face, reminded of the times her mother spoke similar words in her girlhood. "I've missed you, mother."

"If I didn't leave you and Skaara, the others might have punished you all. I did what I had to do to protect my husband and my children," Oma whispered.

Sha're bowed to her mother. "As I will do what I must to protect my husband and my son."

Oma allowed herself to become fully corporeal and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Just remember one thing, Daniel and his family are coming. You won't have to endure alone anymore, let them take care of you."

"I will," Sha're whispered, melting in her mother's embrace. "However, I worry for my Eliz'a. There are times when she says the only way she knows this is her reality is because her family, particularly Colonel Sheppard is not here. I'm afraid for her mind. I can heal non-lethal injuries, thanks to the powers your blood and teachings, and I can heal illness and lethal injuries using my powers with my hand device, but I cannot heal a mind."

"That is why you must trust her family!" Oma insisted. "However, be cautious. Colonel Sheppard is a great man, but he constantly tortures himself for perceived failures, and he will not understand Elizabeth's rage until he understands the true nature of his love for her. You must pay attention so that you do not speak out of turn, nor stay silent when you must speak."

"Yes, mother. Dan'iyel will help me, he understands the Tau'ri warriors more than I ever will."

"I must go now. Our Sunbeam wants permission to take corporeal form one last time when Daniel comes. Your father and Skaara already argue before The Elders."

Tears fell down Sha're's face. "Mother, tell them I've never held my son in my arms. I only ask for the privilege once."

"I will, my daughter."

* * *

The jumper came through the Pegasus stargate directly in orbit around a desert world. John muttered a particularly filthy curse in Arabic. "I hate deserts," he growled under this breath.

"That's obvious by your choice of words," Daniel chuckled. "My wife is a child of sand and sun. If I had to guess, she begged to be allowed to descend and take Elizabeth some place she knew she could hide and protect them both best."

John smothered the scowl fighting to break out on his face. "Elizabeth isn't meant for such a harsh life," he murmured.

"It's a good thing we're bringing them home then," Daniel replied. He tilted his head, so he could stare at the other man without him knowing. "Although, you have to admit the desert is far less harsh then floating in the icy vacuum of space in the technological equivalent of a coma."

"That was Elizabeth's choice, Doctor!" John growled in the same dangerous, deadly hiss Jack used for his enemies.

"I know it was, John. I read every report Atlantis has ever sent to earth," Daniel soothed. "You know, out of all the crazy things I've gone through since we figured out how to open the stargate nothing has scared me this badly."

John turned to look at his companion, confusion clouding his eyes. "Why? You're getting your wife back. What's scary about that?"

Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes as he did when Jack or Cam asked him a question with a blatantly obvious answer. "I've believed my wife was dead for fifteen years. Even disregarding the first three and a half years she spent as a host, we've grown so far beyond what we were on Abydos together that it's entirely possible no matter how much I love her we won't be able to get that relationship back. I don't think I could survive losing Sha're like that," he finished with an anguished gasp. "Before her I literally had nothing! No family, my so-called 'friends' in the academic world shunned me, no money, no home, nothing. Then I went to another world, and she connived her way into being presented to me as a gift. Somehow, I got a family, a home, a place where I could explore for several lifetimes and never learn it all… or so I believed at the time. I went from just existing to living. When I lost her, I lost a vital part of myself. I didn't return to who I had been thanks to Jack, Sam, and Teal'c, Cam and Vala have also added a lot to my life, but Sha're… I speak almost thirty languages, read and write in dozens more," he chuckled. "I still don't know the words that describe what she is to me."

John swallowed a lump that closed his throat and settled deep inside the pit of his gut. Hearing Daniel describe his life before Sha're showed him the eerie similarities of his own before Atlantis. Estranged from his entire family, considered an untrustworthy renegade by the Air Force, he loved Antarctica because he could hide from all of it. Then he'd sat in a chair and his life changed. Elizabeth Weir decided she wanted him for the expedition and she'd connived, schemed, and called in every marker she had to get him there. Unexpectedly to all she'd given him a home where he belonged, a cause to believe in and fight for, a family he could respect, and true friends. She'd earned his trust, his complete allegiance, and his respect. Somehow, they'd formed a bond he couldn't categorize despite being smart enough to join MENSA, and since losing her he'd lost something inside himself he neither recognized, nor understood.

Could it be that the bond between them had been irreparably broken by time and the Replicators? A violent shudder pierced straight through his chest. "Are you worried your wife will be a stranger?" he asked as he scanned for an appropriate landing site.

"Yes, in some ways I am," Daniel honestly answered. "However, I think the fact that I may have become a complete stranger to her is vastly more terrifying."

"Well, my friend Carson—"

"I've met Doctor Beckett," Daniel cut in. "He's a great guy."

"That's right, I forgot you were at the outpost in Antarctica," John chucked. "Elizabeth was really pissed she couldn't get you."

"I'm never forgiving Jack for that!" Daniel growled.

John raised his eyebrow, making a mental note to get that story out of his companion before they went their separate ways. "Anyway, after a few good pints or shots of good scotch he gets very poetic about genetics. We've spent many an hour discussing what makes us who we are. He believes our personalities, everything we're capable of being, good or bad, is written out in our DNA. What determines how we turn out, is a complicated mix of the circumstances and the choices we make. So basically, you two have always been capable of becoming who you are now, and you should both still have what makes you two love each other. I'm not sure I understood the theory correctly, I was usually drunk during those chats."

"I hope you're right, John… OH CRAP!" Daniel exclaimed staring at the planet. "There's a sandstorm brewing, one of the worst ones I've ever seen."

"Dammit!" John snarled. "I don't want to land the jumper anywhere near that!"

The bright light that signaled an ascended being filled the jumper. "Neither jumper can land, so beam down!" Skaara laughed.

"Skaara!" Daniel laughed, hugging his young brother-in-law. "John, this is Sha're's brother. Skarra, this is Colonel John Sheppard—"

"If you think I don't know who the guardians of Atlantis are, Dan'iyel, you're crazy," Skaara chided, shoving the older man playfully.

"Just being polite," Daniel muttered with a good-natured smirk.

John faked a cough to grab attention. "Nice to meet you, Skaara, but jumpers don't have beaming technology," he groused.

Skaara grinned and slapped the grouchy Colonel on the back. He waved his hand over the console and smirked. "Now it does. Okay, I'll go set up O'Neill's jumper. The location of their dwelling is in the computer, you only have to think 'beam down' when you're ready. Sheppard…" the young man addressed the older man with a gravity that made the humans' hair stand up. "My sister had taken your Elizabeth as her own blood. If you don't like what you find be careful that you point your anger in the right direction. My father and I are watching."

Daniel's eyebrows rose at his brother's blatant threat. "Skaara—" he snapped in a firm voice.

"Its fine, Daniel!" John cut in. He turned fully to face the young man glaring at him. "Fortunately, I'm not as dumb as I look, and I've put a few things together," he spoke in a soft, harsh voice. "Your sister's number one priority is obviously her son and rightfully so. The way I see it, he's managed to piss off most of the bigwigs in glow-land by coming to earth and leading us to them. If I were you, I'd stop worrying about me pissing off your sister and protect your nephew. If you ever decide to come after me and mine—" he trailed off and allowed his lips to crack a malevolent grin. "I don't care what you do to the weather, I'll find a way to hurt you."

Skaara winked at his pale brother-in-law and grinned. "You misunderstand, Sheppard, it is not me you need to fear. We are brothers now. My father and I are watching to make sure Sha're won't hurt you if you anger her. She is as fierce as you when she claims someone as her own. If you don't believe me, ask Dan'iyel what she's capable of."

John's jaw dropped open, but before he could speak Skaara had vanished. "Sorry about that, John," Daniel stuttered a red blush creeping up on his face.

"You know, he's the third person that's warned me not to make your wife angry," John sighed. "Should I be scared, Doc?"

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair, making it spike up and took a deep breath. "Let me put it this way… she's the sweetest, kindest, and gentlest person I've ever known. It's not easy to get her angry, but when it happens, it makes that storm brewing look like a breeze. She has very few limits if she believes she's fighting for the right thing and someone she loves."

John nodded, filing the words away as tactical Intel. "Did you ever piss her off like that?" he asked with a smirk.

Daniel shuddered at the memory. "Once. I lost track of time and worked for two days straight, and I forgot to tell her where I'd be. She found me and wouldn't let me leave the house for a week. I made sure I never gave her a reason to be angry again. Sure, we bickered and argued like any couple inevitably does, but like I said, it's difficult to make her truly angry unless you put someone she loves in harm's way physically, or emotionally."

John raised his eyebrow at Daniel's last words his inference all too clear, _'upset Elizabeth at your own risk._ ' "I'll keep that in mind, Doc. Let's do this."

A warm, soft smile touched Daniel's lips, and his eyes filled with gratitude for John's attempt to offer him reassurance. "I understand. The thing is, the man I was then could barely bring himself to hold a pistol. Now, I've become someone responsible for committing a genocide of an entire race of ascended beings, and a forced mass conversion of most of the Milky Way away from Origin. Sometimes, I find it impossible to believe I ever was the man Sha're married."


	7. Family Reunions

**AN: Florence is coming, so I'm updating because it's entirely possible that I won't have power for a while. Thank you for all the support, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this "lengthy tale." That said, if you think something can be better, that's valuable information to me.**

* * *

Family Reunions

Sha're stretched out her back rolling her shoulders in relief as she straightened up from beside the cooking pot. Now that the stew simmered gently on the fire she only needed to check on the shield generators and change. Excitement coiled deep in her core burning with extreme intensity at the thought of seeing her husband in the flesh. She only hoped that he came soon, as always, her mother gave very little information.

* * *

Daniel materialized on the planet with a big smile on his face much to Jack's dismay and disgust. "Oh, for cryin' out loud, Daniel!" he groaned. "There's a huge honkin' sandstorm headed our way and you look like you just got off a flight to Miami."

"Oooh! I've read about that place!" Vala squealed. "Do you think we could go there some time?"

"We'll see," Daniel answered, imagining Sha're walking on the beach. "We're close," he murmured, surveying their location. "She'd want to set up house behind the large sand drifts to the west. They offer the most protection from the storms."

"Remind me to smack Skaara if he shows up again. He should have just beamed us to the house," Jack groaned.

"Jack, I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to modify the jumpers for us," Daniel sighed in his 'I know you know that, but I'm telling you anyway,' tone. "The house isn't more than one hundred yards, I'm sure of it, and the storm won't hit for another hour."

"Lead the way, Danny Boy," Jack ordered. "Tarzan here shouldn't be out in this hot sun," he grinned, waving to Ronan. "I doubt he has any sunscreen on him."

"Ignore him, Ronon, please!" Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Have you ever been in the desert before?" he asked, worry leaking into his voice.

"Not really," the huge man shrugged.

Daniel frowned and pulled out his bandana to tie on his head. "Walk with me then, Ronan. The desert distorts perception, things that look as close as a few feet are actually miles away."

"Okay," Ronon shrugged.

The group fell into customary positions as Daniel and Ronan led them over the dunes. As usual McKay just couldn't stand silence. "Hey, Sam did you pick up the energy readings or get a chance to scan this place?"

"Not really, McKay, we're kind of dealing with something more important than finding cool technology to play with!" Sam sighed.

"I'm just saying I think that we're on a planet with a technologically advanced society," he whined. "Why Mrs. Jackson would want to live out in the middle of nowhere is beyond me," he muttered.

"McKay, not now!" John warned. "First we find Elizabeth and Sha're, then we'll think about technology."

"I guess I'm just glad to be home," McKay shrugged. "The IOA has to agree to send Atlantis back here now. Elizabeth will make it happen. She's the only one who can."

"Shut it, Rodney, or I will shoot you!" John yelled. "First, we bring her home!"

"So, are they always like this?" Daniel asked his companion.

"Yes, but I'm usually threatening to kill Rodney too. Do you actually like the desert?" Ronon asked.

"I spent all my happiest years in the desert," Daniel answered, his voice soft and serene. "Now, the desert is giving me back the one person that makes me whole. So, yes. I love the desert."

"Okay," Ronon shrugged.

Daniel tried to figure out if the bigger man expected him to answer or not when he caught sight of the large tent. "Jack! We're here, she's here!" he yelled, and took off running.

"Dammit, Daniel!" Jack roared.

"Ronon!" John hollered.

"On it!" he answered, racing after the archeologist.

"I did not think Doctor Jackson was capable of such impulsive behavior," Teyla gasped.

Cam doubled over with laughter. "Teyla, this is our Sunshine on a rational day."

 _'I didn't think a scientist could run so fast,'_ Ronon thought, as he stumbled across the hot sands. Just as he caught up with the older man he felt himself slam into burning wall. "Arragh!" he yelled.

"It's a force field," Daniel moaned.

"You think?" Ronon snarled.

"Calm down, Chewie," John soothed, approaching them. "So, I think the appropriate words would be, _'hey honey, let's go home,'_ Doc."

Daniel grit his teeth and fought the urge to snap at the hot-headed Colonel, like he would Jack. "Sha're!" he called out, mentally cursing as he felt himself tremble.

A gust of wind nearly knocked them all over and Shifu appeared. "I am sorry. It took many arguments for the elders to let me come."

"Hey, kid, are you sure your mom's home?" Ronon barked.

"She knows we're here," Shifu smiled.

"Of course, she does," Jack chirped. "Or am I the only one who can smell dinner?" he grinned.

* * *

She heard his voice just as she stripped her morning robes off. Swallowing a scream of frustration, she rushed to put on her favorite green robes and braided her wild hair. Her hands shook as she draped her outer robe over her head. "Do not give way to fear!" she ordered herself. "He will never abandon you, even if he no longer wants you as his wife," she whispered. Slipping on her sandals she took a deep breath and calmly walked to greet her family. Raising the panel of the entrance, she felt her heart stop seeing Dan'iyel and her son. "SHIFU!" she screamed, deactivating the generators and running to her child.

"Mother!" the boy cried out as he collapsed into her arms.

Daniel had to remind himself to breath as he dropped to his knees, gathering his family in his arms. Both Sha're and Shifu cried as they felt each other's touch for the first time. Sha're pulled Shifu closer while pressing her own body as close to Daniel as she could. She couldn't speak, her lungs and heart burned from the force of her emotions, knowing her time with her son would end.

Sam felt tears fill her eyes as she watched the reunion. "Did you realize how empty he truly was without her, Jack?" she whispered.

"Denial isn't only a river in Egypt," he answered.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"How could I have been so blind?" Vala whispered.

"Princess, Sunshine plays his cards close to the vest. The only reason I knew about Sha're was because I read every mission report. He didn't tell you about it until Adria attacked Dakara, and he has never spoken about her to me. I guarantee he never intended to," Cam reassured the nervous woman, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"It is a beautiful reunion," Teyla sighed, a sad smile appearing on her face.

"We should be able to gate to New Athos to get Kaanan and Torren John before we go back to the Milky Way," Ronon whispered, in a deep purr.

"We'll talk that over when we leave," John muttered. Not wanting to break up the reunion, but anxious because he saw no sign of Elizabeth.

"HELLO! GIANTIC SANDSTORM COMING!" Rodney, whined. "Can we at least get behind the shield?"

Daniel felt a jolt of rage race through him at the insensitive remark, but Sha're and Shifu gently pulled back from each other allowing the young woman to stand. She kissed her son yet once more, and then approached O'Neill, bowing to him as she'd once done when he first appeared in her village on Abydos. "O'Neill, I have missed you," she greeted. Her soft voice cracking over her joyful tears.

"Hey there, Sweetheart," Jack answered, grabbing her in a hug. He gazed at Daniel over her shoulder trying to make sure he didn't mind his wife's actions. He saw nothing but calm happiness in his dear friend's face, so he rolled with it. Pulling back he gently scolded her. "You know this kind of fake out wasn't very nice."

"It was not my choice," she assured. "I swear on my son's life."

Jack's heart twisted in anger at the pain caused by all the glow-club rules but kept it inside for the present. "Well, you're not getting away again."

"I have no wish to get away!" she laughed. "Perhaps you can introduce me to those I have not met."

"First thing's first, young lady," Jack retorted, shaking a finger at her. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She teaches the children in the village," Sha're answered, looking directly at Sheppard. "Atticus, one of the village leaders is bringing her back before the storm starts. She'll be here any moment."

"You trust this guy Sha're?" Jack asked, motioning for Sheppard or anyone else to keep quiet.

"Yes," she replied without reservation. "He is a good man. A little older than my father before Abydos was destroyed, and he has been very fair letting Eliz'a and I live as we please."

"Okay, that'll do for now," Jack sighed. "If she's not back here in thirty minutes, we'll go get her."

"Eliz'a? Who's that?" Rodney snapped, pronouncing the pet name El-I-za.

Sha're said nothing, raising her eyebrow at Jack. "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" he muttered. "I see you've got to be the Chieftain's Daughter right now, and that's why you're making me introduce you instead of sucking Danny's tongue down your throat."

"Jack!" Daniel yelped.

"Okay, if your wife wants etiquette, we'll do etiquette," Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. He turned, shoving Cam and Vala in front of him. "Sha're, this is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, he's the new team leader of SG-1, and Daniel's boss," he added, just to see if it would break his Spacemonkey out of diplomatic mode and frowning when it didn't work. "This is Vala Mal Doran, and I swear to god I really don't know what she does."

Sha're sighed, accepting that she would never understand O'Neill no matter how much she respected and loved him. Quickly bowing to Cameron, she smiled. "I am honored to meet you, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell," she greeted.

"Just call me Cam, Mrs. Jackson," Cam gushed, excitedly shaking her hand.

"Oh, Cameron darling, stop before you rip the poor woman's arm off, and then Daniel and Teal'c will shoot you. We'll have come all this way just to make a big mess," Vala groaned, forcing the young man to release Sha're.

"I apologize, ma'am," Cam stammered, trying not to fidget with his nerves. "I meant no offense."

"Cam," Sha're said gently, lifting his chin so he would meet her eyes. "You are Dan'iyel's family now, you cannot offend me."

"Thank you, m—"

"Sha're!" she corrected.

"Yes, ma'am," Cam answered.

Vala rolled her eyes. "Don't hope that he'll ever use your name, Sha're. Most Tau'ri are completely incapable of thinking beyond their own cultural norms. Frankly, I'm shocked Daniel manages as well as he does," she added, with a sly grin.

"Vaaa-laaaa," Daniel spoke, drawing out the syllables of her name in a warning.

Vala huffed and glared at him. "I only promised that I wouldn't cause trouble. I never said I wouldn't have fun at your expense."

The sound of Shifu and Sha're bursting out into laughter caused various expressions of surprise to paint themselves over all the observers. Sha're immediately embraced the brazen woman. "I know who are, and what you do for SG-1," she whispered. Pulling away she spoke in her normal tone. "I am very glad to meet you, Vala. I hope to be your friend."

Vala found herself locked in Sha're's gaze. A flash of jealousy burst in her mind seeing that the picture Daniel kept utterly failed at capturing his wife's stunning beauty. Sha're's eyes were the exact color of Daniel's beloved coffee, and as he'd warned, they seemed to pierce through all her barriers and read the very depths of her soul. Instinct told her to fight the other woman's probing, but her mind objected. _'Accept that the dynamics have changed. Make Sha're trust you, and you might be able to stay in your place.'_ One thing she knew with absolute certainty, Daniel would never marry anyone he didn't consider his intellectual equal.

Vala Mal Doran wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating her. "Glad to meet you too!" she answered, giving her best smile. "You have a beautiful son," she added, pointedly ignoring the next stab of jealousy assaulting her heart.

"Shifu's beauty is all his own, but I thank you, Vala," Sha're answered. The pain of lost opportunities bleeding into her voice.

Images of Adria flashed through Vala's mind from her birth to the time Morgan La Fey attacked her. Although she'd admitted to Shifu that Adria had never truly been her child, the pain she'd heard in Sha're's voice echoed in her heart. "We might have more in common than I originally thought," Vala admitted, still smiling, but with a more serious tone than she usually used.

"I know we do," Sha're assured.

"Well, now you need to meet the Atlantis team," Jack smirked. "Colonel John Sheppard, meet Sha're. I'm sure you want to thank her," he insisted a hint of warning in his tone.

John felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the older man's mild reproach. He knew that he had it coming because of his less than enthusiastic reaction to the events of the day, but he still resented it. "It's an honor to meet you, Sha're," he greeted. He truly meant it. Out of all he'd read and heard about her, he found it impossible not to respect the woman in front of him.

"No, Colonel," Sha're bowed. "In this case, the honor is entirely my own. I know that much of what has happened must cause you and your family great pain—" she broke off for a moment, to blink back the tears threatening to build in her eyes. "Please believe me that if I had been able to bring Eliz'a to you, I would have."

John shifted his weight back and forth between his legs. He'd rather face ten Wraith Hive Ships than a woman's tears. "The Elizabeth Weir I know hated anyone shortening her name. Why do you call her Eliz'a?" he asked, pronouncing it correctly.

An embarrassed blush infused her cheeks. "Dan'iyel taught me your tongue long ago, but my accent is still very strong. The way I say Eee-liza-BET-ha made her very homesick for those who say it properly. I wished to help her with her sadness, not cause more."

"Fair enough," John nodded, injecting some warmth in his voice. "Why did you choose this planet when the ascended Ancients tossed you out for helping her?"

"I didn't choose this planet, Colonel. In a way, Eliz'a chose it," Sha're answered.

John felt his eyebrows raise in astonishment, but before he could press the issue Daniel spoke. "I don't understand, Sha're," he spoke softly, coming closer to her, but not pushing into her personal space. "I've read all the reports from Atlantis, I can't remember Elizabeth going to any desert world."

"She didn't!" John interjected.

"Unless this is one of the advanced civilizations she and the other Replicators found traveling through subspace," Rodney blurted out.

John rolled his eyes at his premier scientist's bad manners. "We're just trying to catch up with everything."

"I do understand, Colonel Sheppard," Sha're replied, gently. "Yes, this is one of the planets they came to. I'm not sure if she recorded the information in Atlantis' computer systems. The people here are slightly less advanced than the Goa'uld, but they have the advantages of being beyond the traditional feeding grounds of the Wraith and regular sandstorms like the one coming. Eliz'a thinks that the Wraith scanners aren't strong enough to detect the humans here. I admit, for all I've learned over the years I still know little of the Wraith beyond what she's told me."

"You and these people are blessed," Teyla interjected, with a hint of amazement.

John softly cleared his throat. "Well, believe me we're glad you've both been safe from the Wraith, but how did you get here?"

"You met my brother Skaara in orbit, he helped me at the outpost while I prepared Eliz'a's human form by monitoring her consciousness while held in the database. I believe he discovered the planet then, and when I was banished he saw to it that we came here so we would be as safe as possible in the circumstances," Sha're answered.

"I see," John sighed. "You do know that we would have done anything in our power to protect you both, right?"

"Colonel Sheppard, out of all the people you have and will meet in your journeys through the Chappa'ai I assure you that I am one of the very few that know exactly what you Tau'ri are capable of when it comes to protecting those you love, or fighting for what you believe," a huge smile bloomed on her full lips. "After all, it is the Tau'ri who are the slayers of false gods, the Replicators, and from what my sister tells me, you were more than causing a great deal of trouble for the Wraith before Atlantis returned to your home-world."

"What is a Chappa'ai, and who are the Tau'ri?" Ronon asked.

"Chappa'ai is the word most humans who lived on planets once under Goa'uld control call the stargate. Tau'ri is the word humans from other planets in the Milky Way galaxy call people from earth, Ronan," Daniel answered. "Since Sha're is originally from a planet called Abydos once controlled by a Goa'uld she uses Chappa'ai, and she calls all of us from earth Tau'ri."

"Here in Pegasus we just call you all earthers, and most of us call the stargate, 'the circle of the ancestors', 'or the portal'" Ronon grinned.

"Well, sorry long-locks but we Milky Way humans are just more creative than you Pegasus folks," Vala winked.

"You just haven't been around this galaxy long enough," Ronon retorted, with a slight laugh.

John shifted, hoping to release the tension building in his back and relieve some of his impatience. "Is there anything else you think we need to know?" he asked, staring directly into Sha're's dark eyes and ignoring the banter around them.

She took in a deep breath knowing her next words would only cause more pain. "I think she might refuse to believe that you're real, Colonel Sheppard." She forced herself not to react to the horror flooding in the green eyes before her and continued. "In fact, it is possible that she might refuse to see you, any of your family, and O'Neill."

"Me? Why me?" Jack asked, stepping closer to her and half blocking the younger man.

"Because when she was first infected by the nanites the Replicator who did it got inside her head and used her memories of you to try and convince her Atlantis didn't exist!" John exclaimed with a feral growl. "I only wish I could have killed Niam myself."

"Sorry I deprived you of the pleasure, John," Rodney smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt a good revenge fantasy," Jack snapped, growing hot, tired, and more than a little cranky. "But I must ask again. Why me?"

John turned to his superior officer. "The only person she's ever trusted out of the politicians and military wolves on earth is you, sir. Not even the President himself would be her first call if she needed help. They knew that and used it."

Behind his dark sunglasses O'Neill felt his eyes sting as they gazed at the dark lines of the troubled younger man. Obviously, something beyond Elizabeth's unexpected return ate at Sheppard, but he couldn't figure out what it might be. "Well, I know she trusted you more than anyone else in any galaxy, so the odds are better that if she ignores the rest of us you'll reach her."

John's green eyes shifted into a dark unidentifiable color radiating a grotesque combination of loathing and grief. "Five years ago, I might have agreed with that, sir. Now, I'm probably the last person that will reach her if she believes this isn't real." Turning back to Sha're he pushed his terror down. "Is there anything else?" he asked her.

"I am truly sorry I cannot assure you that her mind will accept you, Colonel Sheppard. Physically, you will find her in better health then when you first met her. Regular meals and not working until complete exhaustion have helped. Beyond this, I can only say I have given her the same love I would have given any sister," she answered.

"I do thank you for that," John sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"I would like to meet the rest of Eliz'a's family in the proper way," she smiled.

A grin quirked on John's lips. "I can see why you and Elizabeth get along." He motioned Teyla and Ronon forward. "Sha're, meet Teyla Emmagan of the Athosans, Ronan Dex of Sateda, and Doctor Rodney McKay of the Tau'ri."

Sha're greeted Teyla according to Athosian tradition and Ronan according to Satedan custom for a married woman and a single man; leaving them both surprised. "Did Elizabeth speak of our ways?" Teyla asked.

"I have a burning hunger for knowledge," she smiled, casting a heated glance at her husband. "Not even the Goa'uld, ascension, or returning to human form, could extinguish this."

"I don't remember speaking to Doctor Weir much about my culture," Ronon admitted.

"That does not mean she didn't learn all that she could," Sha're retorted with a slight smirk. "Come into our dwelling, I promise Eliz'a will arrive now. Atticus comes."

"We'd like to meet him if that's okay?" John asked, but making it clear he didn't care if she consented or not.

"He will not approach the boundaries of our shield," Sha're insisted. "It is part of the agreement we have with the people here. Our land from here to the edges of the dunes to the south are forbidden to all but children and those who are lost. Eliz'a will walk the last hundred yards and lower the shields herself. I cannot guarantee that she won't run out into the desert if she sees you before I can assure her she is not asleep," her voice turning stern. "Please, enter our dwelling. She will come on her own."


	8. Is This Reality?

Is This Reality

Elizabeth sighed feeling every tiny hair on her body standing straight up. She loathed the feeling, unsure of whether the unease came from the approaching storm, or the dreams that refused to release her from their torment in her sleep. "Thank you, Atticus," she said over the breeze. "I still don't see how Sha're knew this storm was coming when none of the planet's scanners detected it."

"Oh, my child!" the old man chuckled. "I've learned that regardless of the wonders we're able to create, some of the old ways will always be the best. That's why I'm so glad you beautiful children have blessed my home with your knowledge. Now, tell me truly, why is it that you and Sha're insist on living on the barren lands and refuse to associate with any of our young men?"

"We've told you many times, Atticus, neither Sha're or I are free," she stammered, trying not to appear like a schoolgirl caught in a lie.

The old man let out a harsh grunt. "Then where are your men?"

"We don't know!" Elizabeth snapped, rubbing her temples. "Atticus," she spoke a hint of desperation coloring her voice. "You have to understand, the wars that separated Sha're and I from the people we love were on a scale that most people can't even can't imagine unless they experience it. This planet is blessed. It lies far beyond Wraith feeding territories, and I'm nearly certain the regular sandstorms shield the settlements from their ships. I know that the way we live is strange to you. It's still strange to me as well, but we have our reasons, and I believe that we have more than proved ourselves to be friends of you and your people."

"Now, my child, be more tolerant of an old man," he pouted. "You children must love those young men very much."

"Sha're and I just know that to try to replace the ones we have lost would only be unfair to ourselves and anyone else," she murmured.

"All I know, dear one, is that either of you girls were mine I'd search the universe to get you back."

Despite the humiliation burning in her stomach, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his words. "You're a kind man, Atticus, and more than a little meddlesome."

"A privilege of advanced age, Elizabeth," he chuckled.

* * *

"Okaydokey, folks we all heard the lady," Jack smirked. "Let's get into the tent before we're all baked to a crisp."

Sha're giggled at O'Neill's strange words. "Come, Sunbeam, you can help me with our guests," she instructed her son.

A smile tugged on everyone's lips as they watched the child scurry into the tent laughing with delight. "That's the first time I've ever seen him act like a kid," O'Neill laughed.

"It's good to see though, sir," Sam smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned.

Vala stared at the entrance to the tent as her stomach tightened as her heart sped up once again. "You're looking a little rosier there, Princess," Cam drawled.

"So are you, with that pale skin of yours, Cam. Will it go all the way down?" she jibed with a grin.

"Let's get inside," he murmured, offering his arm.

"Is it strange that I wish I was on one of Adria's ships right now?" she muttered under her breath.

Before Cam could say anything, Daniel took her other arm. "Vala, for once just trust me," he chuckled.

Daniel stepped into the tent and nearly collapsed by the feeling of walking into the past. The familiar smell of the stew, the sight of the few pieces of furniture arranged exactly as she would have on Abydos, made him nearly blind with tears. Just as his knees began to shake Sha're appeared before him with a large basin of water and a cloth. "Come, Dan'iyel, you know to take your boots off," she instructed, the tender shyness in her voice dancing through his ears and down his spine.

"Jack, we all have to take off our shoes," he ordered.

"Sha're, please," Jack begged. "You know I get embarrassed."

"O'Neill, if you wish to eat you will take off your shoes," she ordered in the same voice she used to scold Skaara. Looking around to all the others she sighed. "That goes for all the rest of you as well."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, a half-smile curling on the left corner of his mouth. "To miss such a meal would be a mortal insult among my people," he said, bending down to remove his combat boots.

"Okay, I'm convinced," Cam grinned. "I hate to say it, but whatever's cooking might smell better than my grandma's pot roast."

"Cameron, BLASPHEMY!" Vala giggled.

Sha're blushed scarlet red as she knelt in front of Teal'c. "I'm not a good enough cook to deserve such words," she whispered in his own language, as she began to wash the mighty Jaffa's feet.

"Be not alarmed," Teal'c gently assured. "Colonel Mitchell often brings up his grandmother in conversation whatever the occasion, but I'm certain that your meal will far exceed the praise."

"You are not foolish, Teal'c, so do not speak as though you are," she chided softly as she finished drying his feet.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Jack groused. "First, you make me introduce you to people you haven't met, and now you humiliated Teal'c before me!"

"Teal'c freed me from Amaunet, O'Neill. The least I should do for him is make him comfortable in my home, temporary though it is," Sha're answered as she yanked off the older man's socks. A deafening silence descended on the home as Sha're finished with O'Neill. "The only reason you get embarrassed is because you're ticklish, O'Neill," she added.

"You're still the bold lass with the flashing eyes and a too-honest tongue," Jack grinned.

"You're still the man who insists on using strange words and holding your gun too tight," she replied, kissing his cheek as she stood.

"Sha're you really don't have to—" Sam began stammering as the younger women knelt in front of her.

"Sam," Sha're interrupted. "This is the way my people honor those who journey far to see us. I think multiple journeys of life, death, and higher planes deserve to be honored. None of Dan'iyel's family had to come for me. According to the ways of the Tau'ri, I was just a memory. A sweet one perhaps, but nothing more. Now, I am the last of my people on this plane. I think I should honor my culture, even if it does seem strange to others."

"I'm sorry," Sam stuttered, embarrassed by trying to get out of the ritual.

"What for?" Sha're smiled. "I've always known I am very different from the women of your world," she stood and wrapped the golden-haired woman in a tight embrace. "I owe you all debts that can never be repaid," she whispered in Sam's ear.

"No, you don't, Sha're," Sam's voice hitched with emotion and she felt tears sting her eyes. _'We didn't save you,'_ she thought, remembering the dark days after Abydos, and again when Daniel remembered his wife after being exiled from the higher planes.

"I died free, Sam. You took care of him. That's all that matters," Sha're answered, moving on to Cam.

"Um, I'm sorry, Mrs. J— Sha're!" Cam yelped, feeling a hard pinch to his 'six.' He glared at Vala before continuing. "Something got caught in my boot and there's a nasty blister. You shouldn't bother."

Sha're shook her head. "Nonsense, Cam, the desert is very harsh, and blisters are common." Gently taking his injured foot in her right hand she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Cam gasped as her hand glowed releasing a warmth similar to a hot bath. In moments, the ugly sore healed leaving healthy skin behind. "You see," she smiled. "I am proud to serve you all."

"Holy Hanna!" Sam gasped.

"Daniel!" Jack snapped.

"No way… SHE KEPT HER POWERS!" McKay shouted.

"Why am I getting yelled at, Jack?" Daniel rolled his eyes.

"A woman needs every trick she can have," Vala grinned.

Sha're followed Teal'c's the three members of SGA-1's examples and ignored the outbursts. Once satisfied that Cameron's foot healed properly, she moved onto Vala. "I do so love a foot massage," Vala purred.

"I will give you one at the proper time, if you teach me how to color my toes in such a manner!" Sha're promised, enthralled at the other woman's sparkly silver pedicure.

"Oh, my darling, I am going to teach you everything I possibly can!" Vala squealed.

"Oh, my god…" Daniel moaned.

Just as Sha're opened her mouth to remind Daniel of his manners, the sound of a horn drifted into the tent. "Atticus has arrived, I must go to meet Eliz'a," she said. "Shifu, will you finish here?"

"Yes, mother," the boy smiled.

Turning to John she gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder. "All will be well if we keep fighting that which seeks to destroy us, be it an enemy or something inside ourselves."

Before he could reply she walked out of the tent so, he turned to Daniel, "Doc, I can honestly say she wasn't what I expected. Most ascended or pre-ascended women I've known are… how do I put it?"

"Full of themselves," Teyla suggested.

"Yeah that covers it," John agreed.

"Yet, you still slept with them," Rodney smirked.

"Yeah, we so needed to know that!" Jack scoffed. "Shut up, McKay!"

"Quiet, Jack, I'm trying to hear!" Daniel snapped.

John immediately bolted to Daniel's side at the entrance of the tent. "Elizabeth is at the boarders of the force field now," the archeologist said quietly. "Deep breaths, John."

* * *

"Welcome home, sister!" Sha're called out as she lowered the shield.

"The wind is starting to pick up I'm glad I got back now," Elizabeth answered, stepping through the shield.

Unable to hold back her feelings of joy at the events of the day Sha're threw her arms around Elizabeth. "SHIFU SENT DAN'IYEL TO US!" she shouted.

"He's here? Now? Sha're! Stop laughing and tell me!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes, yes, he is here with O'Neill and the others!" she cried out.

"Okay, obviously this is a good thing," Elizabeth chuckled. "However, if you don't calm down then you'll hyperventilate!"

"Yes," wrapping her arms around her middle to slow her breathing. "There is more," she choked out. "Your family has come as well: Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Teyla, and Ronan. They are here!"

Living under the desert sun had transformed Elizabeth's freckled skin into a light caramel tan, but at her friend's words she felt her blood turn to ice, leaving her skin pale and ashen. "You did throw a ladle of water in my face this morning correct?"

"Eliz'a, this is real!" Sha're insisted, taking Elizabeth's face in her hands to keep their eyes locked. "Has Sam, Daniel, Cam, Vala, or Shifu ever appeared in the dreams the machines gave you, or in your nightmares here?"

"No," she admitted, nearly choking on the word.

"They are all here. It is your choice to believe what you see, Eliz'a."

"What about what they see?" Elizabeth snapped, rubbing her temples to forestall the dull pain the throbbing behind his eyes. "The last time I saw them they saw a Replicator, not me; even though everything inside the F.R.A.N. shell, my emotions, my mind, everything that makes me what I am, was the same as it is now."

Sha're gently stroked her sister's cheek. "All I can tell you is that what they choose to believe is theirs alone but standing out here in a storm will not give you the answers you need."

"I don't want them to accept me because I have my old body back," she whispered.

"No, you do not want John to accept you because you now have your true form back," Sha're retorted. Elizabeth's mouth opened to deny it, shut it, and opened it again. "Eliz'a, I cannot tell you what to do, but we cannot stay here, and you cannot hide anymore."

"I want to go home," Elizabeth whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"First, we eat dinner, then we move on to the next step."

As Elizabeth stepped into the tent her eyes immediately landed on a small boy between eight and ten years old, washing John's feet. She'd only met Shifu in his non-corporeal form. She adored the sweet child who welcomed her back to her first moments of human existence. She tore her eyes away from him to lift her head covering off. "We've been waiting for you, Daniel," she said with a shaky smile.

Pain flooded John at the sound of her words. _'God, I'd rather let Todd feed on me again, and again!'_ his heart roared. Here before him stood Elizabeth in brighter glory than he'd ever seen. Her dark chestnut curls fell half-way down her back. The painful thinness brought on by overwork and stress had disappeared leaving only the soft gentle curves of her elegant body and face, making her look younger then she had when they first met. _'Then again, technically my body is nine-and-a-half years older now,'_ he thought, the bitter taste of adrenaline filling his mouth. She glowed with health, but he couldn't see her eyes. To hear her say she'd been waiting with Sha're for Daniel not anyone from earth, but Daniel made him physically sick. _'Be logical,'_ his brain argued. _'She knew we had no reason to ever go back for her, Daniel did.'_ His heart had another argument, _'You blew it, John!'_

"It's always nice to be needed, Elizabeth," Daniel replied with a kind grin. "But I think you should be thanking your team for getting us here so fast."

Elizabeth bit down on her lip so hard that she worried she might draw blood but managed to force herself to speak. "They're not, 'my team,' anymore, they haven't been for a long time."

What little remained of John's control nearly snapped when suddenly Teyla came forward and greeted Elizabeth in the Athosian way. "We may not be under your command any longer, Elizabeth, but we most certainly **are** still your friends and family. Nothing has changed that!"

"We came as soon as the kid contacted us," Ronon added in what passed as a gentle tone for him.

"He even gave us fifteen Zed-P-M's, Elizabeth!" McKay chirped, invading her personal space. "That means we can all come back here and finish what we started! Oh, you probably don't know—"

"Atlantis is back on earth, I know Rodney," Elizabeth cut in. "Sha're found me a little over a year ago. It took seven months to recreate my human body, and we've lived the past six months here. We've been rather well informed thanks to Sha're's family in the higher planes, and an old friend of Doctor Jackson's, Ganus Lal."

"But did you know that the IOA is holding Atlantis hostage, and that they fired Woolsey today?" Rodney huffed.

Elizabeth's grew wide and she pursed her lips together at the unwelcome news. She whirled around to face Jack, her hands clenched into loose fists. "Do you know who's replacing Richard, General O'Neill?"

Jack rolled his eyes and on a whining pitch to break the building tension. "Hey, it's Jack to you, sister! You know I'd have thought you being a diplomat would have made you mind your manners. Sha're forced me to introduce everyone and even washed my feet! Can't I get a 'hi, it's great to see you?"

The younger woman felt her face grow hot as guilt kicked her in the stomach. "Of course," she whispered.

Sam came forward gently putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'm sure you must be overwhelmed, Doctor Weir. We all are, just take deep breaths and keep your eyes on the people they didn't use to hurt you."

"Thank you, Colonel Carter, I know you're one of the few people who can understand what happened to me," Elizabeth answered, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Shifu, have you finished tending to our families?" Sha're asked, ruffling her son's hair.

"All except father," he answered tossing, a wink to Daniel.

"I'll handle him. Greet Eliz'a and help her prepare for dinner."

"Yes, mother!" he skipped to Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. "This is the only time I'll ever get the chance to hug people again. I'm making the most of it."

"Oh, you're a charmer!" she laughed, crouching down to his level. "It's nice to see you in person. Thank you, for all you've done for me," she whispered, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"I only did what was right," the boy answered solemnly. "I am looking forward to eating dinner, I haven't had opportunity to have one."

Despite the overwhelming sense of the world crashing down on her, Elizabeth laughed. "Okay, let's get things set up so your mother can feed us and not nag me like she usually does every night."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just remember that breakfast isn't the only meal to the day! You're worse than Dan'iyel was when we first met," Sha're chided, kneeling in front of her husband.

"I eat dinner now," Daniel muttered, blushing like he hadn't done in eighteen years.

"Only when he's off-world, or when we drag him out of his dusty old office!" Vala objected, with a wicked smile.

"Which most of you do every night, so I eat dinner now!" Daniel stuttered as Sha're massaged his feet.

"I don't know Walter said you skipped three nights last week," Jack chuckled.

"He stayed behind while Teal'c, Vala, and I went to Cimmeria to help them set up a new irrigation system," Cam affirmed.

"SG-13, needed help with translating some ancient rocks," Vala grimaced. "What do you think they said? Just a lot of dull science stuff, not one hint of a tiny treasure."

"I can't believe that you have Walter spying on me!" Daniel sulked.

"Dan'iyel, if you splash me you'll not get one mouthful from my cooking pot," Sha're warned, lowering her eyes so he wouldn't see her heart in them.

 _"Some best friends they are, trying to get me on my wife's bad side before I can even ask if she still wants me!"_ he muttered in Ancient.

Sha're stopped breathing and her heart skipped a whole beat hearing his words. When she first laid eyes on him she'd come to life again, but he'd taught her his ways well. She knew that the Tau'ri wouldn't consider them married. They'd both 'died' according to his people she had no right to him at all. To hear him call her 'my wife' shattered the tenuous control she'd forced on her emotions. Before she could try to stop herself a flood of tears released from her heart.

Daniel felt Sha're's tears before anything. Water in the desert never felt cold unless drawn straight from the well or the water in the oases. Storing it in clay pots kept it from becoming lukewarm, but never cold. That's why when he felt hot drops hit the top of his foot leaving the sole feeling cool he knew they were tears. "Sha're, are you all right?" he whispered in Abydonian as his gut knotted itself in terror.

* * *

She quickly finished drying his feet and swallowed back the painful sobs lodged in her chest. She stood lifting the basin and started to move to the kitchen when Daniel reached for her arm and stopped her, repeating his question. She couldn't embarrass him with her worries and tears, so she raced out of the tent to dump the used water. She didn't realize Daniel followed until she turned and found him standing right behind her, his beautiful blue eyes clouded with worry. She felt her chin quivering so badly she worried she couldn't form the words she needed to speak. Pulling her shoulders back she held her head up high and forced her question out using his accursed English. "Am I truly your wife?"

Daniel blinked, wondering for a moment if he'd heard the question correctly. Abydonian custom didn't expressly forbid remarriage after the death of a spouse, but it wasn't considered a common practice either. Several reasons made it a rare option: first, the short life expectancy pre-Ra's defeat. The naquadah mines were a deadly trap, where both men and women routinely met an early death. The second reason came from the religious beliefs that the society still observed even though they had no love for Ra himself. Most people believed after death, they'd be reunited with their families in the afterlife. He knew for a fact, neither Sha're, Kasuf, nor Skaara clung fundamentally to the old ways, but if he knew Oma, and he did, he knew that she'd sown the seeds of pointing them all to ascension. The only real reason Kasuf insisted on performing the old rites for her burial had been politics. The final reason for neglecting remarriage hung on more practical concerns. Abydos, unlike the world Sha're had sought refuge on, didn't have many oases. With limited resources came a need for strict population control for most villages. On average, people spaced their children three or more years. Families rarely had more than three children each. People with children who remarried risked more children who could potentially drain needed resources. Sha're had bluntly informed him that he would be her only husband if he ever died, that one-and-only time she'd vented her full wrath on him. He couldn't understand why she felt the need to ask him such a question.

Shaking himself from his musings he looked at her feeling his heart flood with all the love he'd held onto so tightly for years and something new; something he couldn't name. She stood before him tall, strong, and proud, with tears drying on her face. Her eyes still burned with life, passion, and the righteousness he'd always known, but beyond that he saw something else. He saw that if he told her 'no' she could accept it and thrive. She loved him, that hadn't changed. He could feel it deep within a place where reason, logic, even instinct couldn't reach. He knew she loved him in the same way he knew he knew the difference between male and female; he could also feel the change in it. Before, she'd loved him in a way she couldn't let him go. Now, she could let him go because she loved him that much **more**. The weight of fear that had settled in his mind since being told she lived evaporated like mist. For hours, a whisper in his skull kept taunting him. _'After eighteen years how can you believe a marriage will work? You've changed, SHE'S changed! You can never have what you had on Abydos again.'_ For hours, he'd searched his heart for an answer that would silence the whisper in his mind. Now, he had it. _'I don't want what I had on Abydos. I want Sha're as she is now! We started out blind the first time and it worked. At least now we have a foundation to work from.'_

"Yes," he affirmed.

One word and the walls carefully constructed to keep her mind and heart from collapsing under the incredible strain of oppression, loneliness, and torture over the years crumbled. Every moment of pain, fear, and devastation flooded her mind, along with overwhelming relief. Her long nightmare had finally ended. "My Dan'iyel," she sobbed, falling into his arms.

"I'm here, I'm here," he whispered, pressing kisses in her hair. "Shush, my love, you're making yourself sick," he pleaded, as her body convulsed against his. "It's over, sweetheart. You don't have to be so brave anymore, but you have to calm yourself."

"I- I- I-" she sputtered, trying to speak but the tears kept flowing.

"Shush, just breathe," he answered, rubbing long strokes up and down her back.

* * *

"Hey, do you think we should do something?" Cam asked, frowning at the sounds of distress coming from outside.

"Idiot," Vala snapped, punching his shoulder. "Leave them be. After eighteen years I think that they're entitled to a grand display of emotion in relative privacy!"

Cam grunted in pain. "Okay, listen, hitting people when not in self-defense is wrong! If I had done the same thing to you, there'd be outcry of battery and assault," he growled. "Well, let me tell you something, missy," he snapped, glaring hotly into her eyes. "What's good for the goose is good for the gander! If you hit me again, I hit you back. Since you don't want me doing that, we'll call a spade, a spade, and from now on, nobody hits anyone, unless under the influence of an evil alien."

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Vala giggled.

"Too long!" he snapped.

John reluctantly tore his gaze from Elizabeth and Shifu puttering around the cooking area of the tent. "The ladies on your team must be using you for their personal punching bag, hey Cam?" he teased.

"Shut it, Sheppard!" Cam, sulked.

"Man, I don't see how getting beat up by two beautiful women is a bad thing," Ronan shrugged.

"Did you not hear what I said? I… CAN'T… HIT… BACK!" Cam enunciated, jabbing his finger with each word. "This ain't a sparring match, Ronon. This is just them hittin' me. Now, I know guys who are into that sort of thing, and I don't judge. It's just not my thing."

"Your loss," Ronon shrugged.

Shifu giggled at the antics of the 'adults' in the main living area. "You must be happy to have your family back, Doctor Weir," he said, gathering the cups they needed.

"You should call me Elizabeth, Shifu. After all, without you I'd still be floating out in space as a Replicator," she replied, gathering the bowls.

Shifu sighed, worried about Elizabeth's lack of reaction to being reunited with her family. "You are not happy?" the boy asked.

"I am," she assured. "It's just that I'm not entirely certain this isn't a dream. If it isn't, my return will be much more difficult than your mother's. There's a lot to consider, and I wasn't prepared for it."

"If I could have offered some advanced warning for you, I would have."

Elizabeth flinched hearing the uncertainty and faint guilt in his soft voice. "Hey, listen to me," she ordered, guiding him back into the main room. "You've done a wonderful thing, and you did it the only way you could. I'll always be grateful." Turning her attention to the group she pasted on her best 'diplomatic smile.' "Alright, people, if you'll just gather your gear into a corner we'll set up the trays."

Teyla smiled. "Can we assist in any way?" she asked.

"No, thank you, Teyla. Shifu and I know our jobs," she answered, ignoring the scowl John tried so valiantly to hold back from appearing on his face.

* * *

 _'This reunion might be worse than the last one,'_ the tactical voice in John Sheppard's mind rumbled. _'How? Last time she gated herself into space, and you didn't even try to stop her!'_ his heart responded. "Her choice," he reminded himself, whispering under his breath and hoping Ronan and Teal'c were the only people who may hear him. At least they'd mind their own business. "I protected Atlantis. That's what she wanted." _'Then why do you feel like crap right now?'_ his conscience accused.

Elizabeth and Shifu finished laying out the trays, bowls, and cups. Going through the motions she felt John's stare never wavering from her; its oppressive weight making her skin feel far too tight. She knew that stare well, he used it when assessing a threat. It felt like nothing had changed since the last moment before she stepped through the gate. _'Well, you didn't want him to accept you back for your human body,'_ her voice of reason reminded her. She tried very hard to hang on to that voice, because it held everything she had once been inside of her. Unfortunately, those fateful words uttered by the one person she'd trusted above all others threatened to destroy her hope once more. _'You may think you're still Elizabeth Weir, but you're not!'_ If John didn't believe she was the 'real' Elizabeth Weir, how could she expect anyone else to believe it?

A deafening roar exploded in their ears as the storm hit. Teyla covered her ears, pale with fear. "I have never heard such a noise before," her voice shook with terror.

Elizabeth rushed to her friend gently taking her hands in hers. "The shield will keep us safe, Teyla. We've had storms like this since we arrived, there's never been any danger."

"Doctor Weir, how did you get the shields?" Sam asked, unable to hold back her confusion and curiosity any longer.

"I'm not, 'Doctor Weir,' here, Colonel Carter," she whispered. "Elizabeth is fine, it's what everyone but Sha're calls me."

A bittersweet smile pulled at Sam's lips. The fragile, frightened woman before her, bore little resemblance to the savvy, confident leader she'd once threatened to save Jack's life. "Elizabeth it is then," she said brightly. "Call me Sam."

"Alright, Sam," she agreed, feeling the aching knot inside her stomach loosen just a little. "Sha're built the shield generator from memories she had of both Goa'uld, and Ancient designs."

Sam's eyes bulged out in shock. "Wow!" she gasped.

"That surprises you?" Elizabeth asked, arching her eyebrow in that special way she had to ferret out the truth from someone.

"A little," Sam admitted. "Abydos, wasn't a technologically advanced culture. Even with memories I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to put the generators together without a background in engineering."

"Difficult?" McKay scoffed with distain. "It's amazing Mrs. Jackson didn't blow herself, and you, Elizabeth, to kingdom come!"

"McKay!" Daniel groaned, as he re-entered the tent, gripping his wife's hand.

"Look, I'm sorry, but without proper training the danger of working with anything that requires the amount of power to protect us from this storm is insanely dangerous and stupid!"

"Doctor McKay, you are absolutely correct," Sha're agreed, giving the flustered scientist a gentle smile.

"Sha're," Daniel sighed, squeezing her hand.

"No, Dani'yel. He is correct, I am not a scientist. What I did was dangerous. Even now, I could not explain how the generators or anything else I made from my memories work. I only know what they are and that they do what I wish them to do," she insisted. Turning her attention back to the group and wrapping her arm around her son she continued. "The food is ready and we all should eat. Tomorrow we will need our strength. While we eat, Eliz'a and I will answer any questions you all must ask."

Rodney stood with his mouth hanging open, gaping at the young women bustling around bringing food to the eating area. Normally, his lack of tact didn't bother him too much. He almost never had time to reflect on how he talked to people. When he did, they certainly never found his harsh words justified. Sha're Jackson made him feel uneasy with her smiles and soft words. Watching Elizabeth sent chills down his spine, she'd shown almost no interest in their arrival. She barely looked at John or Ronan, and the only spark of life she'd shown centered on the boy. He wanted to get back to Atlantis. Once there, Elizabeth would feel better. He had to believe that, the idea that she wouldn't be the same made him sick. _'I should have never re-activated the nanites,'_ his conscience chided. Death would have been better than everything she'd been forced to endure since his rash choice. Seeing her help lay out food for them as if she'd never led the greatest expedition earth had ever known made his stomach roll in revolt.

"Stop sulking, Rodney," John growled softly into his ear.

"She's a shadow, Sheppard!" McKay hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

"She didn't expect to see us any more than we expected to see her today," John answered.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself, John?" Rodney challenged.

"Alright, gentlemen let's sit down and eat before the food gets cold," Jack chirped, slapping each younger man on the shoulder. Leaning in closer he whispered. "There's a time and a place for this discussion, but it's not here or now."

"Yes, sir," John replied.

Rodney just nodded, knowing that antagonizing O'Neill would only bring trouble. The three men joined the group in the center of the tent as Sha're and Elizabeth carried the huge pot with a pole threaded through two loops on either side. "I just heard Eliz'a's stomach roar," Sha're giggled. "I do not know if the meal will be as pleasant as Cam's grandmother's cooking, but if it makes Eliz'a hungry I know it is good."

Elizabeth blushed as red as the shirts she once wore on Atlantis. "Keep that up and I'll tell some stories about you," she muttered, giving the other woman a dirty look.

Sha're rolled her eyes as they set their burden on the sandy floor. "Explain to our family what we're eating," she commanded, forcing her dear sister to interact more with the group.

Elizabeth looked around the seated group marveling at the truth of the old saying, **'the more things change, the more they stay the same.** ' Sha're, Daniel, and Shifu sat closely together soaking up the happiness that each quietly radiated. The members of SG-1 crowded on Daniel's side, split in two pairs with Teal'c in the center. SGA-1 made her ache with bittersweet joy that they'd remained as close as ever. Teyla and Ronon both flanked Rodney, both to support him and to ensure his proper behavior. John... her heart seized as she let her eyes rest on him for more than a moment. He held himself just a little bit apart from the others, but not enough to be noticed to anyone who didn't know him well. _'Do you still have the right to think you know him when he doesn't believe you're really Elizabeth Weir?'_ her wounded heart asked. A chill danced over her skin that had nothing to do with the air.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and imagined making a speech at one of the tens-of-thousands of diplomatic dinners she'd attended. "In the pot we've got a meat stew. The Aridusians have a domesticated animal called an Ovris sort of like a large ram. The meat takes like a cross between Kobe beef, pork, and lamb."

"Holy cow, that sounds fantastic!" Cam exclaimed.

"It is," Elizabeth answered with a small smile.

"The fluffy stuff looks like couscous, sort of," Rodney remarked, casting a wary eye on the black grain-like substance in a smaller bowl.

Elizabeth felt her nerves ease with Rodney's familiar quirks. "Don't worry, Rodney, there's no citrus on this planet," she assured him with a wink. "It's called Kasip, its actually the seeds of the fruit that grows on the native cactus plants here. It actually tastes like a sweeter version of barley."

"Is the white stuff like yogurt or crème?" Sam asked.

"A little. I find it more like buttermilk with less tang," Elizabeth answered.

"Eliz'a made the bread this morning!" Sha're interjected with a proud gleam in her eye.

"Enough talking let's eat!" Vala demanded. She felt Cameron's glare on the back of her neck and quickly changed tactics. "Not that the bread doesn't look delicious, Doctor Weir. I never could cook."

"According to Sha're I still can't!" Elizabeth retorted, with a smirk. "It's supposed to taste a little like pita with the texture of naan, but mine is a little firmer than it should be."

"I have a question," Shifu piped up, his eyes glittering with excitement. "How do I eat it?"

The look of utter devastation and agony that passed over Sha're's face caused everyone even Ronon and Teal'c to flinch. Quickly forcing a smile on her face, the young woman kissed her son and ruffled his hair. "Let me serve your elders, and then I will show you how to eat it, my Sunbeam!"

Elizabeth blinked back her tears of empathy for her friend and helped serve the food. She piled food on the platters and bowls, passing gigantic portions for Ronon, and adding extra Kasip for Rodney remembering his sweet tooth. Teyla smiled when she passed her, her tray, and she found herself smiling easily in return. John reached out as she pushed his tray toward him forcing her to meet his eyes. Longing and grief cut through her as their eyes locked. The fine lines around his eyes had grown slightly deeper, she could see tiny silver hairs just beginning to encroach into his temples. The memory of how he'd aged the first time Koyla's captured Wraith had fed on him flashed before her eyes. _'Stop it!'_ the voice that still sounded like the strong leader she had been commanded. _'It's been five years since you last saw him, of course he's aged. He looks strong and healthy, nothing at all like a man who's been fed on.'_ His eyes once so familiar and easy to read were closed off to her and it felt like a physical blow. _'Will nothing convince him I am Elizabeth?'_ her heart screamed. _'Start acting like her,'_ the voice answered.

"Now, pay attention because if you do not you will burn your fingers, Shifu," Sha're instructed. "First you tear a piece of bread like this," she demonstrated tearing a bite sized piece from her own tray. "It must be big enough to hold your food, but small enough to fit in your mouth without making a mess. This is good manners, something your uncle Skaara never understood," she added, wrinkling her nose in mock disgust.

Shifu giggled and Daniel burst into laughter. "I will mind my manners, mother," the boy assured.

"Hey, let's not pick on the kid when he's not here to defend himself!" Jack objected.

"Oh, Jack it's not like you're much better," Daniel teased with a wink to Sam.

"He's got a point, sir," Sam agreed with her brightest smile.

" _Et tu,_ Carter?" Jack sighed. "I think my heart is broken," he whined, placing his hand over his heart.

"Your uncle is O'Neill's favorite," Sha're continued affection filling her voice. "Now, first you dip the bread into the stew, but be careful not to soak it so much it burns. Then if you want you eat it, or you dip a tiny bit into the kasip and lacinus. Once you have all that you want you eat!" she finished, holding out her hand for him to taste.

Shifu gently ate the bite from his mother's fingers. As the flavors exploded in his mouth the sensation of the new experience overwhelmed his mind and senses. He chewed slowly, afraid to miss an instant of the euphoric bliss that would be denied for him before daybreak came. After he swallowed he realized that his eyes had fallen shut. When he opened them, he saw his mother fighting tears and her bottom lip quivering under her teeth. She gripped Daniel's hand hard enough to turn both his and her knuckles white. Daniel's eyes held more pronounced shadows of pain and grief. He understood, the others would call for him soon, much too soon. He leaned forward touching his forehead to his mother's and entangling his smaller hand with their entwined ones. The others gasped as he began glowing, pouring reassurance, love, and contentment into his parents. _"God, grant us the serenity to accept the things we cannot change. The courage to change what things we can. And the wisdom to know the difference,"_ he said softly as the energy he gave slowly dissipated.

"Amen," Daniel whispered.

Sha're kissed his dimpled cheek and sighed. "Eat now, I'll not let you leave me without a full stomach."

"Yes, mother," he answered with the same crooked half-smile Daniel used on Jack when he humored him.

* * *

The meal progressed without much conversation as they all enjoyed themselves. The men all dug in with gusto; even Rodney conceding that his beloved MRE's couldn't approach the deliciousness of the meal. The woman watched with varying levels of bemusement as seconds and thirds were requested, but any snickering on Vala's part ended when she lunged for the last of the kasip before Ronon or Teal'c could stake their claims. When all had eaten their fill, John felt the need to ask a few of the questions that still buzzed around his overstimulated mind.

Carefully avoiding Elizabeth's eyes, he kept his voice calm and neutral. "May I ask what happened to the other Replicators?"

Sha're's forehead crinkled in a frown at the question. "They no longer exist as machines, Colonel. Why do you ask? They are of no importance to you now that Atlantis is on earth."

Elizabeth answered before John could. "John wants to tell you that the Tau'ri are just curious, but he doesn't know you well enough to know you'll see through that answer. He needs to ask the question because they first found Atlantis because of me. I might not have known the location they moved the city to when they re-activated my nanites, but anyone who knows me well enough would know I could probably figure out where Atlantis is given enough time. He's worried my compassion might compel me to help them again now that I'm flesh and blood."

John felt a hot spike of irritation stab him as Elizabeth acted like she considered him a reluctant ally. He'd seen her in full-on 'diplomat' mode with men like Ladon Radim. "I won't deny that. I just thought it might be impolite to put it that way right after dinner," he retorted. His voice taking on the edge it often did when they disagreed.

A cold smile formed on Elizabeth's lips when he rose to her bait. "How gentlemanly of you, Colonel! That certainly is a big change in the past five years."

He returned her cold smile and leaned back supporting his weight on his hands. "Well, once I made Full Bird Colonel, they made me start using my manners."

As much as she resented being assessed as a potential threat again, Elizabeth couldn't smother the pride that welled up inside her heart. She'd known he was a born leader from the moment they'd met, and to hear that he'd continued to advance and thrive in the career he loved made her feel unspeakably relieved. "Congratulations, John. I know you deserve it and much more," she said softly, dropping her guard long enough to let the others see her sincerity.

The moment didn't last nearly long enough for John, but he forced himself to put aside the conflicting riot of feelings stirring in his gut. He had to look at the situation as a soldier, not a man. The consciousness in the F.R.A.N body had deliberately exposed Atlantis to a lethal threat. The Elizabeth Weir he knew, the Elizabeth he'd given his complete and unconditional loyalty to ( _'where was the loyalty when you sided against her about the first strike that started this disaster?')_ the Elizabeth he could communicate to with a mere glance, would have never done such a thing, even if it meant sacrificing her life. _'Which she did by gating herself out in space!'_ his heart inconveniently shouted to the soldier. ' _After she brought the threat to Atlantis!'_ the soldier fought back. _'She never told anyone what made her do it,'_ his gut squirmed at the whining tone his heart voiced inside his head. Unfortunately, the soldier had no rebuttal.

"To be fair, Elizabeth," Jack drawled with his most charming grin. "If Sheppard hadn't asked, I would have. I think you understand why the situation merits concern."

Elizabeth nodded to acknowledge his point. "Of course, and I'm well aware that you have no reason to trust that I am 'real' again."

Jack straightened, pulling his body into as dignified a position as one could sitting on a rug laid out on sand. "I wouldn't say that. I trust Sha're and Shifu. Granted, I'm not that keen on the glow-club, but I fully admit the few rule breakers I've met had good intentions if nothing else. If Sha're and Shifu say you're human, I take their word for it."

The corners of her lips turned up into an almost smile. "I believe you. Underneath the uniform you're completely willing to accept I am who Sha're says I am, but you are wearing a uniform, General O'Neill, and that's why Colonel Carter and Rodney keep trying to scan me. Unfortunately for them, the storm is creating too much interference to get any readings."

"Well, so much for being subtle," Rodney whined.

"Don't worry, Rodney, you're no less subtle than Ronon has been with keeping his gun trained on me," she answered.

"It's set on stun," Ronon shrugged.

The Satedian warrior's bluntness made her chuckle. "Thank you for that, Ronan."

"You do realize that if my son and I have deceived you, and if Eliz'a still possessed the machines in her blood, your weapons would have no value," she challenged, glaring at this stranger who appeared to be challenging their honor.

"Sha're, I promise you, they have an ARG with them. It isn't that they don't want to trust you, or Shifu. I told you when I stepped through that gate that I left Atlantis because they could not trust me, nor could I trust myself. I'm was a threat and having my own face again doesn't erase that for my people," Elizabeth stated.

Sha're's dark eyes blazed with indignation and she bolted to her feet. "Shifu, come help me with the rest of the chores."

"Yes, mother," the boy answered. He stood and began gathering the empty trays from his companions. Leaning down to Daniel's ear he whispered. "I think mother is angry."

Daniel repressed a grin. "Don't worry. I'll handle it later."


	9. Proof Positive

**AN: Okay, this was a very, very rough chapter to write because I wanted to keep people In Character, but also take into consideration the fact that A. five years have passed since Atlantis returned to Earth. B. "Ghost in the Machine" kind of put Elizabeth and John slightly OOC. Also, if you all remember the episode "Remnants" John tortures himself. So I hope that this is acceptable.**

* * *

Proof Positive

Jack felt the urge to stick his fingers in his ears and start humming, but he ignored it. Instead he focused his attention on Sheppard and put on his best 'I'm the man,' voice. "Colonel, somehow I seem to remember giving you some very good advice about not pissing Sha're off! Did I imagine that?"

John bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from mouthing off. "No, sir. However, in my defense I didn't mean to upset anyone. As you yourself said, the question needed to be asked."

Daniel shook his head. "I think it was Ronon admitting he had his weapon pointed at Elizabeth that's set the volcano off. He inadvertently challenged the family's honor. Maybe it might be a good idea if nobody points a weapon at anyone right now."

Ronon glared at Daniel. _'Why are guys like him considered so smart on earth?'_ he wondered. "I point my weapon at anyone who's a threat, Doctor Jackson. I don't care who it offends."

Daniel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He would have if Jack, Cam, John, or even Teal'c had given him that answer, but he sensed that underneath the pragmatic warrior shell, the younger man hated doing this to Elizabeth. "I can understand that," he answered. "What I'm confused about is why use a weapon you know would have little to no effect on a Replicator. My wife is correct about that, and Elizabeth is also correct that we packed an ARG just in case. So, keeping your weapon on her makes no sense to me from a tactical standpoint."

 _'Okay, Jackson might be smarter than most other scientists and 'Doctors' of earth,'_ Ronon grudgingly admitted to himself. "I know I can't hurt her with this," he said raising his gun for all to see. "But, if she attacks at least I can distract her long enough for someone to get a clean shot with the ARG."

A loud crash and a stream of vicious Abydonian came from the cooking area causing everyone to jump. Daniel flinched, Teal'c raised a single brow, and a wide grin formed on Vala's lush pink lips. "Okay, that sounds bad! It's bad, right, Daniel?" Jack groaned.

"Well, it's not as bad as it could be," Daniel muttered. "She didn't say anything profane, yet."

Vala burst out laughing. "Maybe not, but she did call Caveman a dried-up Eunuch, with a shriveled manhood."

"Indeed," Teal'c affirmed.

"Easy, Chewie!" John soothed, slapping his teammate on the shoulder.

"Like I said, it's not that bad yet," Daniel insisted. "The last time she got really mad in front of me she threatened to castrate Skaara with a rusty pick left over from the mining equipment."

"DANIEL!" Jack yelped. "Why in the world would she do that?"

"Because Skaara got Hatep's daughter drunk on his moonshine and they came out of the stables covered in hey! Thank God, they'd only been kissing, but you know Skaara. They don't do shotgun weddings on Abydos, Jack! They stone people for pre-marital sex."

"That's a little harsh," Cam gulped.

"Family honor and finite resources make for strict social mores," Daniel shrugged. "Anyway, we've gotten too far off the subject. IF my wife and son were lying and IF Elizabeth was a Replicator I think we'd all be dead or at least having our brains turned into grey soup. Since neither of those things has happened I think we can safely discard the weapons until tomorrow, but it's not up to me. So, I'll leave the soldiers to debate it and go help clean up. Hopefully, my wife won't want to stab me with a carving knife."

"I told you not to piss her off, Sheppard! I should have fired you for real when you stormed Atlantis after I ordered you not to!" Jack growled.

"She's just a little overprotective of me, General. I'll explain that this is how things work on earth, and she'll calm down," Elizabeth sighed. "Her temper might burn hot, but she doesn't hold grudges. Except, when it comes to the Goa'uld," she added, rubbing her temples. "We just have to figure out a way to get you some empirical proof that I'm nanite free, and then this whole business of whether I'm a threat or not can end. I'd prefer we do it before it's time to sleep."

"Carter, McKay, any ideas?" Jack sighed, running his hand over his face. _'What a lovely family reunion this is, NOT!'_ his inner Bart Simpson chanted.

"Sir, I've taken apart my scanners three times since we beamed down trying to get a reading that makes sense. Nothing I've tried works," Sam sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Without thinking Jack reached over to brush the wayward strand behind her ear. "What about you, McKay?" he asked, letting his arm fall over her shoulders.

A self-satisfied smirk curled on the eager scientist's lips. "As you know I use Lantean scanners that are far superior then anything cobbled together from Goa'uld or Asgard technology—"

"Rodney!" John barked. "This is the time for monosyllabic answers."

"I just wanted to clarify that my equipment isn't at fault for the fact I can't get a reading!" Rodney snapped. "I've used every configuration possible and all I get is static."

Jack grinned. "McKay, if you're so smart how come you don't know what monosyllabic means?"

Sam covertly elbowed Jack lightly in the ribs before her colleague and former subordinate could process the insult. "He doesn't mean it, McKay."

A deep, sharp, throbbing pain slithered up Elizabeth's temples, settling behind her right eye. The reunion with her loved ones hadn't gone the way her friend had hoped in any way. She felt a stab of guilt in her stomach for not warning Sha're that she wouldn't be welcomed back with same open arms and kisses, but Sha're's entire perspective of the Tau'ri came from her love for Daniel and her admiration for Jack. She just couldn't bring herself to tell the woman who returned her humanity that they were the exception to the humans of earth, not the rule. She wanted Sha're to keep one of the few ideals that the Goa'uld, and the Ancients hadn't managed to destroy for her.

 _'Unfortunately, it was a wasted effort, Elizabeth,'_ her conscience groaned _. 'Just like trying to guide the heretic Replicators to ascension,'_ it added just to rub salt in the wound. _'I have to give them proof before this gets any worse,'_ she decided. Deciding to give herself a moment of self-honesty, she admitted that her greatest worry hinged on Ronon pointing his gun at Sha're rather than her. Despite her deep respect, gratitude, and affection for the fearsome Satedian warrior due to his loyalty and fervor for defending Atlantis and his team, the only people she could be certain he'd never shoot were John and Teyla. Sha're's bitter verbal assault on his manhood could conceivably mortally offend him; especially since there were less than one thousand surviving Satedians in the Pegasus galaxy. _'Stop thinking and give them proof!'_

* * *

Rodney and Colonel Carter were still discussing the possible ways their equipment could be altered to get accurate scans. As usual, Rodney punctured his passionate arguments with his wild gesticulations, and then she knew what to do.

"McKay, please, all I'm saying is that the readings I'm getting with your modifications are showing that the shield generators are operating at half the power levels needed to provide us protection from the storm. It's just not possible! How does my saying that call into question your ability? I don't hold you responsible for the interference screwing with our readings," Sam exclaimed at the very end of her patience.

"You're saying the scanner is wrong, which most certainly does call my ability into question," Rodney shrieked.

Both John and Jack started pulling their respective geeks into separate corners when Elizabeth made her move. Knowing that Rodney always kept a Swiss Army knife in his pocket, she reached in and grabbed it as John hauled him back. "Rodney, I think I can prove I'm human!" she raised her voice above his loud protests.

A hush came over the group for a moment then Rodney in his usual bluntness blurted out. "How?"

"Like this," she whispered, brandishing the small, sharp blade, and cutting a deep slash across her arm. An involuntary cry of pain escaped her throat. "Try scanning for them now!" she groaned.

"OH, MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO!" Rodney bellowed, his face going chalk-white at the sight of the thick red blood dripping down her arm mixing with the sand below their feet.

"Teyla!" John growled. "Get the first aid kit NOW!"

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her voice. "If it doesn't start healing in a few minutes you can be sure I'm human again! Even if you don't believe I'm the Elizabeth you knew, it proves to you and Ronon that I can't threaten Atlantis or earth. Let me bleed, John!"

Shifu ran into the room his eyes wide with shock. He reached out to heal Elizabeth when he felt his mother gently pull him back. "It's important not to interfere right now, my Sunbeam," she gently whispered. "I know we get into trouble with the others for changing things, but sometimes we must let things happen as they will."

"Enough of this!" Jack snapped. "Carter, how long would it take the bugs to fix a cut like that?"

"Just two more minutes! Please, General," Elizabeth begged. "You know that once we get to earth the IOA and any organization connected with the SGC will tear me apart. I'll be stuck in a dark room a very long time, but if I can prove to you that I'm human again, I just might be able to escape being kept as a lab rat the rest of my life."

 _'That's the Elizabeth Weir I know,'_ Jack thought as an icy chill of electricity raced down his spine. As much as he wanted to deny her prediction for her future he couldn't; despite his respect and the friendship that they'd developed during her tenure as leader of Atlantis, the fact remained that the welfare of earth had to come first. He dreaded the debriefing both the brave and shattered women in front of him faced, but he couldn't protect them from it. "How long, Carter?" he muttered.

Sam swallowed a hard, bitter lump in her throat. "Two minutes should do it, sir."

Daniel sighed, knowing that objecting wouldn't change things, but he felt he had to try. "Jack!" he pleaded.

"I know, Daniel!" he snapped. "As soon as time's up Sha're can do her thing and then it's done." He then turned his full attention to Elizabeth. He folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath to compose himself. "Why is it the smartest people I know can do such stupid things? I don't suppose it occurred to you that when this damn storm passes Carter and McKay could have scanned you and found out what we needed to know!"

"Why wait, General?" Elizabeth retorted, her voice taught with pain. "This is nothing, and we all want to try and sleep tonight."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack grumbled. "What happened to the other Replicators?" he asked.

"Mother and I made them flesh and blood bodies using the original technology that they wanted to build in Atlantis," Shifu answered, still staring at the blood pool gathering in the sand. "We stored their consciousnesses in a different data storage device from the one we used for Elizabeth. After they were integrated with their new bodies, my grandmother and Skaara brought them to the cloister where Colonel Sheppard stayed with those who walked the path some years ago. They're there even now continuing on their journey towards enlightenment."

"What if they can't ascend? We were able to reverse the time dilation field to get in and out again," McKay asked, avoiding looking anywhere near Elizabeth.

"What difference does it make if they're flesh and blood now?" Daniel retorted. "I've read every single mission report that has ever come from Atlantis including the reports of Elizabeth's last arrival. If Richard Woolsey was willing to give her and her companions the time to create flesh and blood bodies for themselves after she stopped Koracen from attacking, then I'm willing to believe that they're harmless. The man's utterly paranoid."

"My mother fixed the 'damage' you did to the seal off the cloister permanently. The others have only one wish, to be left in peace," Sha're insisted, her hands settled firmly on her hips and chin tilted up in defiance. "Are you satisfied, O'Neill?"

Jack nodded. "For now, yes."

"Are you satisfied, Colonel Sheppard?" she asked in a gentler tone.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Ronon?" she asked, smirking at the look of shock that flashed in his eyes.

"The machines would've healed her by now," he shrugged.

* * *

 _'Finally, they see some reason!'_ Sha're thought. As quickly as the poisonous scorpions of Abydos stung their docile victims, her hand struck out to grab Elizabeth's arm. The bright burst of healing energy filled the tent as she took every ounce of Elizabeth's pain both physical and emotional into her body and soul. Her lips parted, and she let out the agonizing scream the other woman valiantly held back.

"Mother!" Shifu cried out, reaching for her.

Daniel trapped the boy in his arms. "She wouldn't want you to stop her, and if you want to stop me you'll have to ascend. You can't do that without letting your mother say goodbye."

"She promised," Shifu whispered. "She promised that she'd only take the pain of the children she healed."

The healing took less than a minute, but to everyone present each moment felt like an eternity. Elizabeth wrenched her arm out of Sha're's grasp. "You broke your promise to me!" she snapped.

"DO… NOT… SPEAK!" Sha're shouted. "You promised me that you would never harm yourself to prove you are human and that this is reality!"

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "I did it to prove it to my people!"

"Do not lie to me or to yourself by trying to convince anyone that was your only reason," she growled. "Go to the well and wash yourself. We'll need extra water tonight so bring in what we will need for all of us. I'll arrange places for everyone to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Sha're…" Elizabeth pleaded, only to back away. "Alright," she conceded with a whisper. "Teyla will you help me? The shield extends a hundred yards in all directions, we're perfectly safe from the storm."

"The storm will end within the hour," Sha're dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I'll see to the mess in here!"

"Of course, I will help you, Elizabeth," Teyla answered in her gentle way.

As the two women exited the tent Cam leaped up from where he sat. "I think with your permission, General, I'll lend a hand to the ladies."

"Way to go, my boy, show 'em chivalry ain't dead yet!" Jack agreed, with a wink.

A hot blush stained the younger man's cheeks causing him to look away in embarrassment. "Yes, sir!" he muttered, turning on his heel to follow the women.

"You shouldn't torment him like that," Sam chided rolling her eyes.

"Aw, he makes it too easy," Jack smirked. "He's the perfect Boy Scout, it's kind of adorable."

"Jack, enough!" Daniel moaned. "Give the guy a break, you know that he's too scared to tell you to shut up!"

"I don't understand why," Vala interjected with a pout. "Daniel can tell you to shut up, Teal'c can well… Teal'c manages to get his point across without using words most of the time, Sam can tell you to shut up, why can't Cameron?"

"Because, I'm a General, and he's a Colonel!" Jack chuckled. "You can't tell 'the man' to shut up."

"Sam's a Colonel too!" Vala retorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Carter uses words I can't understand so she can't get in trouble," Jack replied smoothly, ignoring the snorts of suppressed laughter from Daniel and Rodney.

"Hey, I'm not a Colonel, I'm not anything!" Vala chirped, smiling brightly. "I can tell you to shut up for Cam!" she squealed, clapping her hands gleefully. "General, please shut up!"

* * *

"Sha're seems to be a powerful woman," Teyla remarked as she pulled a full bucket of water from the well.

"She is," Elizabeth sighed, pouring the water into a large clay jug. "It has nothing to do with her healing powers, or her ability to question Ronan's manhood without so much as a blink. She learned to read and write when her people's so-called 'God' outlawed both. She convinced her brother to lead a group of teenage boys to back-up General O'Neill when Ra attacked and gave her life to a man from another world because she saw goodness in his eyes. All of that is nothing compared to what she fought as a host to Amaunet. Believe me, aside from you, John, Rodney, and Ronon, there's nobody else I'd have asked for to bring me back."

"At least we're still your first choice," Teyla grinned. "Although I must admit, I found it very difficult to restrain my laughter when Sha're challenged Ronon's virility. Every woman in Atlantis dreams about having him in their bed."

"Really? He knocked John off the top of the list?" Elizabeth giggled.

A wicked grin curled on the younger woman's lips. "They're tied, and they hate it."

"Of course, they do," Elizabeth whispered.

Teyla turned, taking Elizabeth by the shoulders. "Elizabeth, John has changed drastically since you last saw him. He hates being a part of the general gossip of Atlantis. Before he used to laugh about it because we were in the Pegasus galaxy, and now we are on earth. The gossip gets out, and it becomes hateful. Since he was promoted to Full Colonel he's become even more guarded in his heart. I think our team and his brother are the only people that he even sees when he's off duty now."

An involuntary smile lit up her face reaching her eyes. "He's reconciled with his family?"

"His father died some time ago. Ronon accompanied him to earth for the rituals," Teyla answered. "I believe that's when John and Dave put aside their differences. Dave received clearance to be informed about The Stargate Program, and Atlantis shortly after we returned to earth. He is a good man, who has invited us to his homes many times."

"I'm so glad," Elizabeth choked out.

"Ladies I've come to help," Cam called out with a jaunty salute.

Teyla smiled brightly at the warm male. "Unnecessary, but appreciated, Colonel Mitchell, as always. I will bring this jug in, while you help Elizabeth draw more water."

Elizabeth held back a chuckle at Cam's enthusiasm for gentlemanly service. "Perhaps you can help catch me up on what I've missed in the universe, Colonel."

Cam smiled. "I can try, Doctor, but I'm not sure what you're most interested in."

"Perhaps you can tell me about the state of the SGC and Home World Security first. After that, I'll let you know," she replied.

"The General can do that better that then I can ma'am," Cam stuttered, blushing.

"Perhaps, but I'm still in shock to see everyone. You might think I'm crazy, but since you're one of the few people in that tent that I'm not overwhelmed by right now," Elizabeth confessed embarrassed by her breathlessness.

The jovial casualness of Cam's demeanor evaporated. "I do understand. While I'd never compare experiences that people go through in this life, I do know that after trauma, seeing the people closest to you can be the hardest."

"I am not nearly as competent as Doctor Jackson is with languages, _'thank you,'_ isn't enough. It's just— for so long I've struggled to believe that I am truly human again," she took a deep breath and stretched out her hand to him. "Seeing SG-1 here has helped in more ways I can understand."

Cam took her hand in his and gripped it gently. "My team is always happy to help any time, Doctor Weir, but remember your team _your family_ , is here for you. You need them, and they need you," he sighed. "Remember, they've been in terrible pain with your loss. I'm sure that your team is used to dying, coming back, dying and coming back, it's part of the deal out here, but we're still human and it never stops the grief."

"You think I don't care this is as hard for them as it is for me?" Elizabeth accused.

Cam's eyes hardened just a little, allowing her to see him as the battle-tested warrior he was. "I think you cut yourself make them feel your pain." When she jerked back he softened and reached out for her hand again to comfort her. "Your reaction is perfectly normal, Doctor Weir, there's nobody in that tent that hasn't experienced what you're going through. But you have to remember that hurting yourself will only cause them more pain."

"I shouldn't be angry," Elizabeth whispered. "I'm alive, and I'm completely human, I gained a sister, I can go home. I shouldn't be angry, but I am furious beyond my own comprehension. I didn't know it was possible to feel such overwhelming rage."

Cam kept his voice soft and reassuring. "I know that it makes no sense but believe me you are sane."

Elizabeth sighed a cold sweat chilling her skin. "I'm not convinced yet."

John stared out at the well his burning hazel-green eyes locked on a woman he both longed to embrace in joy and push away in grief. He gritted his teeth at seeing one of his oldest and dearest friends holding her hand. _'She's pissed at you, Johnny Boy.'_ His conscience whispered. _'Yeah, she's in the first stages of recovery and that anger would be there regardless, but when she said, 'let me bleed' that was purely directed at you.'_

John shook his head to dislodge the unpleasant voice. He nearly jumped out of his BDU's feeling Teyla's hand on his shoulder. "I do not understand why you do not go to her!" Teyla murmured under her breath, holding his eyes in a steely glare.

"I have my reasons," he replied, in his best 'Colonel' tone.

"You cannot possibly believe Elizabeth is any Replicator threat!" Teyla snapped.

"I already said she wasn't," John retorted with a glare.

"Then what could possibly be the reason—" she trailed off… "You don't believe she is truly Elizabeth," she hissed in pure disgust.

"She led them to Atlantis and lied about it, she put us all at risk. Elizabeth would have never, ever done such a thing!" John growled.

Teyla's eyes burned with righteous anger, a hot flush spreading over her skin. "Do you think humanity is only in the flesh? Would you in your anger and grief deny her the right of frailty, and feeling? Yes, she made a mistake by lying, but she was betrayed! Only Koracen was a threat and she killed him! After that, she willingly led those other innocent beings to their deaths as well as her own. Does that not pay for any transgression?"

"Teyla," John snapped.

"No! According to your logic, I should hold you responsible for every death in this galaxy from the Wraith for the last ten years. _Your_ actions awakened them early, _you_ unleashed this chain of events," she huffed. "If you honestly believe that, then right now in this moment, I am ashamed of you!" She turned on her heal and returned to the well.

"She's right and you're lying to yourself, Sheppard," Ronon murmured.

"Gee, you say the nicest things, Sweetie," John sighed. "You were the one pointing the gun."

Ronon rolled his eyes and glared at the other man. "When she walked through that gate, I didn't just believe she was Doctor Weir I _knew_ it as much as I know how to shoot. Now, she's human there's no threat, and it's time to rejoice."

"Hey, John, are you okay?" Sam interrupted.

John glanced at her then returned his gaze to the well. "I'm just fine, Sam. How are you?"

"I'm hoping that the levels of tension around here go down. This is hard on all of us, but if Elizabeth and Sha're have any hope of readjusting to we consider normal life they need all of us," Sam sighed. "The IOA will want them both locked away to do God-only-knows-what. At the very least, they'll face intense interrogation and tests," she lowered her voice, and whispered directly into his ear. "And if you, truly _don't_ believe she is Elizabeth, then you might sign her into forced confinement for the rest of her life."


	10. Goodbyes and Uncertainties

**AN: Okay, so this is the last completed chapter I had pre-written before posting, updates now will be as health and Muse allow. Thank you all for the all the wonderful support.**

* * *

Goodbyes and Uncertainty

"Mother, I find the reaction of Colonel Sheppard disturbing," Shifu murmured as he placed a second pillow on a sleeping pallet.

"Oh, Sunbeam, I find his reaction confusing, but I do know he will not abandon Elizabeth. The warriors of the Tau'ri have very strict and strange customs. Dany'iel used to disagree very strongly with them, but all must change. It is the way of things," Sha're replied, smoothing out a coverlet.

"Not really," Daniel sing-songed. "I still disagree plenty with the military, I just find it a waste of time to keep arguing. In this case, John's problem isn't Tau'ri military customs. John and Elizabeth will need to work this out between themselves. In this case, we need serenity and wisdom," he assured once more ruffling Shifu's curly hair. "I cleaned the dishes and pots. Jack and John want to know where to start rolling out sleeping bags."

"Nobody is ever sleeping in a bag, in my dwelling," Sha're sniffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "If O'Neill argues, he can stay outside my shield. My room is for O'Neill and Sam, Eliz'a can share with Vala and Teyla, and the rest of the men will sleep in the main room. Come, I must make up the other pallets." Sha're commanded, sweeping out of the room.

"Mother is very efficient, and single-minded," Shifu smirked.

"Come on, this will be fun," Daniel chuckled.

Ronon, Teal'c, John, and McKay, sat glaring at each other in the main room, while Vala poked around. Laughter floated in the air into the tent from the outside with Cam's goofy stories. Even Sam and Jack got into the action, goading Cam on. "You know, Mitchell, part of the reason I let you have SG-1 is your sense of humor. Glad to see you putting it to good use," Jack praised.

"Thank you, sir," Cam laughed, as they re-entered the dwelling. "Well, folks, we've got more than enough water for all of us tonight," he announced. "Princess, we may even have enough for you to do your night routine," he called out to Vala.

As Sha're, Shifu, and Daniel entered the main room, Vala marched up to Cam with her hands on her hips. "Cam, mocking a lady for her attention to personal hygiene is both mean and immature," she scolded.

"Indeed, it is, Vala," Sha're agreed with a beaming smile. "I have pallets for you and Teyla, I'm sure Eliz'a will like to help you settle for the night in her room."

Elizabeth came out from behind Teyla and Cam, blushing. "Of course, it will be dark soon. Teyla, Vala, follow me."

"Yay! Slumber Party!" Vala squealed.

John's ears tingled as Elizabeth's laughter ran through them. _'I must be insane,'_ he thought as his gut clenched in pain. She turned and tried to meet his eyes just as she entered her room, and he lowered his to the intricate pattern on the carpet he sat on. _'You're a damned coward Sheppard,'_ his heart thundered at him. Salvation could only be found in the soldier he was and discipline. "Sha're, where should we set up our gear?"

"You will not, Colonel Shepperd," the younger woman answered with a pointed glare. "I will arrange the pallets for you, Teal'c, Cam, Ronon, and Doctor McKay, in here while you men wash at the well. "O'Neill, you will have my room with Sam. Go to the well and wash," she ordered with all the authority of the President himself. "Shifu will give you what you need. Go with them, Dani'yel, there is room in my weaving shed for us."

"Sha're—," both Jack and John began to object.

"Guys, don't try," Daniel warned with a smirk. "You'll lose."

"Father is very wise," Shifu added, loaded down a basket of small stones, soap, and cloths.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, following the boy.

"One day, young lady," Jack groaned, tugging a stray curl from her braid on the way out.

Ronon just laughed as he followed, dragging Rodney with him. "Easy, Hulk, I can walk on my own thanks," McKay whined.

John sighed. "You know, three people told me not to piss you off, and that failed. However, nobody told me how incredibly bossy you are," he challenged.

"Am I?" Sha're shrugged. "If caring for the wellbeing of others makes me so, I am unashamed," she answered and started setting up pallets. "Have I truly offended you?"

John watched as she rolled out a thick woven mat of some kind of fiber, topping it with colorful covers and pillows. Her speed and economy of movement reminded him of stripping down and reassembling his guns. Suddenly it hit him that she took the same comfort in her rules and routine that he did in military procedure. "No," he answered. "I've been pissed off for longer than I care to remember. I've been a pain in ass to both you and your son, and you have every right to throw me out in the storm."

A wry half-smile formed on her full red lips. "Even if your words were meant to cause myself and my son pain, I would not do such a thing. Although, I would think of it for a moment."

John felt his face form the devil-may-care, cocky smile that hadn't graced his face in years. "You're a hell of a woman, Sha're. Doctor Jackson is an extremely fortunate man."

Sha're smiled and rolled her eyes. "I believe the Tau'ri saying is, _'Flattery will get you nowhere,'_ please go wash now, Colonel."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sheppard saluted.

At the well Shifu watched in fascination as the older men washed up. They had agreed to keep their shorts on and change after they finished. The process of washing seemed enjoyable to him, but he hesitated to request to join in. The men bantered, and their words implied that a young boy would not be able to join. So, he listened as O'Neill spoke. "Well, so far I'd say this is the best mission the SGC and Atlantis has ever been on, _ever_ ," he grinned. "We get our people back, no baddies shooting at us, great food, and a nice place to spend the night. Now, granted I don't like deserts, but that's a minor thing. We don't even have to sleep in sandy BDU's. I can't think of a nicer way to spend an OP. Wait no beer, oh well," he joked while soaping up a stone.

"It is indeed a pleasant mission, O'Neill," Teal'c answered as he finished drying off. "I just hope that Ishta's anger at this interruption of my time on Dakara has cooled."

"Sorry to get you in trouble with the Missus, buddy," Jack answered, as he scrubbed himself down with the stone.

"Aw, Teal'c just dial up the old Jaffa charm, and give her a huge gift when you get back," Cam suggested scrubbing his hair.

"I think he's big enough," Ronon smirked.

"Hey, Ronon, not in front of my son please," Daniel begged, stammering in his embarrassment.

"But—" Shifu, interrupted but stopped, seeing his father's pleading look.

"No harm in a little guy talk, but let's keep it PG, okay," John conceded. "So, Shifu, out of all the girls you've seen who's the prettiest?"

A grave and concentrated expression appeared on the young child's face. "I have not seen many women. To be truthful, I have only seen those of the SGC and now Elizabeth, Vala, Ishta, Kar'yn, and Teyla in corporeal form. It is different observing on the other planes."

"Okay creepy," McKay muttered.

"Still, every living thing has its own unique beauty that cannot be quantified. All the women I have seen conform to the standards of beauty of their unique cultures. How am I supposed to make a decision?" Shifu responded, ignoring the older man's nervous habits.

"Son, attraction to anything is largely instinctual to humans," Daniel began to explain. "For example, even something considered technically exceptional, it may not inspire the feelings we associate with 'beauty' to certain individuals."

Jack rolled his eyes. "What dear-old-dad is trying to say is, don't think. What's your gut tell you, kiddo."

"Elizabeth," Shifu answered. "There is something I cannot define that goes beyond standardized knowledge. Perhaps it is because she has several rare characteristics among the genetic pool of earth. I can only guess, but her own unique beauty is peaceful and pleasant to me. That said, I cannot say that any of the other women are less beautiful to me either. I do not think I can answer this question correctly."

"Luckily, there is no right answer for questions like these, kid," Jack grinned. "We just ask them because we can."

The ladies enjoyed their own chance to freshen up as well. "These little stones are so much better than the ridiculously expensive pumice stones on earth!" Vala purred in delight.

"They are nice," Elizabeth agreed. "But the soap Sha're makes out of oils is the real miracle. The fine lines I had at this age before are nearly gone."

"Well, Sheppard can barely restrain himself from jumping you now, I don't think you need to become more desirable," Vala smirked.

"I assure you nothing could be further from the truth," Elizabeth whispered.

"Have it your way, Elizabeth, but if a man looked at me like Sheppard looks at you, I'd have him in my bed as soon as physically possible," Vala smiled.

"He isn't looking at me Vala, he hasn't looked at me since before I left Atlantis. To him, I am a ghost nothing more," Elizabeth snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll set up my room for us."

"I must go to her," Teyla softly exclaimed.

"Teyla, I think it might be the better person to go to Elizabeth," Sam responded. "I don't mean to demean your relationship with her, but I have gone through certain experiences that she has been through with the Replicators. Plus, I'm not likely to be someone they used to hurt her in her mind. Trust me when I was tortured by a very manipulative and angry Replicator it took me a long time to truly trust my reality."

"My heart breaks at the pain she has gone through," Teyla whispered.

"I'm afraid this is just the beginning, my friend," Sam answered, enveloping the younger woman in a hug.

"Don't worry," Vala piped up. "We're going to get both Sha're and Elizabeth right as rain, its just going to be a hard fight. Still, nothing we can't handle. Obviously, our collective knowledge of all things torturous gives us an edge. One thing is for certain, no head shrinkers! They are a dangerous lot," she stated chin held high and eyes flashing in determination.

"Sha're seems like a powerful survivor," Teyla remarked.

"You've never been a host to one of the most powerful Queen Goa'ulds to ever exist, my friend, and be grateful for that. Sha're has survived and even thrived, but she is _far_ from fine. Trust me," Vala insisted.

"Where there is life there is hope," Teyla murmured.

Vala grinned. "And where there are partially naked men around there is fun to be had, let's go!"

Sam watched as Elizabeth laid out two pallets for Teyla and Vala, trying to hold back tears. She slowly came up behind the agonized woman and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, I know that you are entirely overwhelmed right now. I would never ever say my experience makes our suffering the same, but I do know that being unable to be sure of what's real is the worst part of recovery."

"Sam, you're one of the few people I trust to assure me this is real," Elizabeth answered. "However, I'm not sure if that means I am the true Elizabeth Weir." Her hands began shaking and she continued her task to keep her poise. "My consciousness has been raped, ripped from my human body, out of a half-human body, and out of a Replicator body and put in again, and again. The last time I was on Atlantis I lied to them, thinking that they would forgive me after I became human again. John made it very clear that no matter who I believed I was, I was not the Elizabeth _he_ once trusted and believed in. I don't know if I am me, or a flawed copy of the original."

Before Sam could think of any words of support and comfort Jack's 'I'm officially pissed off' voice filled the home. "Vala, not another word that's an order!"

"But, General, I was only complimenting you," Vala wailed.

"Not. Another. Word. Got that?" O'Neill snapped.

"Sir?" Sam asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Someone get that woman a of tank of mind bleach please!" Jack groaned.

"Jack, you know she's teasing," Daniel retorted.

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack growled.

Before Vala could say anything else, Sha're swept into the room. "Well, all of the sleeping pallets are ready, and it will be dark very soon. I suggest we all sleep, and tomorrow we will face what's ahead."

"Good idea," Cam agreed. "Well, SG-1, you heard the lady, let's bunk down."

"Wait," Ronon interrupted. "There's something we haven't done yet." He then strode over to Elizabeth and wrapped her up in his huge arms. "I'm so glad you're back. Doctor Weir. Nobody is going to take you out again, I won't let it happen."

Immediately, Teyla and Rodney followed suit. Rodney, crushing her in a hug while whispering apologies and his joy. Teyla remained gentle, holding her fragile friend like a hurt child. "Now, are you assured we are real, Elizabeth?" she asked.

The stunned woman blinked three times before she could answer. "Never, in any of my dreams have Ronon and Rodney hugged me, let alone like this. It must be real," she responded, blushing and smiling her first real smile that day.

"Elizabeth," Rodney stammered. "If I could go back to that day…"

"Rodney," Elizabeth stopped him gently, placing a warm palm on his cheek. "I never wanted you to wallow in guilt over this. You acted out of love for a friend, and that is something I will always cherish despite anything else. The only thing I could ever ask in return is for you to forgive yourself."

John clenched and unclenched his fists. The voice inside of him that he'd so brutally silenced after Elizabeth's injury that started this whole mess, had come back to life. _'Brutal, heartless, soulless, coward,'_ the voice raged. _'You don't deserve to call yourself her friend,'_ he sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. His mind struggled to defend itself against the voice, but the voice of his heart replied. _'You are no better than Kolya.'_

"I must say farewell to you all before you sleep," Shifu declared. Sadness radiating from his small body. He first raced to Elizabeth who dropped to her knees to embrace him. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he sighed into her warmth. "Your path ahead is terribly painful, but you must endure to find peace and true happiness. Promise me you will never, _ever_ , give up," he whispered in her ear.

"I promise," Elizabeth swore, her voice choked with tears. She kissed his cheeks and forehead and gave him her best smile. "You take care of yourself, and remember how much good you have done, and how much you are loved."

Vala scurried to embrace Shifu. "Oh, my poor, little man," she cooed. "It's just plain nasty of those ancients to make you stay with them. Sneak away when you get the chance and come and see us," she insisted, tweaking his nose gently.

"I will miss you, Vala. Stay on your path, and trust that you have earned your home," he smiled stroking her hair.

"I wish you weren't so wise," Vala whined.

"Come here, kid," Jack ordered holding out his arms. Shifu gratefully stepped into them. "I know this totally sucks, but I want you to know I am very proud of you. What you've done took tons of guts and integrity. If the collective glow club bosses give you anymore trouble, you tell them Jack O'Neill says they don't deserve you. Because even with that Goa'uld memory thing, you are better and purer then all of them."

Shifu stepped back and bowed. "You are too kind, O'Neill, may your path lead you to many more adventures."

Sam knelt to his level and hugged him tightly. "I am terrible at this!" she sniffled. "Be safe and be happy."

Shifu smiled and kissed her cheek. "I will be well, Sam. Never lose your sense of wonder in the universe. Always remember, _'the more you know, the less you know, because you know, there is so much to know.'_ Be at peace."

Turning to Teal'c he bowed. "I will be watching as the Jaffa come into a wonderful future, remember to honor the good of the past, and use it to mold your new path. For what my sire had done to you and your people I can only assure you that when my time comes to die, the Goa'uld will die with me. Never will the Jaffa be enslaved."

"You have a mighty heart, Shifu. However, _never_ hold yourself responsible for the actions of the Goa'uld! Despite the curse your sire laid upon you, you are not responsible for their actions."

"Listen to him, kiddo, he's got over a century on you," Cam agreed.

Shifu smiled and stretched out his hand to the older man. "It has been a pleasure, Colonel Mitchell. If I may offer you one piece of guidance on your path; you cannot claim the future while seeking to echo the glory of the past. An echo has no strength of its own. Trust in your own strength."

Cam arched his eyebrow but nodded and winked. "I'll keep that in mind, buddy," he then gave the boy a quick hug and a pat on the back.

Shifu turned to the new Lanteans with a bit of hesitation. He quickly went to Teyla and touched his forehead to hers. "I am honored to meet you, Teyla. You and your son will be remembered for many thousands of years, the Athosians have a great future."

"I thank you, Shifu. May you be at peace with the Ancestors," Teyla replied, wrapping him in a warm hug.

Rodney brushed forward and took the boy's hand. "Well, have a good trip back, and take care of yourself. Maybe if you can, you could help us find more ancient tech to help Atlantis?"

"Rodney!" John barked.

Shifu just smiled. "I have done all I can, Doctor McKay, but take heart. You do not need anymore help from me. All you must do is release your need for praise and your mind will be freed."

"Yeah, sure," Rodney huffed, frowning.

Ronon rolled his eyes and patted Shifu's shoulder. "Thanks for everything and take care."

"You will always be a champion of Sateda but remember Sateda lives in what you give to others. May you win your battles with honor," Shifu answered, gripping the warrior's massive forearm.

Only Colonel Sheppard remained to take leave of, and Shifu took a calming breath to center himself. "Colonel, if I could have done anything differently I would have," he assured in a soft voice.

John felt kicked in the gut. "I know," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for getting angry and scaring you. I just—" John trailed off, as the boy's midnight eyes bored into his.

Shifu motioned the older man closer to whisper in his ear. "You are in grave danger of your self-hatred destroying everything you fight so hard to protect. You are not only a soldier, you are the true guardian of Atlantis, you have a greater role to play. All that which you love needs more than your skills it needs the man as well. This is a battle you must win, John Sheppard, much depends on it."

A cold numbing dread filled John's chest and spread throughout his body. Shifu wrapped his arms around John's waist to disguise the large man's buckling knees. John reacted by hugging the boy. "Thanks for the cover," he whispered.

Shifu then grabbed his parents' hands. They stood and bid goodnight to their guests and left the dwelling.

Eight yards south of the main dwelling stood the weaving shed. To trade and survive, Sha're used her weaving skills to provide the village with handcrafted rugs, tent cloths, and robes. The wealthy villagers bought her goods as prized status symbols of days gone by. Entering the shed Daniel smiled as he saw the floor-to-ceiling loom. "It's exactly like the one I built for you," he said.

"I drew what I remembered, and the local craftsman constructed it. It has served us well. No matter what happened the memories we made always helped me," she blushed and lowered her eyes. "You have always cared for me during these long years, thank you, Husband."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Sha're and Shifu with tears welling out of his eyes. "I told you I would never stop loving you," he whispered.

"I must go," Shifu's trembling voice interrupted as he burst into human childish tears.

The couple embraced their sobbing boy holding back their own sadness to give him strength. Sha're desperately kissed her son's tears away, committing each feature of his face, his scent, his heartbeat to memory. _"Oh, my baby,"_ she whispered in her mother tongue.

Daniel held Shifu as tightly as he dared as his heart broke. "Remember, you are the son of my heart," he said.

Shifu felt the combined power of the others ready to pull him away and sighed. "Be happy, I will always be watching," he assured. Then he shed his child's body, filling his parents' minds and thoughts with his love and let himself be pulled away.


End file.
